A new life in a better way
by Mrs Hermione Jane Potter
Summary: Hello everyone I hope you'll love my sequel of Scarlett
1. Goodbye to Ballyhara

**Brand a New life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet**

**Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I'm a fan of Gone with the wind and Scarlett. **

**I hope you will enjoy my sequel of Scarlett. Please give me your reviews. **

**I can't wait for it. **

**For sure, what you think of my work is important, so tell me if you like and dislike too. **

**But please be nice if reviewed!!**

**Ps1: It's the first time that I write in English (I'm French) so please apologize my grammar mistakes. **

**Have a good reading and then tell me. With all my love: Soña. **

**I do not own all Gwtw and Scarlett characters; they belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley!**

**Ps2: I begin my story when Rhett and Scarlett wake up after the night Ballyhara was destroyed. **

**Chapter one: Goodbyes to Ballyhara, Colum, Mrs Fitzpatrick, Grainne and the tower**

**and after there's a wedding! (Try to guess who will be the husband and the wife!) **

**I already work about the next chapter! Bye! **

**It was the early morning in Ballyhara and Scarlett was just awake, Rhett by her side.**

**She couldn't believe that yesterday, Rhett came to save her with Cat, he had just meet his **

**nearly five year's old daughter. Always in the tower in order to escape at the anger of the **

**village people who still believe that Scarlett goes with the English. Their new little **

**family begins this first day of their new start together. **

"**I would like to be sure that I'm not dreaming what it's actually happening now, Rhett." **

**Scarlett says with her most smiling face. She still can't realizes that the happiness **

**came to her last night. Rhett looked at her with his famous ironic expression **

**and answered to her: "Well, my pet, I can't believe it too. Isn't wonderful? **

**We'll going to have a marvellous life with our little daughter. **

**I can't wait to tell her that I'm her father. **

**How do you think, she will react to this, my love?**

**I need to know. In fact, we both need. Don't you think so, my dear?"**

"**You're absolutely right, Rhett darling. Let's hope she will be happy. **

**I'm sure she will, Rhett. It won't take more than a few minutes **

**to Cat to discover what wonderful father you are. **

**So, to my mind, you don't have to worry about that. **

**What about telling her during the breakfast that we will have together, **

**when we will go to the hotel in Galway? **

**It' seems to me a very good idea." **

"**I totally agree with you, it's important we both are by her side when we will tell her!"**

**Rhett couldn't stop looking beautiful Scarlett green eyes. **

**After a few minutes, he says:  
"Now, our Cat is still sleeping and I think I should go outside the tower, **

**just to see if they still wait for us. **

**For the love of God, what have you done to these poor villagers to hate you so much?"**

"**Oh my love, you must promise me that you will be very careful. **

**I don't want to loose you now we are back together forever. **

**They hate me because I went to English receptions and they think that **

**Cat is a witch because she was born on Halloween' eve, **

**that is the day Irish's people think the deaths and ghosts are coming back the night. **

**I know, it does probably look strange to you but that is it! **

**In Ireland, people are well known for their superstitious way of thinking. **

**You don't have to take unconsidered risk. I do need you Rhett and so does our precious Kitty Cat. **

**Isn't better to wait my love?" **

"**Scarlett, you should know me better since all this years. **

**I never stay in place and I must go to see what actually happens in Ballyhara. **

**Don't worry my pet, I will come back to take Cat and you. **

**God knows how much I don't want to leave you, Cat and earth **

**and you will have to endure me again for many years sweet Scarlett". **

**He looked at her with a happy face, he told her: **

"**Hum, Mrs Butler, just before I go I think that I forget to take an important thing!" **

**Scarlett answered: "What's it Rhett?"**

"**A kiss from you my darling, of course! What else it can be!" **

"**Dam you Rhett, joking on me!" she said but smiling herself. **

**After they kissed, Rhett finally moved out of the tower, letting her and Cat, **

**alone for a few moments. **

**Like I have already said before, Cat was deeply asleep since the events of the last night,**

**so our Scarlett had plenty of time to think about the new way of her life and the future. **

**She planed a big trip with Rhett and Cat but Wade and Ella too, hoping they will apologize **

**what she had or exactly not had done with them. They will become the happiest family in the **

**whole world!! "I guess, it will not be easy to convince them but I will arrive!" **

**Scarlett said, lost at her thoughts. **

"**I remember Rhett wanted us to go on trip together with Wade, Ella and Bonnie and**

**I'm sure he will agree my request! But before we must go to America in Tara, **

**I miss my older children so much that I can't believe it! **

**Ella will be glad to learn about her new little sister, she was wonderful with Bonnie. **

**I managed that Wade will enjoy to see Rhett again. **

**I remember that they have the same relationship that a father has with his son and vice versa. **

**Oh so beautiful our life will be, if only Bonnie and Melanie were here! **

**I could think that I'm in heaven! Oh happy days, please wait for us, we're coming very soon!" **

**Scarlett never knows how much time she was like this, in ecstatic way, **

**managed their future and not only hers. **

**It was during since Rhett came again in the tower. **

**His face was without emotions but Rhett was shocked by what he had seen outside **

**same he always been a very strong man. **

**The situation imposed that he has to take everything in charge. **

**He begins by saying: "Scarlett, my dear is Cat still sleeping or is she already awake?" **

"**Kitty Cat is not awake yet. Why? Do you expect me to wake her up now? **

**What exactly happens?" **

**Rhett contested her that near and in Ballyhara there was many deaths cause of**

**the conflicts with the English soldiers last night, that now, the land was no more than ashes, **

**that he sympathized. He looked at her a few moments, then he pursues to say: **

"**You should stay here with our daughter during I go to find someone for help me to bury the bodies. **

**So sorry my pet, I wish you and Cat leave Ballyhara in a better way. **

**I don't want her to see what actually is outside." **

**She was above to cry and to howl, the original O'Hara family land and her farmers**

**were return against her like in Ireland, farmers were return against their owner. **

**This was cancelling all she had done this last five years. **

**She still couldn't realize what the matters were what she did wrong.**

**Rhett went on: "Well, actually the only good news is that they still believe **

**that Cat is a witch and that she had put a curse to them so **

**they're too afraid to intend something against us. **

**We're free to leave Ballyhara safe after I bury the deaths. **

**I find nobody who wanted to help me; they saw me last night with you and Cat, **

**so they think I'm very bad. **

**Your villagers are so friendly and affable that I have to do it all by my self!!" **

**His ironic and cynical expression gets return again on his face now. **

**Scarlett succeed to smiled at him, but just a little, she was too sad. **

**During all her life, she had learned that we never can go back to past, that we never forget things, **

**we had to live with. No matter if the things were good or bad. **

**She had to pass on what happens without forget, like she always did. **

**After all, isn't tomorrow another day? **

**Now, she had to react to this situation and for sure she will. **

**She told Rhett: **

"**You don't have to do it all by your self anymore my love, I will help you to bury the bodies. **

**First, before we're going to do this, we will go to Grainne's hovel. **

**She's a little magical and she had put Cat into the world if she wasn't here for my delivery, **

**both were dead in it. I have to ask her if she can look after Cat when will be outside. **

**Our daughter loves her very much and she's very safe with her." **

"**All right, my pet!" was the only Rhett comments. **

**Then, together went to the Cat hiding place in the tower in order to finally wake her up. **

"**Hello, my precious Kitty Cat! Did you have a good night?" Scarlett said. **

"**For sure I have and you?" "Very well, thank you!" **

**Cat turned and saw Rhett, she remembered that he was with her mother and her **

**that he had saved them. She remembered too that he was kind, sweet, gentle and fun with her. **

"**How are you today?" she asked to him, to the man she still didn't know that he was her Pa. **

"**I feel very good, thank you." **

**What she demanded next moved Rhett more than he couldn't think. **

"**Momma, Rhett, I would like you to give me a big hug!" Scarlett was amazed; **

**normally Cat never asks to have a hug or to hold her in her arms. **

**She should be more frightened by the last events than what she wanted us to believe. **

"**My very brave little girl!" thought Scarlett in herself. **

**Rhett and her, came near their daughter, giving her a big kiss and holding her in their arms. **

**Then, Scarlett told to Cat about spending a day alone with Grainne during **

**Rhett and she will go outside to see the villagers. **

**The mother already knew that Cat will not ask to come with them because of the children **

**who have tried to stone her some months ago when she was in Dublin. **

"**It's ok for that Momma!" she answered. **

"**So it's perfect! Let's go!" said Rhett with his most joyful voice. **

**The three went out of the tower and went to the hood until they arrived to Grainne's hovel. **

"**Hello THE O'Hara said the old woman; you don't have to tell me why you are here I already know. **

**I will look after Dara with joy. In more, it's the last time I will see her isn't it? **

**Rhett and his daughter had taken some steps less because Cat wanted to show him **

**the nice flower the hood has the late summer so **

**they were unable to hear about what Scarlett and Grainne talking about. **

"**You must have true Grainne, you always have. **

**Normally, we should leave for America soon same if I didn't speak about that again with Rhett."**

"**I have always known it, Ballyhara is Cat origins but her place is with her parents." **

**she only answered. **

"**How do you know Grainne?" **

**"I know, that's all." Scarlett told her to not tell Cat that Rhett was her father yet. **

**She explained that they want to be alone with her when they will tell to her. **

"**I understand" assured Grainne simply. **

"**So, well thank you for everything, you were always precious to Cat and I, an angel!" **

**The Cailleach laughed and said: **

"**Oh God, not at all. The angel in the story is not me!" "**

"**What does she means by these strange words?" she thoughts. **

**Father and daughter, in this moment made their arrival in Grainne place. **

"**Good morning Grainne, I'm happy to see you!" said the little girl with a smile. **

"**So I am my young Katie Colum Dara!" was Grainne answer. **

**Rhett took his mundane voice to say **

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Grainne. Cat told me very well about you." **

"**It's very nice to her part, Sir. Now what about take a breakfast together?" **

"**With joy." three answered the same way, they were very hungry. **

**After each took a cup of tea and cakes in silent, Grainne declared: **

"**Sir Rhett and THE O' Hara, you should let us alone, go and do what you have to do. **

**You have less than the quarter of an hour to do the main part of your work. **

**Hurry up now, Dara will stay with me until you come back!!"**

**So both did like the Cailleach had said. A few minutes later, **

**they arrived in the village, since Grainne's words, they didn't stop running since Ballyhara. **

**That was not a reason for Scarlett to not observed things around her and what she saw looked **

**very apocalyptic! **

**The villagers had catch fire in order to scary all the English soldiers and Cat, Rhett and her. **

**The pub did explode as did the Irish furore and rebellion. **

**Many burnt bodies were near it and to Scarlett and Rhett; it was the most awful vision they have **

**since their escape out of Atlanta when the Yankees arrived with **

**Sherman troops the September 2nd1864, **

**the same day Melanie had gave birth to Beauregard Wilkes with pains and fears. **

**All in the village let Scarlett remembered this day. **

**Same feeling of powerlessness and fear again, fear always. **

**To not become crazy, she decided to think at a good memory of this time. **

**She found that the same day before he went joining the Confederate army and give up her, **

**Wade, Melanie and baby Beau, Rhett had kissed her passionately. **

**When he did, hope came to her again and Rhett was still here like before. **

**Each will give to the other the strong to endure this cruel nightmare. **

**Scarlett was able to understand that because she was more matures**

**that on the road of Rough and Ready near Tara or than Bonnie's death or same Melly's **

**and her parents deaths too without forgot mention Mama's also. **

**Lost at her thoughts about all this she decided to advance near with the bodies. **

**She recognized Mrs Fitzpatrick because of her brown dress rag. **

**She began by howled and then cried when she tried to explain Rhett who Mrs Fitz was for **

**Cat and her. **

**He told her how much he was sorry to Cat just lost her godmother and she just lost **

**a so great friend. **

**Suddenly they both realized that we called for Scarlett, it was not at all a voice but a death rattle. **

**She followed the sound of leaving and with Rhett help succeeded to find her beloved cousin **

**Father Colum O'Hara. He was plenty of English bullets but when he saw her he smiled: **

"**Aroon, all that is my fault! You had truth since the beginning, peace is more important than every **

**Cause. I wish Katie Colum..." **

"**Shhhtttt, don't worry about her Colum, she's safe in Grainne hovel. **

**I promise you Colum, calm down now! **

"**So if that is I can go peacefully in hell I really don't care." **

"**Beloved cousin, your Cause is right and choosing the wrong way to managed it, **

**is not sufficient to go in hell. Colum, I'm sure you will go in heaven!" **

**He turned in the other side as he has guessed the proximity of something else. **

"**Scarlett aroon, who's this man near you?" he asked with difficulty. **

"**It's Rhett; he came here to take me and Cat when Anne died with their unborn child. **

**Oh, don't let me too." **

"**Katie Scarlett, you merit what's actually happen to you. **

**Be happy and don't forget what I told you. I wish I can see my goddaughter a last time **

**but its better she doesn't see all this stupid mud." **

**Colum made with weakness a sign to Rhett which imposing him to come and that's what he did. **

"**Rhett, you're my cousin by relative because Scarlett is my cousin by blood. **

**Can you promise me to take care of my cousin and my goddaughter, your daughter?" **

"**Yes I promise you to do what you say" **

**He made a smile: "Thank you, Rhett. The fact is that can't anymore, **

**I know Scarlett is a strong woman as physically as psychologically but sometimes **

**she can be very slight too. Again take care of her, like in heaven, I will take care **

**of your little Bonnie for you." **

**Rhett and Scarlett both had tears around their eyes. **

"**Thank you so much for everything . Can you tell to her that we love and miss her?"  
He smiled again same if the life left him more and more. **

"**Of course, I will like I will say that to Uncle Gerald and the family. **

**And to this Melanie who you miss her so too, Scarlett darling." **

"**Oh thank you Colum, you're like a brother to me. I will miss you."**

**Scarlett couldn't speak didn't know what say more. **

"**Please, my cousin, may I have a favour?" **

"**Oh sure, what do you want me to do?" **

"**I want to be burry near Rosaleen Mary Fitzpatrick." he says full of tears around his eyes. **

"**All right Colum, you're our word and I will not forget what you told me. **

**I love you tenderly; do you know that?" **

"**Yes I know and I exactly fell the same way for you my beloved cousin." **

**The silence follows these words of goodbyes. **

**He too, was gone with the wind. **

**Father Colum left this earth forever for a better world, **

**for the Ireland of his hope with no English soldiers, with no famine with every Irish happy, **

**with his brothers and sisters deaths, with his mother and father, **

**with Daniel. In Ireland he always dreams. Rhett looked at his clock: it's happens exactly quarter to **

**an hour since the Cailleach told them to leave and the moment Colum passed away. **

"**I never see more strange thing than that!" he thoughts. **

"**The man with your mother seems to be very nice. Isn't he Dara?"**

**asked Grainne to her pamper.**

"**Yes he truly is" simply contested the little green eyed girl. **

**In fact she wondered if he will going to stay with her mother and her. **

**It will be so lovely and charming. Luke was nice with her but proud and haughty too not Rhett. **

"**I think so too my Dara, I truly do." **

**The conversation stop here, she had promise to not tell about the real identity of Rhett to Cat **

**so Grainne decided to not answer at this. **

**She asked to Cat about make an infusion with the herbs she had find in the forest. Cat was agreed.**

**Rhett was holding Scarlett in his arms, she suffered much of Colum death. **

**They stayed in this state for a moment since Scarlett decided it's was time to react. **

"**Let's move on now, we have a lot of work to do now." **

"**What you want my pet!" **

**So silently, they began by count the number of deaths. **

**And after they together furrow the nine graves with courage and behaviour **

**to resist at this chore work.**

**It's was around twelve o'clock when they finished it. **

**May courage and behaviour pay? **

**Because when it was time to lunch, they found a basket with some delicious beans and fry chicken. **

"**Maybe, it's one of villagers who appreciate what we do for their deaths, my pet?" **

"**Actually, I believe that."**

**They eat their lunch meal, both went on. It was time to take the bodies and but them in their graves. **

**They first take the four English soldiers, searching in their pockets to know their identity. **

**John Hogan, Oliver Jonthson, Nicholas Evans and Charles Ragland, one by one, **

**was going in their last places. For, each and for their family, they make a prayer. **

**Both wishes they rested in peace. **

**Now, they took Joseph O'Neill, the smith of Ballyhara. **

**His wife, now her widow, found the courage to come because she had really loved him, **

**and would like participate at his funeral. **

**Rhett and Scarlett condolences her and their started the ceremony outside **

**because the church was burnt too. **

"**Damage, the soldiers haven't a true ceremony but without family and friend that would be no sense. **

**Except Mr Charles Ragland, I didn't know the others and Rhett too." **

**They had find Father Flynn and organised the following funeral. **

**So first it was Joseph, after the ceremony was over, **

**Peggy O'Neill thanked THE O'Hara and Rhett for everything and went away sadly. **

**After it was the turn of Dave Kennedy, the only relatives he has was a sister who was an old maid and **

**a cousin, both seemed very pained too. **

**Next was Kevin Brian a young man of twenty one years old and his fiancée and his parents **

**looked so heartbroken that Scarlett was near to cry too, **

**same if she was unable to remembered this villager of Ballyhara. **

**Scarlett was yet exhausted to hear "Ochon, Ochon, Ullagon ON!" **

**Hopefully she had Rhett by her side but the worse wasn't happen yet. **

**Time to say goodbye at Rosaleen Fitzpatrick was the most moving and sad moment. **

**Scarlett couldn't not think about her six children but was unable to warning them **

**because she never told about them and she never asked. **

**If her hadn't hears Mrs Fitz told about them she probably believed she was an old maid. **

"**Ochon, Ochon, Ullagon O!" Scarlett couldn't support once more time this fatal litany. **

**One this funeral ending, it's stayed the last. Colum. **

"**Oh my God, it's not just. Except English he was so nice with every people." **

**Observing the mental state of THE O'Hara, Father Flynn came to Rhett and said: **

"**What about Mrs O'Hara and you take a walk for a few moments?" **

"**We just miss burry Colum and he was her closest friend and her cousin too, its better you, **

**she and I have a break of ten minutes." **

"**I approve you Father Flynn." **

**When the both were on walking, Scarlett tried to let her rebellion and her pain exploded. **

"**For the love of God, Why? Every people that I loved leave me! **

**Firstable, it was my mother, then Pa, this unborn child, our daughter Bonnie. **

**It followed with Melly, Mama and my Uncle Daniel with I was close to him here. **

**Now it's my two best friends I had in Ireland who left me: Mrs Fitzpatrick and Colum. **

**Who's the next of this too long list? I'm so fed up of deaths, fear and pains. It's too much! Too much!" **

**Rhett did his possible to console her. **

"**You have to be very strong. Please make an effort for him, for them. **

**Sure they don't want you to be sad. NO DON'T CRY!" **

**He was amazed of the way Scarlett had turn. **

**She has learnt to express her feelings same it's sometimes it's hurt her. "**

**She had really grown up!" he noticed with pleasure. **

**She was still refuge in his arms when he finally asked: **

"**Scarlett O'Hara, will you marry me again? **

**We can ask Father Flynn to do the wedding after your cousin's funeral." **

**Scarlett couldn't believe what her ears what hearing. After a few moments she answered: **

"**Sure I want to be married to you again Rhett but..." **

"**But why? What the matter is?" **

"**The matter is that I don't want a speed wedding this time, and this time,**

**I wish I can have my family near me for this event, Suellen, Will and my three nieces; **

**Of course I want Wade and Ella. Ashley and his lovely new wife Harriett, so Beau and Billy, **

**who is the son she has with her first husband and who was Cat's best friend when they lived here. **

**For this I want everyone." **

**Rhett couldn't stop joking: "All right my pet, you win! What do you think we do the both? **

**It's true that I would like to have my mother and Rosemary, same Ross and Margaret near me!" **

"**Yes, both are a so good idea. I decide we'll do the both as you say!" **

**He joked again and stronger: **

"**During a few moments, I believed you had changed. **

**But not at all, still businesswoman and in more you had find a way to catch of me **

**a wedding for the prize or two. My dear, I will become poor because of you!" **

**Scarlett joked at her turn. **

"**Practically the same Rhett!" **

**He looked at her and said: "I will always love you my love." **

"**I will always love you too Rhett!" **

**she exclaimed, kissing her ex and future husband of both side. **

**Finally, they joined their lips since they saw it's was time to them to endured Colum's funerals. **

"**Tomorrow is another day!" she thoughts but realized that the other day will not happen tomorrow **

**but in a few time. In less than an hour now, she'll be Mrs Rhett. K. Butler again and forever. **

**Once Colum put in his grave, Rhett asked to Father Flynn to celebrate now their wedding. **

**The man was surprised but happy to have right now a fortunate event to celebrate. **

**So they went to Peggy O'Neill house and asked her to be one of the witnesses like the cousin of **

**Dave Kennedy. "Mr Rhett K Butler do you want to take this woman as your wife? **

**And you Scarlett O'Hara do you want this man as your husband..." **

**With a lot of emotions they changed their vows and said "YES I do!"**

**Fortunately each other had kept in the pocket of their clothes their old wedding ring, **

**how long these five years. **

"**What sentimental we become my wife! **

**But don't worry too much I promise you to buy you another one for the next with our family!" **

"**My dear husband, you must know that I don't care about a new ring because I've you now!" **

**Rhett was pretending be very shocked by this news. **

**He told to her wife imitating her North Georgian accent to making fun of her: **

"**Fiddle dee dee, I didn't know that Scarlett O'Hara Butler didn't care about rings and jewellery now! **

**According to me, the hen will teethe in a few little!" **

**Scarlett was first scandalised by Rhett's attitude, but finished by play the game: **

"**Âccôrdîng to me, (that was the Charlestonian accent) yôu shôûld gûêss ît bêfôre my beloved hûsbând. **

**Don't you think so?" They couldn't stop joking and smiling together. **

**It was 6 pm after the congratulations of the witnesses and the father. **

**And they had to go getting Cat in Grainne's hovel. **

**Joyfully they took the path thought the hut of Grainne's. **

**Scarlett dreaded about Cat reactions when she will learn that it was their last day in Ballyhara. **

**The little girl opened her arms at her parents. **

**Both felt guilty to not make her coming to their wedding same if it was a little one, **

**but less because they decided she will be with her big sister Ella, **

**a flower girl in the big one in América. **

**This was too intimate for there were other peoples except witnesses and the Father,**

**same their lovely little girl Cat. **

**They both decided to recover this miss and be again more thoughtful with their daughter. **

"**What could she did do with Grainne all day?"wondered the both.**

"**Did you have a good time with Grainne today, my precious?" asked the mother. **

"**Yes, we had made an infusion and ate cakes during snack time and before during lunchtime, **

**we ate full green peas and mutton. It was delicious. After we went for a walk in the hood. **

**And your self what have you done?"**

"**We went to help the villagers because Ballyhara was in fire and soldiers had destroyed the village **

**but don't worry. We will never let them hurt you lovely Kitty Cat," said Rhett. **

"**I promise you they will never come again aroon." added Scarlett to Rhett's sentence before saying: **

"**Cat, I don't think we return to our house now, we'll go with Rhett in his hotel in Galway, **

**then we'll show you America who is the country where Rhett and I come from. **

**We'll take the boat." **

**Cat looked at Rhett and Scarlett in the eyes for a few moment then contested: **

"**I want to go with you. You don't let me here, don't you?" **

"**Absoluty not, sure you come with us." said Rhett **

"**Out of question we give up to you my angel!" confirmed Scarlett. **

"**May we go in my tower a last time? I want to take my doll Sally." **

**She turned at Rhett side and asked: "She's nice and she will not take much place." **

"**So she will come with us if you want Cat!" he said. **

"**Here we go now?" demanded Katie. **

"**Yes, you're right." corroborate the both.**

"**We can't say goodbye to Mrs Fitz and Godfather Uncle Colum?" **

**The couple knew that they had to find the right words: **

"**Well, no Kitty Cat because they will not able to be here anymore, **

**we're so sorry about that but there was probably the way God wish for them." **

"**Do you mean that they live now in this place we called heaven?" **

"**Yes you're again right" said her mother. "You're very smart." was the opinion of Rhett.  
"Where heaven is?" wondered Cat to Scarlett and Rhett. **

"**It's almost near the sky." was their answer. **

"**Well too bad I missed him but once he says to me in heaven everyone is happy, **

**so I'm not if sad and it's the same for Mrs Fitz." **

"**You're so great!" was the final parental comments.**

**Grainne alias the Cailleah had lost no a bribe of the conversation and for the first time **

**she took the floor: **

"**Time to say goodbye now Dara. Give me a big hug. **

**This woman and this man will take good care of you. **

**Don't forget your native Ireland but America is soon your new country. **

**You're Scarlett and Rhett blessing and when you'll be sad, if you look at the stars you'll find  
a blue angel that always will look after you. The angel loved you, remember always this thing."  
"I promise you Grainne but is the angel had a name?" **

**"Yes she had and she's always with her pony, happy and rested peacefully. **

**For her name's it's not at me to tell you." **

"**As you say Grainne, I will miss you but I'm sure you know I will miss Rhett and Momma more**

**if I stay here without them." **

"**Too smart and wise for a child of 4 years old." said Grainne. **

"**Soonly five"retorted Cat. **

**The very proud parents laughed about the react of the girl: as proud as the both.**

**Katie hugged the witch a last time and then went with her mother riding Half Moon. **

**So Rhett stayed a few moments with the Cailleach. **

"**Well, thank you very much dear magical woman. **

**You must know that these woman and girl are all my life!" **

"**Certainly"said simply Grainne.**

"**What I suppose to do with the both?" **

"**Just let it be!" Grainne assured "**

"**What words of wisdom!" said Rhett which was thinking he was the happiest man in the world! **

"**Now go and my deepest congratulations to you and Mrs O'Hara, now...?" **

"**Mrs and Miss Butler" he answered. **

"**Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler, I will miss her!" "**

"**You're brave and wise; I guess it's hard for you. **

**If you wasn't arrive in our life, I' had lost the **

**most important things in my life. Thank you again!" **

**During Grainne told him about the wedding, he thoughs she had again guess this event **

**but he soon realized both had keep the ring in theirs fingers. **

"**What perception!" he belivied. **

"**Rhett; Cat and I waiting for you!!!!" **

"**It's all right, I'm coming." **

"**Bye bye, everybody. Be happy!" said the Cailleach. **

"**We'll Grainne, my deep thanks to you!" assured Scarlett. **

**Rhett ridded Comet and the three went away though the tower to take Cat's doll: Sally during **

**Grainne pronounced old Gaelic prayers to the happiness of the family. **

"**Bye tower!"only murmured Cat. **

**For her, it's was the beginning of a great adventure very excitant. **

**That's sounded fabulous to her. **

**Now at ten o'clock, the night began to fall in Ballyhara**

**and Cat saw the stars and what she saw amazed her. **

"**Momma, Rhett take a look at this big blue star! So lovely!" **

**The 2 was thinkging the same way: "If it's you Bonnie, thanks you a lot!" **

**Scarlett remembered Grainne's words: "The angel of the story is not me." **

**Then and so did Rhett: "Blue angel with a pony, always happy!" **

**Now, they were able to go at the Jury's Hotel in Galway train for the future and happiness. **

**END OF CHAPTER 1 See you soon on the web! Hope you had liked it! **


	2. Letters and visitors, first step in fami...

**A new life in a better way. Chapter 2: First steps in family with visitors from Dunsany and letters! **

**Again I do not own Gtw and Scarlett's characters. I just gave names to Kathleen's children!**

**It was late when they arrived at the hotel! **

**They were must explain to the guardian from the Jury's hotel what the matter was. **

**Learned their adventure and their escape, the man decided to be nice with them.**

**Particularly on account of the so adorable little green yelled eyes girl. **

"**We're hungry, it's late I know but can we have got some food to eat?" asked Rhett. **

"**I will do my best to this sir!" **

**After only a few moments he came back and said that it's was arranged. **

"**Well thank you a lot, you're helpful, without mention affable." commented Rhett giving a big tip to him. **

"**That's nothing!" said the man. **

**Then, a woman arrived and showed them their table. She received a big tip too! **

**Scarlett looked Rhett and like her, his eyes seemed to say: "It's the moment!"**

"**Cat, we have to tell you about a thing you must know!" began by saying Scarlett. **

"**What's it about?" simply demanded the girl. **

"**Your father!" answered Scarlett. **

"**Oh!" just said Cat, surprised. In her head of four age's girl she thought she hasn't got one. **

**The only men her mother and she had in their life since her birth was Colum, the godfather and Luke, a friend when he went riding in Ballyhara. **

"**Who's he?" asked the girl. **

**Rhett took the floor: **

"**Darling, I'm your father." **

**Mouth gapping, she looked at Rhett. That was she answer she hoped for. **

"**You really are?" asked Cat again. **

"**Yes he is" contested Scarlett. **

"**And daddy will stay with us forever?" **

"**For sure sweet heart!" assured Rhett and Scarlett joining their voice. **

**She has again a question to ask. **

"**Why I hadn't meet you before!" **

**Rhett smiled and invented to her a story about a big tempest, how much he was sick **

**and so he was unable to come for meet his daughter. **

**He told her that Scarlett thought he was dead in the tempest. **

**When he learned where Scarlett was he decided to come immediately and he was very happy to discover he had a so great daughter. **

"**I love you very much Katie Colum Dara O'Hara ...Butler." **

"**Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler" repeated Cat. **

"**Is that my full name? I love it same it's a little long! **

**We can keep Cat for the everyday life like we always did!" **

"**Certainly" responded by the same way the parents. **

**During the late dinner, they told to Cat about Wade and Ella. **

"**That's so nice!" exclaimed the daughter. **

**Each ate the dinner and then the servants showed to Cat her room. **

**The young girl was enchanted by it! **

"**What excellents nights sleeps I will have!" she thoughts. **

**Except if the bad men were here to catch her! **

**That the thing who frightened her. She decided to ask at her parents: **

"**The nasty people will never can find us here?" wondered Cat a little worried. **

"**They can't!" said Rhett with an assured voice.**

"**Momma, Daddy, I love you!" **

"**So we do charming young girl!" **

**They hugged her very strongly. **

**All were so exhausted cause of this passionate but hard day **

**that the parents spend their wedding night in the room with their baby daughter,**

**in the big bed of the room, sleeping quietly since the beginning of the morning! **

**When he was awake Rhett laughed at him self, **

**it's was the most strange wedding night in the whole world! **

**Scarlett awaked just a few minutes later; she smiled at him, sawing him kissed **

**Cat on her head. **

"**How is my precious little wife today?" he asked. **

"**I feel very well because I got you and Cat!" she smiled a little anxious and added **

"**And I hope I will have Wade and Ella with us too. **

**I'm so sorry about denied them so long! **

**Can they again love me?" **

**Rhett put his two fingers, one on his chin and the other on his forward, **

**meaning him he reflected a lot! **

"**If you want my opinion, these children had suffered a lot. **

**And it's not totally of your fault, Scarlett but it is because of the period they born. **

**We both know you never loved the two of their respective biologically fathers **

**(I fell I'm their father in my heart.) **

**But I'm sure same if that it is you will learn to love and knew them. **

**The matter is not Charles of Franck, Wade and Ella had never known them. **

**Charles died when you were pregnant and Franck when Ella had less of 1 year, **

**and so the problem is the hard time that pushed you to find money outside**

**whereas you should have cherished them inside. **

**If I have not wrong Wade should be fifteen or sixteen and Ella about twelve. **

**You can repair and be a better mother...." **

"**That exactly what I looking for! Wade now turns into a young man, **

**now with his sixteen years old and I want to be there for him. **

**Idem for Ella, at twelve, it's the beginning of the adolescent age. **

**It's an important moment for a young girl. She must need her mother with her. No? **

**Circumstances have done I spoiled my older children childhoods, **

**I must give to them a perfect teenage time. **

**Like you just said, they are unfortunately children of the war, they had suffered. **

**They were no fatherless because you have paternal feelings for them **

**but since now completely motherless. **

**They miss too not knowing the men who generated them. **

**The lost of their aunt and their sister too.**

**The only thing they actually don't miss is roof, food and money **

**but without attention all that is nothing!" **

"**I really enjoy the Scarlett mature version! "Without attention, money is nothing!" **

**Did you find it totally alone?" spoke ironically Rhett. **

"**No! The children and you helped me much!" **

**Never an answer of her was if true and sincere thought Rhett **

**except maybe the "Yes I do" during their last wedding.**

**A treasure with a face of a little girl did that her parents let their thoughts **

**to take care of her. **

"**Mom, Dad! I'm awake!" **

"**Hello Kitty Cat, how are you?" **

**Scarlett and Rhett noticed with a great pleasure that Cat didn't wait at all **

**to call her father "Daddy". **

"**We are very well and you?" **

"**I'm fine, thank you." **

**Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler was the perfect example of the little girl always active. **

**After the breakfast she asked: **

"**What did you plan today? Can we play together?"**

"**First, I have to go outside my darling. **

**I must check if my business in Galway is all right and then **

**we can go to the zoo the afternoon with your mother!" **

"**I don't fell like stay inside, may I go with you?" **

"**You can but you will get bored, I only have to go at the bank to sign some boring papers!" **

"**I want to go with you! I don't care if I will bored" **

**All in what Cat has just say reminded to Rhett her died big sister Bonnie**

**that did laughed but made him sad at the time! **

"**Scarlett?" asked Rhett. **

"**Oh, if you just go at the bank, I'm agreeing. **

**I stay here because I have to write to the Benteen and toWade and Ella too." **

"**My older brother and sister, you told me about last night?" **

"**Yes, that is it!" **

"**When I'll come back with daddy, can I'll write to them too? **

**Aunt Harriet taught me the whole alphabet, and I begin to write now!" **

"**That's look to me a splendid idea, my angel!" said Scarlett full of joy and of**

**emotion in her voice. Finally, the three children will be link soon! **

"**They will be certainly very happy, sweetie!" pursued her father. **

"**I believe you must write to your businesses too, Mrs. Butler!" **

"**Except Tara and Ballyhara, I'd sell everything!" **

"**What do you think about that Rhett darling?" wondered Scarlett at herself. **

**He was astonished by the news. **

"**You will never stop to surprise me my dear wife!" he simply said. **

"**So you come with me, Cat?" **

**The little girl confirmed and then, both left Scarlett at the hotel. **

**She smiled, Rhett will not change: still be mad about kids and especially of his daughters. **

"**At work now!" said Scarlett. **

**In the little desk of the room, Scarlett began to write the letters to her family **

**in her beloved Tara. She announced them their soon arrival in Georgia and the existence of her youngest daughter, without forget the fact she will bring the children in Atlanta.**

**My dears Will and Suellen, **

**I hope everyone is fine in Tara and that my sister is not busy with Wade and Ella! **

**I want to say that I did a big mistake letting them here in Tara for four years, **

**far away of me and of their little sister, Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler. **

**You should know our marital problems we had Rhett and I since Bonnie death. **

**That why I leave in Ireland living with our O'Hara relatives. **

**Long story to explain why and how but Rhett and I are back together. **

**We come back to live in Atlanta and will be in Tara in one month. **

**Take care, I will see you soon. **

**Kisses from and to everyone: Scarlett O'Hara Butler.**

**That was enough and sufficient for her sister she thought, the hardiest letter will be for her children. **

**My precious Wade and Ella,**

**I hope you are all right and as happy that you can. **

**I love you both and I want your happiness. **

**What about to come with me and Rhett in Atlanta? **

**We are back together and we want nothing more than live with our three children. **

**And be a family again but forever this time. **

**I'm sorry to have not told about your youngest sister Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler.**

**She is the daughter I had with Rhett just before I leave. **

**She was born on 30th October 1875; she is full of live and wants to meet you!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry about I had to work before and so I couldn't take care of you like I will hoped for! **

**Please remember that is the past that future will be much better if you decide to come. **

**You are really free to choose to stay in Tara or not. **

**I'm able to understand if you prefer to not come with us. **

**Wade, you love Tara as much as myself, and Ella, you may link friendship with your cousins **

**but Rhett and I, we plan to visit Tara during holidays. So you'll see them again.**

**What you choose, Rhett Cat and I, will be visiting you, in one month, we leave Ireland **

**by the first ship that can bring us to America! Please forgive me I love you.**

**Kitty Cat includes a little word to you. I can't wait to know you're answer! **

**Take care: Momma!**

"**Ô I have to write to Luke too! What drudgery!" told Scarlett at herself. **

**She hated the man so much!**

**Count Fenton,**

**I write you in order to cancel our engagement! I do not love you and you do not love me! **

**Cant and I, we don't need you. **

**To tell you the truth, I just wanted marry you to take your money **

**to my Cat but it will be no honest because you wanted an heir and cause**

**of my difficult pregnancy, I can't have children anymore. **

**My husband is not died like I was thinking and with Cat we are a family now. **

**I hope you will not try to find us. **

**I think Rhett will kill you if only you intend something about his daughter or me. **

**You see she's not a bastard like you were thinking. **

**I hope you will be able to love one day; you're a pity to this point for the moment. **

**Money, honors and all this are nothing you know. **

**Sincerely yours: Scarlett O'Hara Butler.**

"**Sir! Can I know what you do with this child with you?" arrested a young woman, **

**with a charming little boy and a very nice baby. **

"**I do a walk with my daughter and she is just sleeping!" **

**contested Rhett frowned and a Cat deeply asleep in his arms. **

"**Funny but she can't be your daughter!" **

"**She is!" said Rhett a little angry now. **

**What the matter was with this woman? he wondered. **

"**You know Sir, I'm her second godmother and I see she's without her momma!" **

"**Are you one of Scarlett's cousins?" he interrupted.**

"**Yes my name is Kathleen O'Hara O'Connor but you can't be Scarlett husband..." **

"**No, I'm not died as you think and Scarlett and other thought too!" **

**He explained to her the story he told to Cat about the tempest and everything. **

"**Please accept my deep apology I didn't know that!" **

"**That's nothing!" he assured. **

"**Please understand I just arrived of Ballyhara and when I saw this disaster,**

**and my brother grave I went crazy and pained thinking, **

**that in more we can have hurt Scarlett and Cat!" **

**Rhett put a moment of silence in the conversation then said: **

"**I am so sorry for your brother. I was with my wife to receive his last words,**

**he told us that he was sorry to can't say goodbye to all the O'Hara family **

**and he asked us to take care of Cat for him. **

**I wish I can know him better, your brother looked into a great father...**

**and a great man too!" commented Rhett full of respect in his voice. **

"**Excuse me Mrs. O'Connor, I'm not introduce to you correctly,**

**my name is Mr. Rhett Kinnicut Butler. Please call me Rhett!" **

"**Kathleen, after all you're my cousin by relatives. **

**Is Scarlett all right?" asked the woman a little worried! **

"**Fine but a little tired by the recent events!" **

"**Where is she?" **

"**At the hotel, maybe you want to come with us, we just come back to the bank; **

**we returned at the hotel when we met you!" **

"**All right I follow u Mr. ... I mean Rhett!" **

"**Aunt Kathleen, I'm glad you here!" **

**said Cat seeing the cousin of her mother by her side **

"**May I hold her?" asked shyly Kathleen. **

"**Of course you can!" contested Rhett. **

**She took the child in her arms, giving her boy Sean to Rhett, **

**and kissed Cat's dark hair repeated: **

"**My God, thank you a lot, she has nothing!" **

**Rhett could hear what she said very well. **

**During the way in direction of the hotel, Kathleen introduced to Rhett:**

**Sean, her son and her baby daughter Scarlett Katherine Mary O'Connor. **

**Scarlett because of Scarlett of course and cause of their grandmother too. **

**Katherine and Mary because it was the name of the mothers of her and her husband. **

**Rhett explained everything with more details. **

"**We are back!" said Cat joyfully to her mother pushing the door of their room in the hotel. **

"**You did speed the travel at the banck!" **

"**Guess who we had find on the way?" **

"**I don't know darling!" **

**Rhett entered in the room: **

"**Hello my wife! I invited your cousin and her two charming children!" **

"**Kathleen, I'm so glad you're here!"**

"**So I am!" **

**Tears in their eyes they thought about Colum, **

**Rhett had taken the children at the restaurant of the hotel to take a soda and an ice cream,**

**waiting for the lunch time. **

**For the first time since Kathleen learnt the death of her brother,**

**she began to cry in her cousin's arms. **

**They spoke of Colum, of the O'Hara and then of Rhett and Cat! **

"**It's so miraculous, I have my husband alive!" **

"**I'm so happy for you my Scarlett!" **

**Both smiled now! Scarlett told her that Cat and her will leave Ireland with Rhett. **

"**That so logical!" commented Kathleen. **

**Then Scarlett made promise Kathleen to come with her kids and husband Kevin visit them. **

"**I don't care if you are very homesick; you know you will see Dunsany when you will be back!" **

"**I promise to come next year if Kevin is agreeing. **

**His brother could look after our farmer during one month or two!" **

"**But where is Kevin?" said Scarlett remembered her cousin husband. **

"**He's in Ballyhara, looking for you and Cat all over the wood! **

**He will come take me here in two days; Dunsany is not sure for the moment!" **

"**Oh, I'm sure, it will be all right, don't worry my dear!" **

"**We'll see what he'll say Scarlett!" **

**Scarlett said again how much she was sorry for Colum, **

**And for the fact they hadn't time to bring her for Colum's funeral. **

**Kathleen assured to Scarlett that she approved what her husband **

**and she has done since these events. **

"**Rhett and you had no choice, Scarlett!" **

**That turned the conversation about Rhett. **

"**In what way, you had find he was still alive?" **

"**It was him who found me and Cat. I was so happy!" **

"**He looks so happy to have you and Cat, darling!" **

"**Yes, he truly is!"**

"**And what Cat is thinking about her father!"  
"She loves him so much! She's enchanted and so he's!"**

"**That's sound me fabulous!" **

**Scarlett smiled, Kathleen had really true! It was!**

**At the restaurant of the hotel, everyone had a wonderful lunchtime. **

**Rhett had invited everyone. **

**After, Kathleen announced that she had to go to the telegraph office,**

**In order to warn her husband that Scarlett and Cat were safe. **

"**Can I come with you?" said Sean. The little boy loved very much his father. **

**He hasn't seen him since 2 days and he missed him.**

"**If you want!" contested the mother.**

"**When you will come back, we'll go to the zoo together!" promised Scarlett.**

**They finished the lunch, Kathleen and Sean went outside and Rhett and Scarlett,**

**with their Kitty Cat came back at their room. **

"**Can I write to Wade and Ella, now?" asked the little girl.**

"**Certainly Cat!" said the mother overjoyed.**

"**I need you help to do this Momma!" did remark the girl. She pursued:**

"**I don't want there is a mistake in my letter for my brother and sister!"**

"**All right my baby!" replied Scarlett more and more overjoyed.**

"**Daddy, do you want to do the letter with Momma and me?"**

"**No, darling because I have myself a letter for my mother to do!"**

"**Do the daddies have mothers too?" asked a very surprised Cat. **

"**Yes, everyone had one!" **

"**And daddies have daddies?"**

"**Yes, it's the same way!"**

"**So I will write to write your momma and your daddy too!"**

"**My daddy lives in heaven now. He leaves us because he was sick!"**

"**I'm so sorry daddy. I guess it's the same way for momma's dad and mom!"**

"**Yes, you're true darling!" said Scarlett.**

"**Everyone let us when they become old and sick! I don't want you leave me!"**

"**Don't worry, you mother and me are not so old my precious!"**

"**Your mother must be old, so she will let us too!" contested Cat sadly.**

"**She may be old but I don't think she's ready yet to leave this world for the heaven, **

**without have met her granddaughter. In more she is in a wonderful health."**

"**I'm glad to hear that. And do you have brother and sister?"**

"**I've got a brother and a sister my sweetheart!**

**Your aunt, Rosemary Butler and your Uncle Ross Butler!"**

"**And you momma?"**

"**I've got two sisters. Aunt Suellen and Aunt Carreen.**

"**I want to...."**

"**Write to them, we know darling!'" said joyfully the parents.**

**Cat was very happy to discover more and more about her family. **

**About her Uncle Will and her cousins Susie, Martha and Jane Benteen!**

**So with joy, the little family began their epistolary work.**

"**Cat really wants to see her family reunified. I want it too. I hope God will **

**listen to us!" though Scarlett in her head!**

**Patiently, the parents made the letters with their daughter.**

**Dears Wade and Ella,**

**I'm your little sister Cat. I'm glad to see you soon. It' will be great if you answer**

**to me. I hope you're okay. Momma helped me to do the letter.**

**I'm sure we'll have good fun together. Kisses and take care: Cat**

**Ps: I did a drawing especially for you and I enclosed in the letter! **

**Hope you'll like it. **

**Dears Granny and Aunt Rosemary,**

**I'm Cat and I'm your granddaughter and your niece. I'm four years old but I'll**

**turned about five in late October. Daddy helped me to write you. It'll be nice if you**

**give me some news of you. I hope see you very soon. I did a drawing for you as you **

**can see. Take care: Cat- Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler.**

**Dears Uncle Will and Aunt Suellen,**

**How are you? My name is Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler. I'm your niece!**

**The daughter of Rhett and Scarlett. I'm excited to see you soon. Momma helped**

**me to write to you. I enclosed a drawing to you. Do you like it? **

**Kisses and take care: Cat.**

**Dears Susie, Martha and Jane,**

**Hello! I'm your cousin, the little sister of Wade and Ella. I'm glad to see you soon!**

**This is a drawing I did for you. I can't wait to visit everybody in Tara. Momma helped**

**me to write to you. Hello to everyone! Take care: Cat.**

**Dear Aunt Careen,**

**My name is Cat and I'm the daughter of Scarlett. Momma told me you live in a**

**convent. I'm curious to see it and you too of course. I made a drawing of a church **

**in order you put it in your room. Big kisses: Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler.**

**Momma helped me to write to you.**

**Dears Biggs Aunts Eulalie and Pauline,**

**I'm Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler, your niece. The daughter of Scarlett and Rhett,**

**(Dad and momma!). They helped me to write to you. I know you're my Granny's best**

**friends. I did a little drawing for each of you. Hope see you soon: Cat**

**Dears Uncle Ashley and Aunt Harriet, Beau and Billy,**

**How are you? You must already know me Uncle Ashley. I'm Cat, Scarlett and Rhett's daughter.**

**Aunt Harriet was my nanny when I was younger. I can't wait to see you and Beau. **

**Best remember-ring to Billy and Aunt Harriett. **

**(she learnt me the alphabet and momma helped me to write you.)**

**See you soon. This is a drawing for your family. Take care: Cat **

**Dears Uncle Ross and Aunt Margaret,**

**Let me introduce to you myself: your niece Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler.**

**My dad is Rhett and Scarlett is my momma. Dad helped me to write these words.**

**I hope, I will see you soon. Attending to this, I did a drawing for you. Kiss: Cat. **

**That did Rhett and Scarlett had to write letters to explain this which Cat **

**insisted to mail during the way for the zoo. She was always so rapid!**

**Dears Aunt Eulalie and Pauline,**

**I apologize to hadn't kept in touch with you!**

**I was lived in Ireland and I had a daughter with Rhett near five years ago. **

**She had written to you too. Isn't wonderful?**

**I'm pleased to announce our arrival: Rhett, Cat and I about one month. **

**It's a long story. I will explain you everything later when we will be arrive. **

**Please answer. Take care: Scarlett **

**Dear little sister darling,**

**Is everything is all right at your convent? Accept my regrets about hadn't **

**kept in touch with you and the family. I hadn't the strong necessary, only **

**sorrows came my way and I needed to make a break. I'm pleased to introduce**

**you my youngest child, my daughter, my blessing: Katie Colum Dara O'Hara **

**Butler. I will come with her visiting you. See you soon! Your devoted Scarlett.**

**Dears Ashley, Harriet, Billy and Beau,**

**I hope your little family is all right. You must know about Cat. **

**Rhett, her and my self will be back in Atlanta about 1 month. See you soon!**

**We miss each of you four. Take care and big kisses: All the Butler Family.**

"**That's it Rhett, I've just finished my letters and you?"**

"**I just do a rereading and I will finish my love!"**

"**Okay take time my darling!'"**

**Dears Mother and Rosemary,**

**I write you from Ireland about the changing it's happening in my live,**

**I have a daughter from Scarlett: Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler.**

**She is about her five years old and she is really wonderful.**

**Some mistakes happened in my story with Scarlett but that is the past.**

**I remarried with her yesterday and I fell very happy. **

**I did not do that only because of Cat (the nickname of Katie) but because**

**Scarlett is the woman of my life. I love her, you can't imagine how much.**

**We succeeded to pass on our different and keep only the best.**

**What matters if we hadn't find a note of her when she had left? **

**She told me she had let one and for once I believe her. **

**I hope you won't be shocked by this news.**

**I will come back with my wife and my daughter in visit to see you.**

**So I will see you about around one month.**

**Please take care and be happy of my actual happiness. **

**Your beloved son and brother: Rhett.K. Butler.**

**Dears Ross and Margaret,**

**I wish you both are all right. I write you in order to introduce you Miss**

**Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler, our daughter with Scarlett. **

**Mother will explain you everything with more details.**

**I would just warned you about your new niece. **

**Sincerely: Rhett Butler.**

**Dears Wade and Ella,**

**What a silly thing I've done leaving you, your mother and sister.**

**I want to repair this enormous mistake. **

**You may be mad at me, aren't you?**

**I hope not too much!**

**Can I confidence you something? **

**I was so heartbroken with the death of your sister and so did your **

**mother that we had forget to take care of you.**

**I know we shouldn't denied you. **

**There were no reason, you loved Bonnie as much as us.**

**You too had suffered. **

**But now you have another sister and we can be a family!**

**Without forget Bonnie, we can be it with Cat now.**

**I will tell you another of my secret,**

**I always considered both of you like my own children!**

**I'm full of respect for both of your fathers but like I **

**would like you call me "Dad" same if it's pretentious.**

**With your agreement of course!**

**All five, we need a new beginning.**

**Please answer at me or at your mother. **

**We need and want to know your feelings!**

**See you soon. I miss you. Rhett who loves each of you!**

"**Darling, I've just finished!!" said Rhett.**

"**Good, I just go in the other piece to see if baby Scarlett is **

**awake yet!" contested joyfully Scarlett.**

"**All right my pet! Now we just need to wait Kathleen and Sean!"**

"**Someone had told about us?" contested the woman.**

"**Perfect timing" contested at his turn Rhett seeing **

**Scarlett just coming back with Cat and the baby.**

"**Hello Kathleen, Scarlett had done a wonderful nap. She seems to fit up in scratch now!" **

"**Perfect then! So what about the zoo now?" laughed Kathleen.**

"**We'll go right away but first did you have some news of Kevin?" asked Scarlett.**

"**Yes we have, interrupted Sean and they're not bad at all!"**

"**I'm glad to hear that young boy."**

"**Sean, do you know that I can speak without help, yes we hade good news!**

**Dunsany is safer now and Kevin will come in two days to bring us at home!"**

"**I want to see the babies bears and the babies lions too!" exclaimed Cat.**

"**Your wishes are my commands my Kitty Cat!" agreed the father.**

**So the six (include Kathleen's baby) went to visit the zoo after posted the mails.**

**They all spent a fun afternoon with all the animals.**

**That the way took the next two weeks! Kevin went like he had promise to catch wife **

**and children at home two days after the afternnon at the zoo.**

**Scarlett tried to convince him to come next year in visit with his family.**

**He contented to smile and said: "We'll see my dear!"**

**In change he promised to Scarlett to be there with Kathleen Sean and Scarlett to her departure **

**with her family for America. **

**Between zoo, stores and the market of Galway, the three were very busy.**

**Cat absolutely wanted bring with her beautiful presents for her family.**

**She still waited for the answers of everyone.**

**For Ella she had chosen elegant ribbons multi collared and Irish pellicoat colored too.**

**For Wade, knifes and Irish clothes and costumes.**

**To Uncle Will, she had chosen the same way. **

**Jewellery cheep but nice for Suellen. **

**To her cousins, doll for the youngest and for the two older the same as Ella.**

"**To Granny, it will be a pretty and warm shawl!" **

**Then, she took two different books about Ireland for Aunts Rosemary and Margaret.**

**To Uncle Ross, her father told her he was keen on of woods objects. **

**So she decided to take a wood sculpture that represented a proud cavalier on his horse.**

**To Aunt Careen, that was easier cause the fact she was a religious: a beautiful rosary.**

**To Ashley and Harriet: books about Ireland mythology.**

**To Billy and Beau: books about horses and wood contructions. **

**To Eulalie and Pauline: glassware objects and warns coverage for the next winter. **

**Fortunately her parents helped her very much for choosing the gifts.**

**Six days after the letters were posters, the answers arrived. **

**Practically, all said the same in different words: **

"**Thank for the drawing, we can't wait to see all of you three!"**

**But Cat favourite answer was Wade and Ella letter!**

**Dear's beloved parents and sister!**

**We can't wait to see you. It's great you come back soon! Ella has already begin **

**to package the luggage's. We were much moved by you letters. **

**Dad, please take care of Momma and Momma take care of Cat. **

**We don't pardon you right now, we have already done it before! **

**We understand very well.**

**You remarriage make us surprised and glad. **

**Now we're counting the days!**

**We love and miss you too. Please don't doubt about that. **

**It's so marvellous and unbelievable we're a family again!**

**Kisses, we patiently waiting for you: your beloved teenage children.**

**In more Ella and Wade had added a drawing too especially for her.**

**It represented a teenage boy and a teenage girl kissed a younger child **

**in front of a big shinning sun. What she could have more? Nothing!**

**Like her mom she was more than overjoyed if it was possible! **

**Scarlett didn't stop singing, dancing, kissing her and Rhett.**

**Cat noticed she has never seen her mother in such state of bliss!**

**And so did Rhett!**

**So funny when it was time to prepared all the packets and luggages!**

**Scarlett sat down at the trunk, trying to close it! **

**Her parents laughed so much that she laughed with them too!**

"**It's our last evening in Ireland sweetie." said Scarlett to Cat. **

"**I know Momma; we'll take the boat tomorrow morning!"**

"**Are you sad about it, darling?"**

"**No, I want to go in America!"**

"**I love you, Cat."**

"**So I do, momma."**

**She kissed Cat and went to her room to join Rhett.**

"**She will be asleep in a few seconds!"**

"**All right, she's not too much nervous?"**

"**Not at all! She's very determined for doing the trip!"**

**It was so good to be in Rhett's arms again after all these years!**

**Scarlett wished that the night could during forever!**

**The next morning all the family was in her "starting block" for the departure.**

**Indeed, the "Brian Boru" embarked his passengers at precisely 10 o'clock. **

**So they took their breakfast very rapidly at the hotel, they was yet a little late.**

**On the quay, they found the O'Connor like it was convinced! **

"**Bye I will miss you Kathleen!" said Scarlett a little blue! **

"**Me too darling!" contested Mrs O'Connor, very moved too!**

**The two women hold the other in their arms with a promise to keep in touch!**

**Kathleen hold Cat a last time and then shake hands with Rhett!**

**Scarlett did the same with Kevin and hugged her cousin's children!**

**Kevin hugged Cat and shake hands with Rhett! **

**Nobody was forgotten, it was goodbye's time!**

**A last sign with the hand from everyone and Rhett, Scarlett and Cat went. **

**In the footbridge, they were a family like the other. **

**The new life can begin now. Soon the family will be reunified! **

**End of chapter 2! I know it's not the best but read and jugde of that!**

**For the next chapter I plan to tell you about the 2 weeks of journey! **

**With all my love: Soña. **


	3. Story of the blue Angel

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet**

**Chapter 3: The story of the Blue Angel (for the love of a child).**

**First, before to go on with my story, thanks for all yours reviews! **

**Again, I do not own Gwtw and Scarlett's characters.**

**They belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley.**

**The Brian Boru had just left the Irish coast in Galway to take the see since America.**

**The Butler family had reserved the most comfortable and costing suite in the ship.**

**Normally Scarlett always finding the journey so shirt but by this time, two weeks, **

**seemed, very long to her. **

**At the end, there will be Tara and by all things, Wade and Ella! **

**Cat fell exactly the same way as her mother. **

**Soon, she will meet her brother and sister.**

**Many distractions took place during the trip, like theatre by example. **

**That made a lot, in the fact Scarlett was less impatient to this trip ending! **

**Rhett, Cat and her looked with pleasure to the comic plays.**

**All this was news for Scarlett, more open minded, she began to have some artistic taste. **

"**It's because you have more free time to discover different things, my love" said Rhett.**

"**I can't believe that Rhett! Do you imagine what Melly will say if she were again here?"**

"**Scarlett darling, I'm glad you definitely improve. I love you so!" imitated Rhett. **

"**Don't laugh, Rhett. I miss her so as less as much I miss..."**

"**Yes, excuse me. She was a so great lady. It only was an affectionate tribute!"**

**She smiled. Cat interrupted the conversation saying with her little voice:**

"**Who "Melly" was? Is it the "Blue Angel" Grainne told me about?"**

"**No my sweetheart" contested Rhett.**

"**Melanie was my best friend when I lived in America. **

**She was married with your Uncle Ashley who is now, Aunt Harriet's husband. **

**Unfortunately she left us one year and half before your birth.**

**Do you understand it? It's perhaps a little hard to you to see." **

**asked Scarlett to her daughter.**

"**Yes I think so. I'm so sorry I wish I could know her. **

**She sounds to me like a very nice woman."**

"**Yes, she was very kind my Kitty Cat."**

"**If I follow the story well, she was Beau's mother too."**

**Scarlett thought that Cat will be a perfect Southern lady in the way she was so young **

**but able to understand all the genealogy of very big families. **

**She was not conceived in Charleston for nothing thougth Scarlett in herself, **

**laughing of it. She knows that is the only quality Cat has to do a "Great Lady".**

"**It's exact Cat!" confirmed Rhett. **

"**And what about the famous Blue Angel!" asked again Katie.**

**Scarlett and Rhett looked each other in order to know what they have to do.**

**They knew they couldn't speak of Bonnie without prepared her younger sister.**

**And be prepared them too! It was a too hard emotional subject! **

**In more, they had never evoked Bonnie's death together or with other.**

**Finally Rhett decided to avoid the talk.**

"**Kitty Cat, what an excuse to not going to bed. **

**The play is over and now, you need some rest! **

**Your mother and I will tell you about the angel later!"**

"**All right daddy, as you say!" said Cat.**

**But they perfectly knew they must tell about her at Cat.**

**For sure, she will ask again!**

**So they left the audience and went in their suite booth. **

**Rhett told the story of the sleeping beauty at his daughter. **

**She quickly fell asleep and he could join Scarlett in their room!**

**His wife was combing her hair before going to bed!**

**She saw her husband reflect in the big mirror of the room. **

"**Rhett, Cat had asked. What we are supposing to do now." **

"**Tell her the truth, trying to not hurt her too much!"**

"**I would love to succeed but that's impossible Rhett!**

**How can we do that! Her death was the most horrible thing **

**I see since all my lifetime! My baby darling.....Bonnie......"**

**Without having time to realise it, she was crying in Rhett's arms**

**and he was full of tears in the eyes too but he tried his possible to **

**console her same if he was of course very pain and moved too.**

"**Shhhht Scarlett, don't be sad, remember how she was cheerful. **

**I know it's hard but we must keep only the best of her. Please!!!!!!**

"**You're again right Rhett, I will do an effort when we'll tell to Cat who **

**Bonnie was for us. I will life for her, it will be my tribute. Sometimes, I **

**guess it'll be hard but I will do my best. We have Cat, I must do it. **

**You know same six years after, I'm again blue, depress. It seems to me **

**yesterday when she has this horrible accident. I hope she's happy where**

**she is as much when she was with you. Sure, she could be a great big sister to Cat. **

"**Again, we must rebuilt our life now. In more I know you never love to look back."**

"**Yes, you're true but I can't and I don't want to forget our little Bonnie Blue Butler. **

**Sometimes, it's hurt me but that's complety normal. There is sore who can never be**

**cicatrised and lost a child is one of them. I think we're well places to understand it. **

"**Yes, my love. But now and without forget, we must move on. Cat doesn't have to live **

**in a sad place with the ghost of someone who is not here anymore except in our hearts."**

"**Completely agree, Rhett. **

**This mourning had broke my heart but I promise you my heart will go on, **

**for you, for me, for us, for the children. I'm sure you will help me in this target. **

"**Yes, I will help you Scarlett. Don't worry, I will help you. I will do my best my pet."**

**She smiled at him now, her depress moment went away. **

**She remembered the weeks after her daughter death, their silences, **

**and their followings misunderstandings. **

**She never desire to be in the same situation again.**

**What she wanted to tell to Rhett but couldn't cause of her own pain and distress. **

"**Rhett, I think I have to present my sincere apology for what I told you. **

**I'm sure you remember when Bonnie fall, I told you very nasty thing.**

**Of course, you have not killed her, I didn't think what I was saying Rhett. **

**The days following her decease I wanted to tell this but I was really unable to do it."**

"**Thank you a lot but it's not necessary to confess this right now. I already know.**

**For sure, I feel guilty to teach her how to ride on the right sell saddle but I realised **

**that it was "just" a horrible worse of luck, an accident. Now, again, we must move on.**

**I regret too to have said to you, you were a bad mother. I was terribly wrong.**

**I don't know if a cat is better mother than you but you're a great mother to Cat. **

**It will be the same with Wade and Ella don't worry!"**

"**Those mean a lot for me Rhett. You're so nice."**

"**Together, we will arrive to surmount our sadness and we will live happily. Now, rest!"**

**pursued Rhett with a lot of resolution and authority in his voice.**

"**What do you think about having other children, Scarlett?"**

"**I just love too but that impossible. When Cat was born, there were complications.**

**The fact is I can't be pregnant anymore. I'm sure of that because Grainne told me."**

"**Yes, I trust her too. It's not the end of the world, Scarlett. I love you and I fell more**

**than overjoyed with our three children. I was saying that aimlessly really."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, the important is you are with me. With or without new children, I love you!**

**Now, for once in your live, will you listen to me and try to sleep a little?"added Rhett. **

"**Yes, I fell tired tonight. Thank you Rhett, I'm going to bed now. I love you too."**

"**Yes, I fell the same I come too Scarlett!" said only Rhett.**

**So silently, the both hided themselves in the warms coverage.**

"**Rhett!" only pronounced Scarlett.**

"**What the matter my pet?"contested her husband.**

"**Bonnie...Don't you think, it was a talk we should have six years ago!"**

**He only was content to kissed Scarlett on her forehead.**

**Later was better than never!**

**The next morning was an ordinary day for the Brian Boru as for our family. **

**From the ship, Rhett and Scarlett had send a telegram to say at Tara they were on the **

**boat and in road to join us. They did the same at Rhett's family in Charleston. **

**Speaking about all and nothing, the evening came quite quickly.**

"**Dad, Mom, I want to go to bed. Do you come for tell me a story?"**

"**All right, we come with you sweet heart." announced Scarlett.**

"**So, tonight can I know the story of the Blue angel?"**

"**She is very stubborn and she never gives up" murmured Rhett at Scarlett. **

"**Doesn't mean to you someone, my love?" retorted Scarlett by the same way.**

"**Yes, we promise you!" said the parents.**

"**So who is he?" asked impatiently Cat.**

"**In fact, the angel Grainne spoke you about is a girl." began Rhett.**

"**So?" encouraged Cat more and more curious. **

"**You know, you have an older brother and sister called Wade and Ella."**

"**Yes you already told me about them. Please go on!"**

"**Well between the moment they born and the moment you born, your father**

**and I we had another child. A girl we called Bonnie. She was very beautiful!"**

"**Beautiful just like you, treasure!" commented Rhett. **

"**Yes, you Dad are right, Cat darling." emphasized Scarlett.**

"**Great, why haven't you spoken me of her before? I had written to her too!"**

**Cat remarked the shinning eyes of her parents, it was the first time since they **

**were together she saw them, full of tears.**

**Bit by bit, her brain made the connection. She put her hand at her mouth.**

"**My God, I'm so sorry. I believe I put one's foot in it. She is in heaven too!"**

"**Yes, she went with the angel because she had an important accident!"**

"**Rhett and I loved her as we love you. We miss her very much."added Scarlett.**

"**I guess it, I didn't want to hurt you." apologized Cat.**

"**That's nothing. You have the right to know."assured Scarlett.**

"**What she looked like?"**

"**She looked a little like you but not entirely. She has big blue eyes very nice.**

**Like you, always active. Authoritarian but tender by the same way!"**

"**In what type of accident Bonnie went with the angels?" asked Cat again.**

"**She fall out of her pony, she was four years old."contested Scarlett.**

"**She has a pony? Just like me Momma!" Cat was enchanted by her similarity with her**

**sister she will never meet but fell very close all the same. **

"**Yes, she called him Mr Butler. To thanks me to give him to her."**

**At the same time, Cat was sad because her parents were sad and because she understood**

**the fact that she never could play with this sister. Suddenly, little tears come to her cheek.**

"**Don't begin to cry, Colum told you heaven is a place which every people is happy!"**

"**You're true Momma but I'm sure she could be happy with us too. **

**God called Bonnie in his place too early. **

**He was wrong and drunk.**

**I never can say her how much I could love her. **

**Cat is sad. I will never see her face. I must be content to imagine."**

**It was a statement who came from the mouth of the little girl.**

"**Well, Scarlett can you stay with Cat for a few little? I come back quickly!"**

**She agreed. **

**He came back with a picture that Scarlett had completely forgotten she existed. **

"**Look, Kitty Cat. Let me introduce Bonnie and Melanie with your mother in the picture.**

**Cat shyly took a look at it. Bonnie, Melanie and her mom smiled to her. **

"**She was so pretty, just like you momma! Auntie Melly look the kindness it self."**

"**Tell me if you'll like to keep the picture of your sister with your mother and your aunt?"**

"**Yes, more than everything Daddy!"**

"**Well, it's yours so!" affirmed Rhett.**

"**Thank you Dad, I don't know what say more!"**

**He kissed her saying: "Now, have a good night sleeps, girl. I love you"**

"**I will but before I have a secret to say to momma. Only girls!" **

"**I see I'm out of place!" he kissed again his daughter, laughing now then he went in his room.**

"**What is the secret, you have to tell me darling?"**

"**It's not a secret; **

**I want to be alone with you to thank you for let me riding whereas Bonnie falls. **

**I imagine if I have a girl and then she fall horses and died, the other one..... **

**I won't be able to let her riding anymore. You're so brave."**

"**Cat, you and Bonnie are two different people. **

**You're similarities, for sure because you're sisters but you're not Bonnie. **

**And Bonnie is not you. That is a fact and it's normal. There's no behaviour in it!" **

**It may hurt me sometimes when you ridded Ree, you're true.**

**But you have to live your life for what you are, not for the other was."**

"**Momma, why Grainne told her like the "Blue angel". I don't understand!"**

"**Well, she may become now an angel guardian who always takes care of you, of us.**

**Blue because it was her favourite colour. **

**She only wanted to have blue clothes and blue things!"**

**Cat smiled: "Do you think that it could get on well with Bonnie and me?"**

"**Yes, of course darling; as the same way, you'll get on well with Wade and Ella."**

**The mother waited for the answer of her child.**

"**Yes, now I'm exhausted. I'll do a prayer for Bonnie and Auntie Melly. Then sleep!"**

"**I will do it with you if you want."**

**So they prayed for a few moment, then Scarlett sang a lullaby to Cat. **

**The girl yet was sleeping deeply. **

**In their room, Scarlett repeated what Cat has just told her at Rhett.**

"**You did well. Exactly what she needed to hear. You're a devoted mother, Scarlett!" **

"**I'm trying it with all my heart and my soul!"**

"**Good, we told of Bonnie with Cat. It will not be taboo anymore!"**

"**That's right. But now stop about past, let's talk about the future. **

**You must be well informed about my sell of the house in Atlanta..."**

"**So, go on Mrs Butler. What have you planed?"**

"**I really don't know. We may fix in Tara for a little but then...**

**What about do a very big trip with the children after the official wedding?"**

"**Yes, I agree. I just bought a privacy boat. Just after Anne passed away.**

**We must use it. Don't you think so Scarlett? What about a world tour together?"**

"**Again, I'm so sorry about Anne. You're again true. That an excellent idea!**

**By the way, why you didn't come with your own boat in Ireland?"**

"**Because, it wasn't ready for my departure for Galway. I couldn't wait to see you!" **

**He pursued: "But I needed a fix place. My businesses and my money need an address**

**to come on my bank account. The boat need to be maintain, cleaned etc....." **

**In more the children need to have a stable place near the trip!"**

"**Yes, so what do you suggest?"**

"**I will make build a new house for us! **

**In a charming place, far away from 2 miles of Atlanta."**

"**Wonderful. I want the house as shinning and lightly it's possible!"**

"**No other idea of decoration, my pet?" said Rhett.**

"**No, I decide every member of the family will have a special place in the house only for **

**him and apart of his room. The rooms will be decorated in wishes of their owner. **

**And for the commune part, we will do the decoration together. **

**The children will participate!!! I'm sure they will be happy of our project!"**

"**Well that the best idea you never had in your life my pet!" laughed Rhett tenderly.**

"**I'm surprised, Rhett. You have changed too. **

**You're not telling I'm a foolish to make you spend too much money?" **

"**No, not anymore. I see you have found the right way to use it. So......"**

"**Are you saying how much you're pride of me?" say provocatively Scarlett.**

"**Yes I sincerely do it, Scarlett. Don't doubt about this!**

**The Southern Belle turned into a great woman, a great wife and a great mom!"**

"**Thank you. I will never be indifferent about a compliment of you!"**

**She put her head on his shoulder. **

**She feels in harmony with the world when she was in Rhett's arms. **

**Nothing more counted.**

"**Rhett, I finally succeed to find you this morning!" laughed Scarlett.**

**After their night, Scarlett hadn't find Rhett when she was awake.**

**The couple were in Cat's room. **

**His happy father was playing with her and Sally. **

"**Hello momma, have you slept well!'"**

"**Yes, I think we can say that darling!"**

**She smiled at Rhett who was place behind her daughter; he did the same.**

"**And you, aroon?"**

"**I had sleep like a log!"**

"**What's aroon mean?" asked Rhett. **

"**The word Darling in Gaelic. She's our Katie aroon!" **

"**Yes. It's a lovely word."**

"**When we will arrive at Tara Daddy?"**

"**We will finish our journey in one week in Charleston.**

**To see Granny, Aunties Rosemary, Margaret and Careen and your Uncle Ross.**

**The next step will be Savannah to pay a visit at Aunties Eulalie and Pauline.**

**Then we will take the train since Atlanta in order to see Aunt Harriet with Uncle **

**Ashley and your cousins Beau and Billy. And maybe some of our friends.**

**And from Atlanta we will take again the train since a city called Jonesboro. **

**Here, we will find Uncle Will, he will bring us to Tara.**

"**And at Tara, I will see Aunt Suellen, her daughters and Wade and Ella!"**

"**Yes that exact !" conclude her mother. **

"**I'm very impatient and happy to know everybody!"**

**The promenade in the bridge was agreeable.**

**Observing the dolphins playing, Cat applauded asking now where the mermaids were.**

**One week after they could see the coast of Charleston.**

**The family were on the bridge to see it.**

"**The beach is wonderful and the climate is warm!"commented Cat.**

**Scarlett and Rhett noticed Cat's words smiling together.**

**Indeed, it was the beach Cat's became from.**

**Normally the terminus was in Savannah but they decided to see Rhett's family. **

**End of chapter 3: Thanks for you support. Keep review! **

**See you for Rhett and Scarlett adventures in the next chapter. **

**I promise you a big surprise for the chapter four.**


	4. The surprise finding nobody

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet**

**Chapter 4: The surprise! **

**Let's go for the following of the story. **

**Again thanks a lot for all yours reviews**

**I do not all Gwtw and Scarlett's characters.**

**Like you know they belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley.**

**The gangway of the Brian Boru dropped the passengers in Charleston's port. **

"**I guess you're happy to be arrived my precious!" asked Rhett to Cat.**

"**Yes, I will see all my family!"**

**The little girl contemplated the view since the port. **

"**What's that?" wondered Cat observing a strange place full of crosses in stone.**

"**It's a cemetery darling!" contested Scarlett.**

"**What's the use of it?"asked Cat again.**

"**That where we put the people who go to the heaven!"said Rhett.**

"**Why there are flowers at the stone?"**

"**That the use, aroon. People put flowers in the stone of people who go to the heaven.**

**It's in order to tell them how much we miss and love them contested Scarlett again.**

"**I suppose Bonnie and Auntie Melly have their own stones."**

"**Yes but not in this cemetery. In the one of Atlanta."**

"**Would it be possible to put some flowers on their stones when we will be in Atlanta?"**

"**Yes, of course sweet heart." concluded Rhett. **

"**Look Cat, this house in the mountain. This is Dumnore, the natal house of your Dad!" **

"**It's a big and lovely house. Are Granny and Auntie Rosemary living here too?"**

"**No, this house is not ours anymore. We have another one. More little but lovely too!"**

"**All right now interrupted Scarlett. What about finding a horse drawn car and go. **

**I think Granny and Auntie are waiting for us. We don't want them to wait too much!"**

**Cat was stun to discover that their driver was dark.**

**Indeed she had never seen a coloured person before. **

**Stupefied but polite, she decided to not mention her surprise in front of him.**

**She did it inside in the carriage, comfortably installed. **

"**Mom, Dad. Have you seen the skin of the driver? He's very dark."**

**The parents did burst out of laughing.**

"**Well, you'll see many dark people now Kitty Cat."**

"**Really? Why are they dark daddy?"**

"**It's just because they come from very hot countries in Africa.**

**So their sun was so hot that it makes them dark. They're kindly people."**

"**You don't have to be frightened by them. They're adorable!"**

"**I was not scary of him. I was only surprised." retorted Cat a little annoyed. **

"**Yes we know, darling!"**

"**Now, the incident is finish. So here we are, Granny!" added Scarlett. **

"**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss"slacked Cat overjoyed. **

**Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the house of Eleanor Butler.**

**They knocked at the door, happy but nervous at the same time.**

**Especially Scarlett, worried about the reaction of her mother in law.**

**A carriage was spending on the street, near the Butler's house.**

**It was Sally Brewton. Scarlett recognized the handbell tinkled. **

"**Hello, Rhett, hello Scarlett, hello miss Katie. How are you?" said the old woman.**

"**Great and yourself, dear Mrs Brewton?" answered Rhett with a smile.**

"**I'm feeling all rigth thank you, Rhett."**

"**You must remember my wife Scarlettt Butler, Sally."**

"**Of course, it's a real pleasure to see you again Scarlett."**

"**The pleasure is mine Sally."**

**Rhett went on: "Sally, I would like to introduce you my daughter..."**

"**Miss Katie Colum Dara O'Hara Butler, I know" **

**She stopped to look at Rhett and Scarlett to looked Cat. **

"**Katie, your grandma doesn't stop to speak about you. So does your Aunt."**

**Cat was on a seventh cloud to hear that. She contested very solemnly.**

"**Nice to meet you, Mrs Brewton. I'm glad you say that."**

"**Well I'm glad to meet you too, little miss Butler."**

"**I must leave now, I'm already late. It was a pleasure."**

**The old woman was smiling at the family then pursued her way.**

**Saying goodbye, Scarlett and Rhett inclined their head. **

**Cad did respectually a curtsey. **

**A little more far away of the house, Sally drove her carriage, putting her hand **

**near her mouth. Rhett noticed this without understood the reason.**

**He was happy to see, that Sally and so probably all the civilization of Charleston, **

**were welcome them. He didn't know yet the work about that of Rosemary and**

**her mother. Eleanor had warn everyone to be friendly with her son and her daughter**

**in low and her granddaughter. Rosemary had confessed in public to have burnt the note.**

**Scarlett was happy too about Sally Brewton's welcoming.**

"**Mr and Mrs Rhett, Miss Rhett. Welcome home!" said a suddently the man who opened **

**the door. Manito, the loyal house servant of the Butler was doorstep. **

"**Thank you Manito, I'm happy to be here. And so are my Wife and my Daughter."**

"**Let's come inside the house, Mrs and Miss Rhett should be tired!"**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Manito" said Cat getting into the house.**

**The servant looked surprised and schocked to be called "Sir".**

"**Miss Rhett, you don't have to call me like this. My name is Manito!" he said. **

"**And you can call me Katie or somewhat Cat but not Miss Rhett." **

"**I will never dare, Miss Katie!" Manito began to be very outrage.**

"**As you say, Manito!" finished Katie, giving up.**

**Scarlett saluted Manito and followed husband and daughter inside the home. **

"**Granny, Auntie Rosemary! Where are you?" Cat was yet looking for the two women. **

"**Sorry, Miss Katie but Mrs Eleanor and Miss Rosemary are actually in trip."**

"**Didn't know we're coming?" asked Scarlett. **

"**What that is signified?" added Rhett.**

"**Where are Granny and Auntie?" wondered Cat.**

**Manito didn't answer to their questions, preferring invited the family to see their rooms.**

**Rhett tried to make speak Manito about the reasons of his mother and sister departure.**

**Unfortunately Manito was mute as much as a tombstone about the subject. **

**So were the other servants. **

**They treated them very well. Cat succeeded to conquest all the domestics in only a morning.**

"**You don't have to bother about your Granny and your Auntie, Miss Katie" assured all.**

**All of them were saying at her and at her parents of precious and beautiful she was.**

**Cat was by his gerund by these words. **

**But very disappointed to not meet Eleanor and Rosemary yet and it was more important than **

**every compliment of the domestics or other people. **

**In order to calm the pain in her daughter's eyes Scarlett promised here to see Aunt Careen in **

**the afternoon and Uncle Ross and Aunt Margaret.**

**To console her too the servants gave her all the candies she wanted.**

**With all this consideration Cat forgot her disappointment. **

**The meal of lunchtime offered to the three all the best dish of the South. **

**Scarlett was troubled by the absence of theirs hostesses Eleanor and Rosemary.**

"**I know Rosemary and I don't get on well each other but it's not a reason to leave.**

**She had contest to Cat and I don't think she wants to hurt her niece. Eleanor feel the **

**same. So why are they outside? Is Eleanor mad at me because I leave five years ago?"**

**She had hundreds of questions about this unexpected and precipitated departure.**

**Rhett too found that something going wrong. **

**Rosemary loved travelling he knew that but in the letter she was saying she will in South**

**to be able to welcome him and his family and that was not the type of Eleanor to do a trip**

**without warning. She had passed the age to make a runaway. "What the matter could be?" **

**He tyrannized all the servants after the lunch and during Cat's nap and so did Scarlett to **

**knew where Eleanor and her daughter were that the domestics told them a big lied. **

"**Well, Mrs Butler and Miss Rosemary are in Valdosta in Georgia. **

**See, Mr and Mrs Rhett, this is not official but during a reception Rosemary met a man.**

**A widower with 3 children: Erik, Nathaniel and Isabella. His name is Phillip Salazar. **

**He's the richest lower of Valdosta, a very good man; They'll be engaged soon.**

**Mrs Eleanor and your sister are in his place for meet the rest of his family. **

**Rhett and Scarlett were amazed: Rosemary soon engaged! They couldn't believe it!**

**Like Scarlett, Rhett knew it was true. About the engagement at least.**

**He believed Manito will never take the risk to engage Rosemary with someone if it **

**was not true. Manito thought if he did it will provoke a scandal in Charleston.**

**But are his mother and sister really in Valdosta? He reflected but vainly.**

**Nevertheless, he had to find the key at all cost. For the happiness of his precious Cat. **

**At the same time, Eleanor, Rosemary, Ross and Margaret Butler accompanied by the**

**Salazar was arriving railroad...... Enchanted by what they had prepared.**

**Meted the other guests they already heard speaking about but didn't know in person;**

**They laughed and smiled. They were impatient and nervous to see their effort rewarded.**

**Hand in hand, Scarlett and Cat were walking in direction of the convent.**

**Rhett was some steps behind, nonchalant and calm like always when he was in society.**

**A noun explained them that Sister Mary Joseph had received an exceptional permission. **

"**To go to see her family witch need her during one week or two." Warned them the noun.**

"**What's wrong since we arrived?" Rhett's brain tried to see why her sister he didn't meet**

**by the way was absent to her Holy orders. According to Scarlett, this could signified just a**

**thing and this was not good news. Something was wrong in Tara. She will lose her Tara.**

"**No, it can't be that said Scarlett in herself. Careen had nothing to do with Tara anymore. **

**I bought her part of Tara just before I went to Ireland. My god it worst if it can..............."**

**Someone in Tara was dying. Suellen? Will? One of her nieces? Her older children?**

"**I don't have to speak about that. I will be warned if there is a terribly thing happened."**

**But the bad memory of her returns in Tara when Rhett had left her. **

**She had found Mama, ill, dying, agonizing. **

"**It wills not the same this time" seek to persuade herself. **

**Cat said just nothing but her parents saw well she was terribly deceived once more. **

**They decided to pay a visit to Ross and Margaret to make know them their arrival.**

**Fruitless, the couple had left a note fixed on their door.**

"**Dear family and friend;**

**We're not in Charleston for the moment; we'll be come back about one week.**

**Please inform us about your visit thanks to the box we fix on your right in this order.**

**We'll pay you a visit again as soon we'll be back. God bless you: Ross and Margaret." **

**The three decided to let a word: "Where every one of you is hiding? Here we are now.**

**What this masquerade is meaning? Cat becomes more and more inpatients. Kisses."**

**This was a sad evening the family spend in the diner room of Eleanor Butler.**

**Tired by the travel, Cat fell asleep in the sofa. **

**A little happier, the servants introduced her Roma, the dog of her Auntie.**

**She was a solid and beautiful black Labrador dog.**

**In the privacy of their room Scarlett and Rhett could speak of the situation safety.**

**Together, they concluded that their anterior faults were important but not at all a **

**reason to the family boycotted their return and the last member of her. **

**So what the solution at this issue? What justified these three absences? **

"**Bah! We'll see this later my pet. Nobody is in Charleston? Not a problem!**

**Tomorrow we'll take the train thought Savannah to see yours Aunts said Rhett.**

**We'll see Mother and Rosemary later! We don't have to change our plan."**

**Only moving her head Scarlett did notified at Rhett she agreed. **

**Tomorrow, Cat played all morning with her parents at dolls and cubes. **

**Also with Roma in the bloomed garden. **

"**Do you know, Aunt Rosemary bought it in Roma in Italy?"said Manito. **

"**There is why my sister had chosen this name. I should guess it my self!" thought Rhett.**

"**Who cares?" asked Scarlett in her head.**

**The train's departure was planned to twelve o'clock.**

**At eleven and half o'clock, the little family left the quarter of the Battery for the station.**

**The travel could be agreeable if they were not all irritated to have missed the five guys. **

**Seeing the pink house of the Robillard, Scarlett was happy and painful at the time.**

**Always the house reminded to her mother Ellen Robillard O'Hara, her childhood.**

**She remembered the kindness of her Aunts and the affectionate sermon about her conduct.**

**Her Grandpa was the most awful man of the whole world except maybe Luke Fenton. **

**Fortunately he died when she was in Ireland letting everything to Pauline and Eulalie. **

**The major domo of the Robillard said to them that they were outside too. **

"**I can't believe it!" contested an offended Scarlett.**

"**If the Aunts don't want receive us because of our reputation, they'll see... **

**As less, it perhaps Jerome who doesn't want of us here. though Scarlett.**

**South is Cat's new home and she doesn't have to pay for Rhett and me!**

**I promise her she will meet her family and she will do!" **

**She ordered to Jerome to let them come inside the house. **

**So they could verify that the house was empty of the Aunts.**

**Cat feels happy to see the drawing she offered at the Aunties.**

"**But why I can't meet them?"**

"**We don't know darling."**

**Scarlett decided to go on the O'Hara's houses. **

"**We will can see Maureen, Jamie and the others!" though her head joyfully.**

**They were forced to see they were absent too!**

"**Other disillusion!" was the sentence witch resumed the general opinion.**

**After an unpleasant travel, they finally arrived in Atlanta.**

**Cat was in love with the animation of the city. **

**Her parents showed her their old house and then conducted her in Ashley's new **

**home. The man lived quite happily with his Aunt the old Pittypat Hamilton, his new**

**wife Harriet, his son Beau and his step son Billy who already called him "Daddy".**

**They had succeeded with their familial new composition. **

"**Nervous about seeing Ashley, my pet?" had asked Rhett when they were on the train.**

"**Not at all, I love you Rhett. I consider Ashley as a brother like I do for Will or Colum."**

**He smiled at her and kissed Cat who was in his arms, sleeping.**

"**Very bad sign!" said Rhett ironical. **

**Indeed, the Wilkes had left a note saying approximately the same than Ross and his**

**wife Margaret. They left a response saying how much they were sorry to not see them.**

**They steered at the Oakland cemetery as they promised to Cat. **

**Before they had bought two beautiful bunches of flowers. One was entirely blue.**

"**Melanie Catherine Hamilton Wilkes" indicated the stone. **

**Rhett and Scarlett decided to let her place the flowers.**

"**Hello, Melly. It's a long time we hadn't visited you. **

**I'm sure you can see how much I'm happy now with Rhett and Cat.**

**I tried to keep my promise to you via Harriet. Did I do well?**

**Tonight we're leaving for Clayton's county but we'll back soon with the full family. **

**I miss you; I wish I could have you to divided up all my happy events happening since**

**a view little. It was time! You should have been there with a daughter just like you too.**

**But don't worry, as I already told you Harriet take a good care of Ashley and Beau." **

**Father and daughter was a farther of the grave letting Scarlett alone to speak to Melly. **

**Then, Rhett came near the grave to present his respect to Melanie.**

"**My dear Miss Melly, having your friendship was one of my greatest satisfactions. **

**Everybody miss you. You can rest, your husband and son are happy and so is Scarlett."**

**Cat insisted to do the same.**

"**Auntie Melly, I would like to see you. You looked so nice on the picture. Take care." **

**Next, they walked in the central alley though Bonnie's cellar.**

**Eugenia Victoria Butler nicknamed Bonnie had the bloomest tomb of the cemetery.**

**On their laps Rhett and Scarlett looked the grave very moved.**

**It was the first time they visited Bonnie together. **

**Slang head in their throat, they were unable to speak and again above to cry.**

**Cat was put the blue tulip flowered on the stone very visibly. **

"**Hello Bonnie, how the sky looks like? I'm sure we would get on well you and me. **

**Thanks to take care of me; my self I will take care of Daddy and Momma!"**

"**That's so nice, Cat." commented the parents. **

**The little girl dried the tears in her parent's cheeks.**

"**It's all right, she's happy. Do you have something to say to her?"**

**She turned to the grave's side and said: "Bonnie, do I take care of them well?"**

"**It should be us who should be trying to appease her." thought Scarlett and Rhett**

"**Yes, very well our pet." chorused the parents. **

"**Hi Bonnie, I miss you everyday. You're lucky to have a so great little sister and her **

**is lucky to have you as big sister. You're so similar but different at the same time! Hope,**

**you memory will help me to live more than ever. I will be here to visit you soon, dear."**

"**It's daddy, sweetie. It's good to speak to you. I hope you're happy going on to ride your**

**Mr Butler. I miss you but everyone has decided to live. We don't have to be sad, Bonnie. **

**We'll end by meet each other when we'll be in heaven. But later, very later. I love you!"**

**The sun was going to his end; the evening began to go out. **

**They caught the last train thought Jonesboro. They arrived on the night and so decided to take**

**a room at the hotel near the station same Cat supplied them to go directly to see Wade and Ella.**

**Hoping, they will be at Tara. She tried to be positive, they'll are.**

"**Darling, it's not polite to disembark the night in people's house. **

**We will be in Tara tomorrow and on the paddle, my precious. **

**Like that, you will take the breakfast with Wade and Ella. **

**You can imagine Cat was the first awake, hitting at her parents door. **

"**I want to go in Tara quick!"**

"**Be woken up at six o'clock by a little girl of five years old, what a shame!"**

**She didn't know that on the other hand it was the same. Every one was getting ready. **

**Scarlett was on nerves thinking her teenagers could not be in Tara. **

**Coming back at the station to see if Will was here, they must admit he was not.**

**So, they were constraint to rent a carriage to go since Tara. **

**Although they were in Clayton's county! **

**The old horses scampered quietly in the country. **

**The climate was quiet warm; the field had just been treated. All looked good. **

**The beginning of the autumn was particularly agreeable for the farmers.**

**Suddenly the old Twelve oaks of John Wilkes were in view. **

"**I can't believe Ashley is doing repaired his beloved plantation."**

**The work the Oaks sustained was visually correct. **

**Scaffolding, dust and tool was saying that the building site was started yet. **

**When the mother told her it was Uncle Ashley first house, Cat decided to visit it.**

**Curiously, it was open so they were able to come inside. **

**It was basically like before like by example the long wood stairs but modern too.**

**They had left the old and fragile table for a solider one. **

**The tiling was still refined and Harriet had changed the curtains to other, turned British.**

**The woman tried to put her touch in the decoration of their secondary residence. **

**The library was till the same that during the first and memorable Scarlett and Rhett interview. **

"**It's here your father and I we met for the first time" said Scarlett.**

"**Really? Tell! Tell!"**

"**Your mother was saying at your Uncle Ashley how much she was angry. **

**Indeed he has not warned her about his wedding with Melanie. **

"**Every one knows it except me! Your best friend and your neighbour!"**

**When she congratulated him, he laughed and said she was just a child. **

**And an overreacted one in more!**

**She was so mad at him that she had taken a vase and broken it."**

**During a little second Scarlett thought Rhett will reveals the truth. **

**She returned to her head, Rhett will never such a bad thing like that. **

"**Yes, pursued Scarlett, I launched it in direction of the chummy. **

**I found your Dad sat in this sofa. He was happy to mock me!"**

**Cat guffawed about the story. Not exactly romantic but funny.**

**She was flatted to see the drawing she did for the Wilkes.**

"**I thought the Wilkes were here!" said Rhett.**

"**But they are! Don't you see the works operation?**

**You know Ashley; it might miss something to the house to buy.  
According to me, they're in Fayetteville to bring something.**

**That nothing more Rhett, now let's go to Tara please!"**

"**It may be possible Scarlett;" said a polite but sceptical Rhett.**

**So they left the Oaks and went to Tara.**

**They didn't see a shadow deserted slowly the place too. **

**Taken a horse, he left the Oaks by the wood. It was shorter to inform the others!**

**Scarlett was so happy and moved to see her beloved Tara soon.**

**As much as the sound of the Georgian wind swept on trees. **

**The beautiful land had missed her so much.**

**She decided to let Rhett drive the carriage with Cat with him. **

**Walking in front of them, she thought she was at last at home.**

**Same the long alley though Tare seemed welcomed her and her family.**

**The trees looked splendid especially at this period of the year. **

"**It's here I belong" though Scarlett.**

**Rhett was reflected a lot thinking at his daughter's pain if again nobody was here. **

**Finally, they spend Tara's gate. For Scarlett's big pleasure.**

**Now Tara looked almost like before the war with splendid white walls and green's**

**shutters. Like before the sweet smell of nature and of the woods was still here.**

"**Rhett, Kitty Cat! I'm home! Can you believe it? I'm at home!" exclaimed Scarlett**

**Scarlett was proclaimed it so strong that inside was prepared ready.**

**On the doorstep, Scarlett was trying to take a look by the window. It was only dark.**

**She has already hit at the door but nobody was contested**

"**Finally, I'll meet nobody!" shirked Cat very disappointed. **

**She gave up this hideous though because of the laughing of her father.**

"**What's happening Dad? It's not funny at all!" did remark her little daughter.**

**Suddenly Rhett guessed he had found the key of the problem.**

"**Rhett Butler, you're the perfect idiot to have not thought about that earlier!"**

**Scarlett noticed perfectly that this remark was dedicated only to him.**

**Before she has time to ask to what happened at her turn he told her:**

"**Scarlett, enough waiting. Can you check if the door is open?"**

"**Sure but, I don't think so! All is dark inside."**

"**Try nevertheless my pet!"**

**She did as her husband as ordered.**

**And so, entering in the empty hall of Tara they were arriving at the living room.**

**Voices clamed to them "SURPRISE!"**

**Balloons were deployed with by way of inscription these following words:**

"**HAPPY RETURN PARENTS AND WELCOME CAT. WE LOVE YOU!"**

"**WELCOME AUNTIE, WELCOME UNCLE, WELCOME COUSIN!"**

"**WELCOME TO THE FIRST TARA'S GIANT PARTY!"**

"**WE HAD SURPRISED YOU! HADN'T WE?"**

"**WELCOME TO RHETT, SCARLETT AND CAT!"**

**The living room was decorated for the occasion with lively and charming petticoat.**

**The family crumbled on applauding between laughs and tears of joy. **

**Moved and overjoyed, Scarlett was so surprised that she was oblige to moving**

**reversing to be sure she was not dreaming and came back a few minutes later.**

**Rhett couldn't stop his laugh. Cat was astonished by the way the events had turned.**

**She stayed in front of the assistance shyly but a girl put her lap on floor and said:**

"**You don't come to say hello to your sister Cat?"**

**The little girl ran quickly in direction of the charismatic grey yelled teenage girl. **

"**Hello Ella, I'm glad to see you!"**

**Scarlett's heart sticked out beyond happiness when the two sisters, her daughters**

**were held and kissed each other for the first time. A lot of Emotion in the atmosphere. **

"**Eh! Ella, she's my sister too. My turn to hold and kiss her" said a much moved Wade. **

"**Of course, Wade!" commented Ella.**

"**I'm overjoyed to know I have a so precious little sister!" said Wade kissed her.**

"**Dad, Momma. I'm so happy you're here" cried of joy Ella.**

**Her mother followed her daughter in her blessed tears. **

**Rhett was quiet ready to imitate them.**

**Wade did what he had just said and Ella hurled on Rhett and Scarlett necks. **

**Wade did the same too after her sister turn.**

**Cat was quickly tame by Wade and Ella.**

**Each took one hand of their little sister and took her near the assistance to introduce her. **

**Their parents followed just some steps later. **

**End of chapter 4! Did you like it? With all my love: Soña. **


	5. Tara's party

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet**

**Chapter 5: Tara's party!: between meeting and reunion.**

**Again I do not own all Gwtw characters they belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley.**

**I forgot to mention in the precedents chapters that I dedicated my story at Maitane. **

**And this story is too for "my cherry" Andrea. These girls are my 2 "little princesses". **

**I love them tenderly. In more they keen on about Scarlett O'Hara too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. Now go on with the story.**

"**Uncle Will, Aunt Suellen: here is our dear Kitty Cat!"said proudly Wade.**

"**Hello Cat, welcome in Tara!" placed Will whereas Suellen kissed Cat.**

**Scarlett and Rhett followed, to salute Will and Suellen. **

"**Hello Susie, Martha and Jane. How are you today?"**

**Cat bustled about kissed her three cousins who gave her back her civilities.**

"**Cat, this is Aunt Careen." said Ella.**

"**Hello, Cat" said the noun with carrying a black dress and a black noun veil. **

**The Aunt kissed her niece and the niece did the same followed by her parents.**

**In fact, her parents were saying hello after their daughter.**

"**This is Granny, angel" said her older brother and sister. **

"**Granny, I'm glad to finally meet you."**

**The old woman was so happy to discover her granddaughter that she cried of joy.**

"**I'm so happy to see you, Katie. Thank God for this miracle. I'm so blessed!"**

"**Don't cry. I'm sure you prefer smile at me. Don't you?" said a over moved Cat. **

"**Yes, you're true, treasure."**

**Rhett and Scarlett arrived at Eleanor's level. They smiled. **

"**Rhett, Scarlett; things are like she always should be. She's such a beauty."**

"**I'm happy if you're happy Momma." said Rhett kissing her mother.**

"**Mother, your words are so kind. I'd really miss you. Good to see you again."**

**They pursued to see the other guests. **

"**Hello Cat; we're Aunties Pauline and Eulalie of Savannah. We're happy to see you."**

"**So I'm Aunties". Assured Cat.**

**It followed with Margaret and Ross, then with Rosemary and the Salazar. **

"**Billy! I'm glad you here!" said Cat happily. **

"**Yes, good to see you Cat!" contested the little boy. **

"**Aunt Harriet, what a long time I hadn't seen you! I'm your niece now, it's great!"**

"**Yes, isn't it? Let me introduce you, your other cousin Beau and my husband Ashley."**

"**Beau, Uncle Ashley, I'm glad too to meet you!" **

"**So we are Katie!" said Beau kissed Katie **

"**Ashley, Harriet; I wasn't here to present my congratulations for your wedding. Please,**

**let me do it now, dear's friends." She smiled observing Harriet's roundness. **

**Certainly around four months, Billy will have a brother or a sister. **

**And so will have Beau, that's sounded strange to her because in her head, Beau couldn't**

**have one if the child wasn't from Melanie. Indeed for her Beau belonged more to Melly, **

**than he belonged to Ashley. After all the long labour she had endured to have him! **

**Warmly, Scarlett held Harriett and kissed her, giving to her a sign of understanding.**

"**Thanks you a lot Scarlett. I'm unable to be happiest than when I am with my family." **

"**Ashley, I see you're prospering. I love the idea you had to rebuild the Oalks..."**

"**Really Scarlett, you love the "News Oalks"?"**

"**Yes, Rhett, Cat and I took us the permission to visit it and it's great."**

**She went in direction of Beau now during Rhett shook hand with Ashley and introduced**

**himself to the new Mrs Wilkes, exchanching a few words with her.**

**Beau took Scarlett by surprise; he has grown up so fast. He had a lot of his mother, above **

**all, her smile. He looked happy to see her and to discover Cat too.**

**Pittypat Hamilton was invited too and couldn't believe her niece was back with another girl.**

**And so did the ex lower who had became a peaceful and retired man: Henry Hamilton.**

**The O'Hara relatives from Savannah were here too but without James.**

**The old man, brother of Scarlett's father died one year ago.**

**Maurreen, Jamie and the others assured her of their happiness for her and her family.**

**Suellen was happy to receive guests and wanted to look important for "her" reception. **

"**Ladies, gentleman; now that my sister, my brother in law and niece are here and that**

**everyone welcomed them, let Tara's party begin with the breakfast."**

**Hopefully, it was a warm weather at Tara today**

**Wade and Ella had planned a day out for their parent's and sister return. **

**A buffet was in the garden. **

**Five tables presented copious dishes like brioche, pancakes and waffles. **

**but also slice of bread with butter or jam at strawberry, quince etc. There were pies too.**

**And to drink there were tea, coffee, milk, cacao and fruit jus. It was a French breakfast.**

**To those who wished a classical breakfast there were too bacon and eggs.**

**Cat was bore because the noun looked succulent but the table was high and so she was **

**unable to take a part of it. Fortunately Wade saw it and came to rescue her taking his**

**sister in his arms in order she could take a piece of the bun. **

"**You have your brother stomach!" guffawed Wade.**

**And thereupon he opened his mouth and took the bun by the right side whereas Cat did**

**the same with the left side. They had fun! **

**As he was a gentleman, Wade cut her another part of the brioche quickly after his joke.**

**Scarlett noticed this first step in brother and sister relationship. **

**With a lot of joy of course! **

**Ella Lorena stayed a little apart with her cacao's cup in her hands. **

**Finally she came to join her mom which spoken with Eulalie and Pauline.**

**The women told to their niece how much they were happy to know the last home of their sister Ellen and how much Katie was pretty and precious, saying too that now they hoped she "will give up her eccentric conduct for good."**

**Scarlett did a special effort to not tell them her famous expression: "Fiddle dee dee!". **

**She wouldn't' be mad with her family members. **

**Same if they were a little out of the game. **

"**Momma, can I stay with you" asked Ella to her mother.**

"**Sure, you don't have ton ask for that, my big girl. Do you actually have fun?"**

"**Yes momma, but I prefer stay with you."**

"**Ella, you should profit of the party with everyone. You can count on me now. **

**I assure you that I will not leave this time, my precious darling. **

**In revenge, the party will stop at the end of the day so I advise you to enjoy it."**

**Ella Lorena kissed impulsively her mother with an impetuosity she never dare before. **

**Again, Scarlett found in herself unexplored resources of love. Ella was so deep tender.**

**In fact she stuck out beyond love!**

**The teenager joined her older brother and little sister.**

"**Cat, have you tested my waffles? I prepared it my self just for you."**

"**No not again, but give me one right now. If they are from you, they must be excellent!"**

"**I'm honoured of your confidence" laughed Ella.**

**Her little sister confirmed that they were excellent. **

**Rhett spoke with Will about how the crop looked good this year. **

**The O'Hara relatives were with Eulalie's and Pauline, embarrassed to talk with strangers.**

"**I've got a surprise for the children. I entrust at a friend of mine some wood of my sawmills.**

**He is a great artisan and he did with it a carousel for the children for this occasion. **

**Martha, Jane, Billy, Nathaniel, Isabella and Cat looked at Ashley, full of joy looked Ashley with a **

**lot of gratitude in their eyes. **

**The merry go-round occupied the children all the morning.**

**Susie, Ella, Wade, Beau and Erick preferred toy with the animals of Tara. **

**Then boys played cowboys and Indians, the girls preferred play hopscotch. **

"**Scarlett, it's great to see you." said Ashley when he has at last the occasion to speak to her. **

"**Thanks Ashley, great to see you so happy too with your spouse and your sons. I guess that**

**in more another happy event will come soon. You should be overjoyed."**

**He smiled taking a look at his wife and her plump belly. **

"**Yes I am. Thank you a lot Scarlett for sending her and Billy to me and Beau. **

"**By the way, what's Beau is thinking about Harriet and Billy?"**

"**He first was surprise and was hurt by me substituting Melly so quick with Harriett.**

**Then, they had a talk together and they became friendly with each other.**

**Now their relationship doesn't stop to improve that he nickname Harriett "Kindy". **

**He says she was send by her momma and he considers Billy like his own little brother.**

**And my self, I consider this young boy as my son. He calls me Dad and he needs me."**

"**This is really fantastic! So for the next child Ashley, you prefer another boy or a girl?"**

"**Scarlett, what about your manners? It's shocking to speak about that!"**

"**Why is it Ashley?"**

"**Because Scarlett, you shouldn't know that until he or she is born."**

"**Ashley, you're just a killjoy when I feel so happy for you, Harriett, Beau and Billy....."**

"**Scarlett, I was only joking. Still overreacting! I don't care if the future godmother of my **

**future child is yet informing about the future birth of her future godchild. **

**The mouth of Scarlett shaped the letter O. **

"**What do you mean Ashley?"**

"**I think you perfectly understand. Will you happy to be godmother?"**

"**Yes I will same is my godchild is from the most horrible spy of the world!"**

"**Well, that is arranged then. It was the wish of Harriett and I you accept it.**

**In more, Wade has already accepted to be godfather. Harriett will be enraptured.**

**He added, laughing that he was enraptured too and that he was sorry to spy her, Rhett and Cat.**

"**Someone must be volunteer to warn the other so that you couldn't surprise us in our preparations." **

"**Ashley, having your friendship is great. Thank for it. And funnier than I was thinking! **

**The two laughed. Ashley said too it was happy to their friendship and asked permission to interrupt their**

**conversation for join Harriett in order to take care of her. She was tired but had insisted to assist at the reception. **

**Rhett came to Scarlett when Ashley left.**

"**What Ashley and you were talking about?"**

"**He proposed to me.........."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Yes, and I agreed. Guess what Rhett, in a few little I will be godmother for the first time."**

"**I suppose we're speaking about the child of Harriett and Ashley, sonly born."**

**He had too noticed Harriett pregnancy. **

"**Yes. Are you mad at me because I accepted?"**

"**Of course I'm not. After all, you linked them and it normal they choose you for this role."**

**Eleanor Butler joined them, she couldn't stop to smile.**

"**Rhett, Scarlett; your daughter is really charming.**

"**Thank you mother!" contested together with pride and pleasure the happy parents.**

"**Are you happy with your granddaughter?"**

"**For sure I' am but imagine my surprise, I had open Cat's letter first."**

**The three smiled. **

"**And Scarlett, your older children are adorable too. I enjoy they call me Granny and Rhett**

**Daddy. I consider them like my grandchildren too. Your family is so precious."**

**She added:**

"**I'm glad you're back. You're born for make each other happy. I wish your happiness."**

"**Thank you. Your support means much to us." They said it kissed Eleanor on the cheeks.**

**Finally, it was time to lunch. Lutie and Pansy, the servants of Tara had retired the plate of the **

**breakfast to serve this that belonged to the lunch. Everyone had decided to eat again outside.**

"**Stop to look the road Wade, I'm sure she will be here in a second" joked Ella to her brother.**

**He looked at her with furores eyes. **

"**Who's exactly is "she"" asked Scarlett with curiosity.**

"**A neighbour, Aunt Suellen and Uncle Will invited her and her family for the lunch."**

**Wade quickly hastened to answer before he decided to move away.**

"**Well, it's seems to be a good idea" said Scarlett**

**Wade had already left mother and sister.**

"**Andromeda is Wade girlfriend." murmured Ella at her mothers ears.**

**The mother contested to her daughter with a known smile, couldn't believe that her Wade has yet**

**a girlfriend. **

**Ella had truth, as Wade had left, the Kilevan arrived.**

**Henry Kilevan was a well known astronomer and his wife Adeline, a wonderful History teacher.**

**Together, they had three children, Marius, Janis and Andromeda.**

**The older was yet married with a teacher Polly. The second Janis turned about eighteen and was **

**engaged with Allan Parker who was a director of museum in Savannah. Both were absent for this party.**

**The youngest turned about fifteen and half.**

**They had picked up this last name cause of the profession of Henry (Andromeda's constellation) and **

**for the passion Adeline had especially for the History of Greece. **

**Of course, they were introduced to everyone. **

**Andromeda had beautiful long hair, big blue eyes as just as Bonnie.**

**Quite tall for her age, she was too kind and shy. **

**Scarlett loved her very much since she saw her, understanding why Wade was in love with her.**

**It was evidence. Since he saw the girl, he ran trough her carriage to help her came down of it.**

**The lunch was good. Everyone seemed happy. **

**The afternoon was quite calm. **

**Rosemary came to see Scarlett confided her she had burn the note.**

**She was astonished when her sister in low was content to smile at her then kissed her.**

**Unbelievable Scarlett forgives her so quickly.**

**Games, laughs, talks, animations took place too during this afternoon.**

**Joy filled with Tara's party.**

**So with regrets, most of the guest began to leave, little by little. **

**Ross, Margaret and Eleanor Butler went in their hotel**

**So did the O'Hara relatives and Pauline and Eulalie Robillard.**

**The Wilkes joined the New Oalks.**

**Scarlett was a little disappointed to couldn't speech to everyone as much she wanted.**

**But she though it was a great day still.**

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Wade and Ella, Rhett and Scarlett togeth...

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet**

**Chapter 6: Scarlett, Rhett, Wade and Ella.**

**I do not own all Gwtw and Scarlett characters; they belong to Margaret Mitchell and Alexandra Ripley.**

**Let's go on with the story.**

"**It's so sad, the party is over now!" groaned Susie and Martha.**

"**Yes I know darlings but it couldn't be eternal." said Will.**

"**Your father has true, girls. Now, time to go to bed." concluded Suellen.**

**Cat and Jane, already were to dreams country.**

**Indeed they were too tired to sit up late after the dinner.**

**Precislely, after the dinner the adults and the two teenagers had decided to play cards.**

**So, they wanted to be free to not look after the children for the evening.**

**The little Benteen girls obeyed silently and after wished a good night to everybody.**

**The little family had exchanging presents after the guests left the receptions.**

**All loved each of them and especially an enchanted Cat about having a new doll Carol to keep Sally company. **

**It was a fun cards party. Rhett and Scarlett lost 2 at 1.**

"**Poker never been my favourite game." sighed Scarlett.**

"**Of course, my pet. You prefer whist!" joked Rhett.**

"**Scarlett, you could be more fair play!" said an amused Rhett.**

"**But I'm fair play! I'm happy they won.....for once."**

**Suellen burst out on laughing.**

"**Scarlett, we know you perfectly. It's impossible you're happy to lose!"**

"**Yes you're true so I stop to play this game saying you win just because Will**

**and you were full of luck."**

**Suellen hadn't stopped her laugh but was able to articulate something to her older sister.**

"**I never could believe I will say I miss you one day Scarlett but I do it mow."**

**Scarlett got up out of her chair to go to kiss her sister.**

"**I was unable to understand that I missed you too before I hear this delicious criticize of myself!"**

"**Good to see you at home, sister."**

"**Yes, here are your strong. Same if you not live in Tara, you must always come back here to **

**look for news idea. So Tara is your home too." said Careen who was knitted for her Orders.**

"**That is very nice, little sisters darlings, Tara may be my refuge but my home is where my family is!"**

**Will smiled.**

**Rhett, Wade and Ella eared Scarlett words with round eyes. **

**Rhett got to be use and charmed in Scarlett's new attitude but this time it was different.**

**The first time, she made knew it in front of people. **

**Ella sat up on Scarlett's laps giving her a big hug. **

**Wade and Ella replaced Scarlett and Rhett to play cards.**

**The rules of the game wanted that the loser team gave up from profit to the "waiting team".**

**Ella during her brother and her waiting couldn't stop make fingers movement with her two hands.**

**First, middle finger, then forefinger then third finger and to finish the thumb.**

**Rhett wondered what it could signify but he sonly guessed that she just got bored and couldn't wait to play. **

**But that was the only way Suellen had find to make play an odd number of team.**

**During it Ella announced she wanted absolutely win her Aunt.**

**Later in the party, it was Wade who announced he was invited in Andromeda's home tomorrow at twelve **

**for lunch. He asked if his parents agreed and of course they gave him permission.**

**For the anecdote, Ella Lorena wish was grant. Ella and Wade team won 2 at 1 too.**

"**Ella, you're caring about I made Cat sleeping with you since your departure." said Suellen with a false **

**honeyed sound of voice. **

"**You know very well the answer Aunt Suellen. Sleeping alone or with my sister is the same to me."**

**The girl perfectly knew that her Aunt didn't like her very much.**

**For sure, Susie was perfect whereas she was full of defaults. **

**And for this, she had right to take the free room, her own room.**

**It was yet late and yet time to go to sleep and the family went upstairs. **

**Scarlett accompanied Ella like this she was able to verify if Cat was still sleeping.**

**Silently, she helped her older daughter to retire her new dress party.**

**When Ella was in shimmy, her mother brushed her long clear brown hair which was gleaming.**

"**Do you hear that Momma!"**

"**Yes, your little sister is snoring. Normally, she didn't except when she's very tired.**

**And we can guess that a so long journey is very gruelling same for adults so for a child of 5...."**

"**Yes I imagine."**

"**You're older than Susie; you should have the free room.**

**In more, it was my room when I was younger. And Wade must sleep in a camp bed..."**

"**That is because Aunt Careen is here and so she takes the little room in the granary.**

**I'm sure is ok in the kitchen near the chummy. And myself I prefer share my bed with Cat than with **

**Martha or Jane. Both pick up all the coverage for themselves." **

**And concerning coverage, Ella, put in hers, warmly installed by her mother. **

"**Momma, how did you guess I wanted to have the other room?"**

"**It's clear to me as a nose in the middle of a face. Auntie and you don't get on well with each other.**

**Am I wrong supposing this my sweetheart?"**

**Scarlett was tenderly whispered at Ella Lorena's ears in order to not wake up Cat and to put her **

**older daughter in a confidence attitude. **

"**Well, your partly right momma."**

"**Please pursue, angel. Henceforth, you must know you can speak to me in total safety and privacy."**

"**It's about a thing I heard Aunt Suellen say about you, Wade and me."**

"**I'm listening precious, what she had said exactly?"**

"**I was coming back from a promenade with the dogs so I've just heard just a few bribe of the conversation to Aunt Sue and Uncle Will." **

"**So?" said an intrigued Scarlett who wanted nothing more than to encourage Ella's confidence.**

"**She was saying why you couldn't take Wade and me and goes to the devil for good.**

**She was telling too how you pleased to be an awful mother that you didn't care of everything except money.**

**It was just before you visit us. Momma, is it all that true?"**

"**Ella, by all things I want to tell you how much I'm glad you succeeded to speak to me about that.**

**I'm so sorry you heard this talk and I can assure you that you Aunt had terribly wrong.**

**I admit that I'm not the best of the mother in the world but it's more a shame to me than a pleasure.**

**It's not your fault but in the major party mine. I was too self centred and busy to win money to live.**

**But I think so if some events like this stupid war, your sister and aunt Departure, hum well our break with**

**Rhett and my runaway in Ireland, we could be close earlier. Now, I'm back and be close of my 3 kids is my absolute priority. **

**Can you forgive me and give your agreement for a start in an open mother and daughter relationship?"**

"**Of course, you have my agreement. You're not the monster Suellen had described. Same cause of personal**

**questions, you couldn't take care of Wade and me, you always see at someone to delegate our raising.**

**Mammy and Melanie and when she left, you bring us to Tara, your home. See, you didn't give up us totally. **

**You perfectly knew, we're safe and well treated.**

"**Maybe you're right Ella but all that is not sufficient. The events happening in my life are not a valid excuse.**

**Be sure I love you Ella and don't bear Suellen a grudge. She and I improved in our relationship so she may change**

**of opinion about my maternal feeling."**

"**Yes, I see it tonight" said Ella.**

"**Is it because you're heard that you refused to come with me when my visit was over?"**

"**Yes, momma. Honestly, I was thinking you didn't want us in your life for the moment."**

**Scarlett was hurt to hear that, realizing again her wrongs but in the same time she was happy of her daughter frankness.**

**Yet a little woman! Now it was her turn to be honest with her.**

"**When I came in Tara, it wasn't just a simple visit. I hoped with all my heart and soul to bring us with me.**

**But you was if distant and your brother was so involved with Tara that I judged better for you to stay far away of me.**

**In a place you loved somewhat with a mother who loved but you were afraid to stay with."**

"**Mother, that was a terrible misunderstanding. I wanted to go with you but you never ask. For sure I was distant but**

**It was because I saw you were too tired and I didn't want disturbing you."**

"**Ella Lorena Kennedy, you never disturb me. I'm your mother and again you can count on me now.**

**Promise me, it will always been a dialogue between us. Thank you for doing this first step.**

**I already so guilty to have not asked you to go with me. You're so kind, brave and generous. Again I love you."**

"**It's all right. That the past now. Only present count. You may not the perfect mother in instant but your look very good to become it! Look, you're so good with Cat."**

"**Oh, thank you so much darling. Can you promise too you will not be jealous of Cat because I was a better mother at her birth since yours?"**

"**It's absolutely out of question we jealous Cat. She's so pretty... except when she made this background noise!"**

**The slow flow on mother and daughter sounds changing into suffocating laughs.**

"**Thanks again for understanding that I want my family together and unified."**

"**You're welcome momma. I want the same. I love you too"**

**Scarlett got ready to stock up Ella coverage but the teenager wished to speak again at her mother. **

"**Momma: Daddy....."**

"**Do you want me speak you about your father Frank?"**

"**No, momma. I already know all I want about my father. When Uncle Will, Wade and me went to Atlanta during a few days **

**, the "female pincher cheeks club" didn't stop to tell me about him. It sad I don't remember him but I decide since your letter to live from the best. I have always considered Uncle Rhett as my own father since I was little girl. He's my Dad."**

"**So I perfectly understand your joy when he asked you if you wanted to call him Daddy. What's about Rhett?"**

**Scarlett was surprised about how her older daughter inherited from her common and humour senses. **

"**Can you tell him I want to see him tomorrow morning? I've have something to ask him."**

"**Can I know what it is?"**

"**If you want but only if you don't say it to him before me."**

"**You're my word Ella!"**

**The slender teenager come near more of her mother and whispered her idea to her.**

**Patiently, she listened her daughter speaking of her desire, surprise and happy. At the end Scarlett noted saying:**

"**You must discuss it with him. I'm sure he will not see any inconvenient at your request and so do I."**

"**Ok, we'll think about that tomorrow. I have just to tell you how much is good to see you so bloom with a light up face. **

**Mother and daughter exchanging civilities of good night, then Ella began to yawn and quickly fall asleep.**

**The green eyed woman stayed again a few moments contemplated her daughters sleeping.**

**Now, she has just blow on the candle in order to put out the flame on it.**

"**Bye, flowers. Have sweet dreams." whispered Scarlett, kissing Cat and Ella on their forehead.**

**It was dark but in was so luminous in Scarlett soul and heart. **

**After a so important conversation with Ella, she needed some coffee so she went to the kitchen. **

"**The girls succeed to sleep after having so much fun in the party?" asked Rhett.**

"**Yes, Rhett. They have much fun but they were too very tired."**

"**I suppose you're coming here to have some coffee?"**

"**Yes, I just have a talk with Ella and I need to recover my head!"**

"**How was it?"**

"**Better couldn't be. It was so tender and moving. She's so a great girl. I'm so lucky to have her."**

"**I'm happy hearing that. Haven't I said you new natures will conquest your older children?"**

"**Yes and you had true, like usually my love. By the way Ella asked me if she can speak privately to you tomorrow. "**

"**Of course, she can. Do you know what is it?"**

"**Yes, but I give my word I won't tell you about the subject before she did so I'm mute about it.**

**But don't worry, you'll love what she has to say, darling.**

"**So I better bet about good news than bad ones. Mrs Butler, I'm burning of curiosity and excitement!"**

**The last flames in the chummy crackled slowly to change in ashes. Rhett and Scarlett were the one again awake.**

**They decided to go to sleep, astonished and tired by the memorable day they just lived.**

**Tomorrow was time of the return to reality especially for the two Tara's servants cleaning now all the house. **

**Her breakfast swallowed and still in shimmy and pink dressing gown, Ella bustled about finding Rhett.**

**He was in his room, trying to thread his tie. **

**The man smiled apperceiving the young girl.**

"**Ella, your mother told me than you wanted see me privately. We are alone so you can do proceed."**

"**Well, first it was to tell you I'm glad you ask us if we wanted to call you Dad. I always wanted say it but never dare."**

"**Well, I think I should ask it before, princess." **

"**Well I call you like I always feel and that is the essential."**

"**Thanks you very much young Miss Kennedy."**

"**That is precisely the second and last point of what I wanted to talk with you. I'm not feeling I belong to the Kennedy family same my same if my father looked into a nice gentleman but yours. I really don't know if it possible but I wondered with your blessing how doing to change my family name into Butler. I desire to be calling Ella Lorena. Kay. O'Hara Butler. **

**I need made known this official. Do you understand?"**

"**Ella, do you realize what that is really meaning?"**

**He was so honoured and joyful of Ella's request that he wanted to scream at the whole word he officially has another daughter. **

"**Yes, it implies that you be as my father, thing you do since my birth with in more the law on your side."**

**The maturity of the 12 years old teenagers imprisoned him so strong and so much. **

"**Ella, you're not asking me a service but whereas doing me an immense favour and privilege. I accept it with joy." **

**He was so move. Quickly he put his amples hands behind the small Ella's back, holding her. **

**He couldn't stop to repeat how much he was touching before recover his spirit. **

"**Ella, can you help your father to resolve the thorny problem of tie knot?"**

"**Of course Daddy!" assured Ella having yet knotting the blue tie of Rhett.**

"**Daughter, I'll do prepare the papers necessary. You'll become soon Miss Butler and in a few time I'll be the proudest man drowning you in a beautiful white dress thought the aisle of the church."**

**He doped his brown eyes in the greys ones of Ella's. He loved her so much.**

**He also remembered this afternoon of December when he visited Scarlett sat down in a chair in the veranda of Pittypat Hamilton, lulling the little baby, the child playing dolls with Bonnie in the nursery. And in front of him it was a young girl keeping a glimmering smile to him. "Do you want to be my Pa?" signified the talk, of course he wanted.**

**He was touching as much when he discovered Cat's existence.**

**He kissed her a last time before saying he must leave her now because he had planned to spend the day in Jonesboro for business. She smiled and went in her own room to put the clothes her parents and sisters bring to her from Ireland. **

**Since the upstairs corridor she made a sign at her mother to warn her Rhett was agree. **

**Scarlett smiled if it was really what Ella Lorena wanted, she wanted it too.**

**In more, it wasn't a betrayal against Franck to keep her daughter happy.**

**The last night Rhett had asked permission to Will to borrow one horse in Tara's stables to run to Jonesboro.**

**The man was agreeing.**

**At Tara's to go to the stables, we must pass by the henhouse. **

"**Wade Hampton;, it's a real great work you do here!" exclaimed Rhett enthusiast and admiring.**

"**Well, thank you!"**

**The girder looked better after Wade had polished them. **

"**Will, don't help you to do this?"**

"**He will join me in a second; he took the plow to drive Momma, Cat, Aunt Suellen and the girls at the cemetery.**

"**I see son, I hadn't see you much yesterday at the party. I want to tell you, you look into a great young man. I'm proud of you. **

**Wade turned as red as a tomato, saying him thanks for the compliment.**

"**Hum and what about this pretty young lady Andromeda. I think she seems wonderful.**

"**Daddy, how did you guess she is my girlfriend?"**

"**Son, it's almost writing on both of your face!"**

"**So much?"**

"**Yes, so much. I don't blame you at all for this Wade. I don't understand why you're hiding like that."**

"**Well, because our story is our own business and we need our privacy. It's too for not hearing Susie, Martha and Jane mockeries about it. They're so keen on about gossip." **

"**I understand very well." assured Rhett.**

"**If you have something to confide I will always be there for you. Women are from changeable temperament!"**

**The both laughed.**

"**That's nice but Andromeda is not like others. She's very special to me and she's my soul mate. Almost like you and Momma are now. We're so accomplice with each other that I can't support to not see her everyday."**

"**I'm glad your story procures all the happiness you merit and I hope it'll grow up faster again. I love you son."**

"**I love you too Dad. Thank to be here for us now."**

"**Wade, you're turned into an amazing young man. I'm proud of you as my own son. "**

"**But I' am your son, except this last 4 years, It you who raise me, you who was always near me. If Aunt Melly wasn't so important with momma in my life, I will do like Ella, take Butler as my name but I'm the last of Hamilton's family and Antie would her name to be perpetuate. " The moustached man assured him unsterstood. **

"**Wade Hampton, can you assure me same if you are now a handsome young man you're too and still my little boy who suffocated taking a glass of wine. Wade did a pout so similar at Scarlett that Rhett turned into burst laughter.**

"**Why do you need to remember my childish blunder and especially the moment I'm uncomfortable with!" he exclaimed. **

**How could Rhett forget their little talk the day of Bonnie Blue's birth? **

"**I don't know, you were so cute this day. But I'm sure you prefer Andromeda tell you this than I. Am I wrong?"**

"**Ella bustled about scream my secret in the whole word. She desire to be pianist but she will become international professional gossiper. Dad again, I'm overjoyed you're back. I love you."**

"**Me too, son." **

**Rhett smiled moved and happy. Well he wasn't very sure to merit Wade and Ella's feelings**

**Will just arrived and helped Wade in his work. **

**As he had planned, Rhett took Simpson, the stallion of Wade and went to Jonesboro. **

**The teenager pursued his work because he had to finish it before to go to lunch in his "beloved's" home.**

**The cemetery of Tara's occupants was in the fields of the past plantation on the summit of a typical red Georgian hill. **

"**Ellen Camilla Robillard O'Hara" "Gerald Kevin O'Hara" three times "Gerald Kevin O'Hara Jr" and "Mammy". **

**Suellen, Scarllet, Cat, Susie, Martha and Jane were on laps, putting delicately the flowers they had previously gathered in the wood. Cat couldn't believe that here were her Mother's parents, her own grandparents.**

**They made a silent but intense prayer for them. **

"**Pa, Mother: I'm sure will be happy to see me so lucky and bless. I miss and I love you. I wished you could know your whole grandchildren. As last, I suppose we know Bonnie, taking care of her too. I'm so happy now; you definitely can rest in peace. Your southern girl turned into a gratify woman."**

**Ten minutes after the prayer ending Suellen Beenten announced she must prepare the lunch and so it was time to come back at home. **

**At Tara's, Will and Wade announced that the henhouse was now repaired. Then, the young boy fussed about going to see Andromeda.**

**Suellen cooked a salad and Scarlett helped Lutie to dress the table. **

**During the afternoon, all went in the only hotel of Clayton's county which was placed near the anterior McIntosh plantation. **

**They wanted to pay a visit at the family which was leaving tomorrow morning by the train of 6.am.**

**The snack was delicious; it was composed of cakes and tea. **

**They were back in Tara's around 5.pm.**

**They wanted Wade at last returned from the neighbourly Kilevan house. **

**He looked so pale and sad that her mother guessed in an instinctive way something going wrong. **

**It was certain he was near to cry or and howl but was too pride to do it that Scarlett asked it about going in walk around Tara's land. **

**He finally agreed. **

**Silent was their conversation since they arrived far away of the house at the old and big Tara's Oak near the little river. **

**Since this place it was possible to see the beloved refuge of Scarlett.**

"**Wade darling, what the problem is. Can I help you?"**

**He swallowed a sob for saying the matter at his mother. **

"**Mr Kilevan is transferred to Alabama and his family must follow him. They will leave just after the New Year. He only said.**

"**Honey, I'm so sorry. Don't worries we will find a way to permit you see Andromeda as often it will be possible."**

"**It will be not the same and in Alabama she could meet another boy and totally forget about me."**

"**Stop be ridiculous, if she really has feelings for you, she will always keep in touch with you like you will if you really care her."**

"**Yes, I love her Mother."**

**She could understand very well Wade's pain because she knew how it was to be separate of the person you love more than everything. **

"**Listen to me, it maybe will be hard to not see her everyday but it's not the end of the world. Rhett and I will fix in Tara's since 1881 like this you will spend all the time you want with her. Look at me, I'm the right example to say we always coming back near the people we love. Let's 3 or 4 years passed and then around your 19 or 20, she will be able to take her decision and perhaps she will decide to join you. So you could be engaged and then be married. You must let time to time, son.**

**He smiled signified to her mother he agreed. He never though she was so affable and understanding. He was quite happy. To discover her on her new and best day. If one day we have told him is mother will be worry about his love chagrin, he probably never believes this people. Scarlett was pain for her son and wanted to help him. He was so badly romantic that his father Charles. **

"**Wade, to my mind you're again too young to plan and organise Andromeda's removal. In a few years, she'll join you and I will be glad to welcome her in the family as bride in your wedding, as daughter in low and the mother of my future grandchildren. I'm sure she loves you and that she always will. You will find again and you'll always keep in touch during she'll be in Alabama. If you really love her 3 or 4 years later never can change what you have pan for both of you."**

"**Thank momma, I feel much better now." he noticed at himself.**

**She looked at his son right his in brown eyes, proud of her older progeny. **

"**Momma, what are you looking like this?" he asked.**

"**You" she simply said before pursued.**

"**You're grown up so fast; I was remembering you when you were just a little boy when we lived in Atlanta with Melanie during the Secession war. **

"**Yes, I was really an awful little boy. I couldn't stop clutch at your dress, all noise scared me."**

"**Wade Hampton, it was not your fault; I remembered this period very well. The little boy near my tail hadn't nothing awful. The matter was his mother was such a child and so scary herself that she couldn't comfort him. But I'm able now.**

"**I see momma. It good sees you so radiant."**

**He hesitated a few moments before asking:**

"**So momma, you don't regret to give birth to Ella and me?"**

"**I swear not for only a second. But it's true that I would prefer gave birth to you later. Thus, I will be better mother for you. Which mother wouldn't want to have so charming children? I couldn't realise it before but since all this long years you were my strong. You, when Tara was nearly destroy and we must be content to eat the yams of the garden. Ella came to add at mpy strong during the reconstruction period. Bonnie was a gift for me too as yours. When she gone, I don't know what I were able to do if I haven't got you and your sister same if I send you far away of my problems and my depress state." **

**For the first time he was able to understand her mother. She was so strong, always reacting, a model. He will do the same when Andromeda will move to Alabama. He tell her his own feeling, that he discovered with pleasure that in fact his so strog mother was a hard face with a tender heart. If he had known, she will never need to fight alone, he could help her.**

**She smiled at Wade's right analysis, listening to him speaking how much he was worried at Bonnie birth, explaining the little runaway he did from Pittypat's home to see her because he was sure she will be dying, the period of doubt hiding behind the upstairs. The first and last time Melanie grumbled at him and his scared of she left when she had the miscarriage and then fallen ill. Scarlett was so happy of Wade's speech. Her children finally came back at her. She loved them so much.**

**With the runaway, she was surprise to discover in Wade a rebel side as much as herself. She was proud. **

**She suddenly took a look at the nature which was near her and her son. But this place reminded something important to her. Yes, it's here, on this hill, her father has tried to comfort her when she had leant by the Tarleton's twins Ashley will marry Melanie and not hers. Oh my God, she's so foolish and idiot at this time. Fortunately, things had changed, developed.**

"**Momma, what matters when can we except when yours excepting gone is ashes with the wind."**

"**I suppose it's an allusion about Andromeda and you. In my own case, I had you but another thing I refuge when it's bad in my life and I had the impression that I was like sank. Sentence, my father told here one day.**

"**What is it? I think I need it cause for the moment I don't care anything it is."**

"**Really, Wade Hampton? Do you want to tell that me that Tara doesn't mean anything to you? I doubt of it, son. You're more mature than me at your age. During this four year, you have learnt the love of the earth. Don't you? Let me tell you that the earth is the only thing that matters, the only thing worth working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for because it's the only thing we got at last, the only thing who say when we gone."**

**He smiled, totally agree with her mother had just say about the love of the earth. He loved his family, Tara and Andromeda by all things. **

**The sun began to go to sleep, his lay down was beautiful. From the red sky, we could observe two shadows looked quietly the big green shutter. The warm shelf of the sun soon is changed into lightly white stars. **

**Silently, mother and soon came back for dinner, admitting how much they counted for each other, how much they loved the other.**

**End of chapter 6. Well according to the author this chapter is the best for the moment.**

**I can't wait for more reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I do.**

**Always, tell me what you think. See you soon. Take care. With all my love: Soña. **

**Again dedicated to Maitane and Andrea. **

**For my reviewers:**

**Raicheal: thank to be the first to review. I'm glad your find my story good.**

**Lila: See, I go on, gives me of your news.**

**Mooselyn: two reviews for the prize of one: I feel you spoiled me. Great your love it.**

**You put doubt in my head about balloons, I promise I will inform about it. **

**Springver: I wanted my story fun and touching, I'm happy you read it on my way. Kiss. **

**My deep apology concerning English. I need your help to tell me the correct grammar. **

**But the essential isn't you were able to understand what I mean. Bye everybody!**


	7. The Beenten's gift to Scarlett

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 7: The Beenten's gift to Scarlett.**

**Thanks for your encouragements and supports.**

**I unfortunately do not own these beautiful and interesting characters that belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley. **

**Do no squander time that the stuff of life is made of.**

**Well, that could be Tara's credo like it was on the Twelve Oaks before the war.**

**Rhett had accepted to stay in Tara since Andromeda's and family departure, in the beginning of the next year. **

**September passed and October arrived. **

**Will had stop school a few years ago and helped his Uncle Will in Tara's field.**

**In one week, Rhett foresaw to go to Jonesboro with just Scarlett and Ella to sign the administration papers.**

**Next Tuesday, Ella Lorena will become an official member of the Butler: Miss Ella Lorena Kay Butler. **

**Scarlett and Ella both acknowledged the teenager will follow this first trimester in the school of the town and then when they will be in Atlanta, she could devote energies at musical theories lesson and the piano's practise, going to study in their new home. **

**The children had already beginning to draw the schedules of their room. **

**Ella wanted absolutely a four poster bed with pink curtains.**

**Cat had find lovely a duvet white and clear blue made with patchwork. **

**Wade desired a solid and functional room with a bed made with ebony wood. **

**The five were speaking about the future house during a dinner when the little Jane put one's foot in it.**

"**It's a strange thing you move when will do it soon too. Isn't it?"**

"**What the devil are you talking about?" asked Scarlett to her youngest niece.**

"**Nothing important!" caught oneself Jane, now very embarrassed and hurt by the kick Susie gave at her knee with her foot underneath the table and the look of furore in her parents eyes. She quickly presented excuses. Next her parents assured it was nothing. She was forgiven.**

"**What that is meaning?" asked Scarlett to Will.**

"**I've find a job in a new born agriculture society in Covington. The boss is arranging me the new house with a garden I could cultivate if I want and there is a school for the girls near too. I was unable to refuse it, Scarlett."**

"**Indeed, Will. It's seems to be a great offer you are here my dear." commented Rhett.**

**Scarlett was mix and share by two feelings. Suellen must follow husband and daughter and sell her part of Tara and she wanted be the one who will buy it. Tara will be whole hers, entirely for her and her family and more especially for Wade. But Will cared Tara so much that he couldn't give up the land. She doesn't want him to live what she did.**

**Suellen anticipated her sister thoughts after Will sentence: **

"**Of course when we will be installed in Covington, we couldn't take care of Tara like it needs so I'm finding someone able to buy me my part of the farm same if we plan to come back the week end to check if everything is allrigth here."**

**"I desire have your part if you don't mind Sue, you know how much I love Tara. Sure I will be in Atlanta but I will be able to find someone who could work in the field during our abcences."**

**"Don't go on in arguments dear sister. Will and I already think about that and we're agree. It's okay."**

**"You, Wade and my self are the one able to obtint the best of Tara." said Will.**

**"I want this part but it is not just after all you love Tara as much as me."**

**"Like always say a person I know: Fiddle dee dee. We don't go to San Fransisco but Covington it's the same state. I will pursue to keep watch Tara. Don't worry."**

**"Th.....ank.....U...very much!" said only Scarlett finally collected herself. **

**She pursued:"And by the way,is it true I'm saying fiddle dee dee every seconds?" **

**The people around on the table burst of laugther. **

**So Tara will be entirely Scarlett. Her dream coming true!**

**The 30th October 1880 the family organised an intimate dinner for Cat's five years old birthday party.**

**The little girl received mamy birthday cards from all her family which wasn't here and gifts too. **

**Painting matérial and watercolour by Aunt Rosemary by exemple. Without fortgot a pastel dress from her grandma.**

**The Beenten gave to her a beautiful black kitten she called Combot because she though it was a very funny name.**

**Her parents offered to her a beautiful sliver slide.**

**Brother and sister gave her a herbier she could start whenever she wanted instead like when she lived in Ballyhara she was still spending much time in the wood. **

**But having still always time to spend with her**** brother and sister. **

**She enjoyed Ella's tender and softness, Wade's strengh and jokes.**

**Andromeda was invited to the dinner too. Her present to Cat was a warn grey wooll****y she knit herself for this event.**

**Cat told to her she was happy her brother's love though about her. **

**Everyone laughed excep th both concerned becoming as red as tomatoes. They finally chorused the others.**

**"Truth is children's words!" joked Rhett. **

**"I really dream to have a girl just like you Cat!" commented affectionaly Andromeda. **

**They smiled happily. **

**"It's your birthday Cat, do a speech to us!" ordened Wade.**

**"Well, I just want to say I'm happy to be with you. i love each of you. Thank you very much."**

**Everyone applaused her.**

**Then Cat and Andromeda asked together at Ella if she could play "For Elise" from Beethoveen. The teenager agreed and interpreted it. She did better going on with "Hymn to the Joy" from the same German composer and different other mucic pieces. **

**Two days ago, Rhett, Scarlett and Ella were in road for Jonesboro. **

**In the office of Rhett's lawer, the three signed the papers.**

**Ella was now: Miss Ella.Lorena.Kay.Butler.**

**Scarlett enjoyed she still keep K as Kennedy with her third name.**

**It was a fun witticism.**

**_Scarlett O'Hara Kennedy Butler _**

**_Rhett Butler_**

**_Ella Lorena Kay Butler_**

**The judge signed it do. It was clear and done for good. **

**"So, Miss Butler, what will be your first wish as my official daugther?"**

**"Humm I don't know! Could I dare my father will offer us a big, hum no, an enormous ice cream to celebrate the event?"**

**"Righ now, darling. Your wish are my command." he laughed.**

**So parents and daugther savoured a vanilla ice cream with chocolate warm sauce. It was delicious!**

**Coming back, the mother found Wade blue.**

**Indeed, November coming soon and it just stayed 2 short months before Andromeda departure.**

**Again, they went walking in the same place than the other day.**

**They repeated together their "magical sentence about the love of the eath." **

**Wade entrusted to her mother that Andromeda dreamed to leave in Tara's one day.**

**Scarlett consoled him saying that Mongtomery was in Alabama and Alabama was "the State next door", that they will take the train to see her and her family."**

**She knew that Wade and her will finish their day in her beloved plantation, making on it a place full of children . **

**She has already engaged Dominic Arstian, a cultivator for make Tara's prospere during nobody were here.**

**The man had a good reputation in the county, so she was sure he will succeed in his mission. **

**Same the old Mrs Tarleton said it to her!**

**Christmas was arriving and the family must prepare it together.**

**The children made know they having a project for it, the adults wondered indugenlment what it could be. **

**Eleanor Butler and the Wilkes will come in Tara's for the season and so this Christmas was promise to be great. **

**End of chapter 7! Did you like it? **

**I present my deep apology concerning the end of chapter 6.**

**You must have read: "The essential isn't you undersand what I mean." Of course, it wanted to mean: "The essential isn't you understand what I mean?" Yes, that is the essential.**

**I hope I didn't hurt anybody. Go on to reviews, I can't wait for it!**

**I'm still waiting for your English grammar advices! **

**Do take care, see you soon on the web. With all my love your devoted Soña Binzarmet alias Bonnie Cat.**

****

****

****

****

****


	8. Christmas Time

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 8: Christmas, parody, gifts and departure.**

**Hello everyone, this is a new chapter quite different. I hope you will like it.**

**Read, review, tell me and take care. With all my love: Soña. **

**Again I do not own these characters that belong to Margaret Mitchell and Alexandra Ripley.**

**Harriet was doing a nap when Ashley, Beau and Billy welcomed the Beenten and the Butler for the tea in the New Oaks. The family had arrived from Atlanta early in the morning.**

**Sensitive to Scarlett's laments and supplications, Pauline and Eulalie finally decided to join everybody at the last second. In , they didn't want to spend Christmas times alone. **

**Eleanor had came by the last train of the afternoon yesterday in Jonesboro.**

**Alone, because Ross and Margaret were in Margaret's family for the holidays and Rosemary had definitely moved to Valdosta with the Salazar, her wedding will take place in Valdosta in March.**

**Waiting for it, she stayed in her pen friend's home, Mrs Rachel Glean a widow of the war which was raising Justine, her only child and Isabella best friend. The two women were noticeably from the same age and cared for each other.**

**Ross, in a letter addressed to her older brother in Tara's did mention on his wish with his wife to found a family but Margaret couldn't carry babies. So together, they decided to adopt orphans. **

**Rhett was happy for his brother and his spouse and so was Scarlett. Children were the life!**

**In more, this adoption was a surprise for Eleanor. She was a so great grandmother!**

"**Have you a good time in Jonesboro yesterday?" questioned Beau at his cousin.**

"**Yes Beau, I have."**

**The boys went on speaking in another piece of the home without grown up to see them.**

**The girls followed them with as much discretion they were able to show. **

**In fact he was the proudest grandson, endorsing the responsibility to fetch for his Granny at the station. Rhett had let him take the buggy and go to Jonesboro like a man taking with him his cousins, his sisters and of course Andromeda with her parents agreement. **

**The fact was not the girls were close fitting as glue but this time they wanted to go with them cause of the Christmas gift. Soon he wills temporary change Tara's stable in Santa's secretly place. **

**Must I mention the fact the buggy was taking as a donkey with such much people and pound?**

**Or is it superfluous? **

**In more than that the freight included some secrets things for the C.S.P.F.C!**

**Wade Hampton had same succeeded to convince Andromeda to participate at it!**

**It was hard because she was shy because the project another female presence.**

**Nevertheless, you can notice it was not girls who miss in the story! **

**Tara's children had very closely and regularly correspond with Beau and Billy for it.**

**They were included in it too.**

**Scarlett, Rhett, had ran too two or three times in Jonesboro without the kids. They wanted give to them the perfect Christmas. They had dissimulated their gifts in the armoury of their room. **

**Classical but very efficient! **

"**Harriett, you seem to be so cheerful and a so good health for an excepting woman." said joyfully Scarlett seeing the radiant face of Ashley's wife when she finally wake up of her little nap.**

"**Well I do my best for it but I will not cry when the pregnancy will be over!"**

**In Europe, speaking of the future new born was not shocking at all and Scarlett and Harriett had keep this use from when she lived on the other side of the ocean. **

**Ashley sat down on his smart sofa cleared one's throat a little embarrassed.**

**The conservation went on: **

"**How long it's stay before the birth?"**

"**It's for early February."**

"**It's great; you're able to share Christmas with us."**

"**Yes, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."**

**Suellen interrupted them and turned the conversation about Christmas's eve and new Years' eve preparation. **

**The women jointly decided to do the first together in Tara and the other in the New Oaks.**

**After half hour, the two sisters decided to leave and went in the garden checking for their respective progenies.**

**Tara's was so well decorated, garland multicoloured, rolls solidly hung on the fir Christmas's tree. **

**Candles shinning around each pieces of the home so full of love. **

**Before the start of the diner, Eulalie insisted to pronounce the usual graces and prayers. **

**So everyone, inclined their heads listening respectfully Pauline addressed the prayers to God.**

"**Amen!" chorused and concluded everybody. **

"**Congratulations Scarlett, your youngest daughter knows perfectly her prayers and so know the older. Ellen, for sure will be pride of you, my dear."**

**Scarlett addressing a smile to her Aunts chuckled to herself. **

**Indeed she wasn't very deserving concerning Cat's religious education but her cousin was. **

"**Thank you Colum." she whispered at Rhett's ears now obliged to control and dissimulate his laughter.**

**Before the prayers Scarlett had already some brand and took by surprise she must improvised hiding her brand on Rhett's knees. As Rhett, Colum will enjoy this if he could be here. She missed him much and though many times of him.**

**Of course she was still in touch with Kathleen and Kevin in Dunsany. **

**More Christmas coming soon, more all of the children requested very strange things. **

**And it wasn't technical to guess what Santa's will bring to them. **

**By example Wade asked an old curtain Suellen doesn't need anymore.**

**Ella desired ironwork and the permission to borrow and use the sewing-machine in the old pigsty. **

"**Well, if you want said Suellen for once but I don't understand why you want to occupy the old pigsty. The new one looks more fresh and hospitable. Isn't it?"**

"**Relax Ella, be cool! She's agreeing!" though in herself the impulsive teenager. **

**Suellen was still in shock to observe the defying look Ella offered at her every time she became too much nasty.**

**Fortunately, it wasn't everyday. The middle O'Hara's sister noticed with stupefaction her older niece could have the same killer look as her mother when she wanted it. It was just the colour's eyes who changed. She was also astonished of Scarlett's complicity with her children.**

"**Sure, it's so that the pigs had already took the place. So I will very well comfortable with the old one."**

**Cat and Jane asked if she could borrow some ribbons. Scarlett let them choose the five they liked the most.**

**Susie and Martha was in charge to collect some hairs of Tara's animal which was susceptible to have the same colour than Uncle Rhett's moustache and charged too to verify everyday if some compromising papers wasn't find by the adults.**

**Adults who finding hard to raise children and teenagers during the period just before Christmas.**

**They were so excited and strange.**

**Rhett had surprising Cat speaking to her pictures saying she hoped be able to cope well and the others too. **

"**What's the devil are you talking about?" asked her father.**

"**Nothing, my sister and I keep our secret. Silly things not very important."**

"**I see, I see." be content to say Rhett making know to her daughter she could speak to alive people if she had problems.**

**They spending their whole time in the old but pigsty which was more little but cleaner than the new one occupied by the pigs.**

**They did a big noise with hammer and nail in constant effervescence. **

**Today was 24th December 1880. **

**All the guys were doing a lot of commotion in the farm, always transporting useless objects and clothes.**

**Of course without the parents could understand why! Same Andromeda looked more worried and excited than usual. **

"**Ella, have you seen your blue hair slides? You promise me I could have them for the C.S.P.F.C!**

"**What an elephant memory this girl. You can take them in our table bed head."**

"**Sure, I take them? The blue ribbons you have last month for your birthday in your friend Evelyn's home?"**

"**Sure. I promise you sweetheart. Take the ribbons and hide them in the place you know."**

**The Wilkes just joined Beenten's and Butler family on the ancient O'Hara plantation with the Kilevan. **

**Beau and Billy had took too the way of the old pigsty saying hello to Wade and the girls. **

**Looked all around them, they said to Andromeda: "You can go bring everybody here now."**

"**As it was planned!"**

**The blond blue yelled teenager was carrying an enormous wool shawl over her costume and the shawl was hiding the least. **

"**Hello everybody, how are you?"**

"**Well fine. We didn't know you're here. What's the matter?" asked Suellen Beenten.**

"**Every one of us is waiting fore everybody in the old pigsty around half hour when you'll finish your cup of tea."**

"**What happens in the old pigsty?" said an intrigued Will**

"**Nothing very important but something you must see." said mysteriously Andromeda.**

**Going back the old pigsty, Andromeda confirmed that they will come as soon tea's party will be over. **

**So during, this half hour, Andromeda played hairdresser, dresser and put make up to everyone including herself.**

**She was anxious and on nerves for once.**

"**What the hell I'm doing here with you? Wade, your tie is not well knot and Ella please can you do an effort for not crying!"**

"**Yes, I promise I will not cry anymore but I think I will need another make up session."**

"**Yes I think so. Damage, the make up is not waterproof one!"**

**Author's note**

**I perfectly know waterproof didn't excite on this time but I found the anachronism quite funny and you?**

**End of author's note**

"**And excuse me too Cat but you look so much like her. I didn't remark it before. I don't want to compare but..."**

"**It's all right Ella, I know everybody miss her. You're excused. I know you love me for what I' am and loved her for what she was. And it's the same for Wade and for the parents."**

**The two sisters held each other. Wade succeeded to smile but a few little Ella had terribly truth.**

**Andromeda was indulgent understanding Ella's tears. By Wade, she knows the story relative to Cat's character.**

**She quickly did again Ella's make up. Just on time!**

"**Look, they arrive. Is everyone is ready. Andromeda wait everybody is on their sits and then says to Martha and Jane to do their entrance."**

**Just after the tea, the adults did as Andromeda said to them; the adults took the direction of the old pigsty. **

**Harriett clamped Ashley's arms. All wondered what the children had prepared to them.**

"**Oh I understand now why they needed a curtain." said Scarlett.**

"**It seems to be a stage. Isn't it?" placed Ashley.**

"**Yes I think so;" replaced Rhett. **

"**What were they up to?" said Suellen.**

"**Let see!" contested Harriett.**

**Eulalie and Pauline was a little frightened because they never been to pigsty before same it's were very proper and clean. **

**The Kilevan were saying that children having a so much imagination.**

**Will was content to smile silently. **

**Eleanor did remark the chairs the children had placed having their names.**

**So everyone join at least their site. **

**The show called Children' secret parody for Christmas could start.**

**In backstage Andromeda hit three times like in a true theatre. **

**Silent took place in the audience. **

**Martha and her younger sister Jane could do their entrance and their speech in their most smart dresses. **

**Martha: "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Children' secret parody show for Christmas." **

**Jane: "Our entire artist hard worked hard to present this work.**

**The both: "And we hope you'll like it."**

**Martha: "Don't be hurt by what you going to see."**

**Jane: "These little but fun interpretation of yourself is not for mocking you." **

"**Jane: "In a fact a little but not too much!"**

"**Martha: "Shhhhhhhhhhh. It's a secret!" (Laughs in the audience!)**

**Both: "Of course we're only joking!" (Volunteers embarrassed smiles of the girls.) **

**Jane: "The first sketch is called: "Ashley, Melanie and Harriett". **

**Martha: "With Beau as Ashley, Ella as Melanie and Susie as Harriett."**

**Ashley in the audience: "Oh my God!" He was amused and surprised.**

**Harriett in the audience (too) quite amused: "Let's see this performance!"**

**Both girls: "ENJOY!"**

**Lutie and Pansy have been requisitioned as prop women for the occasion.**

**So they installed two chairs and one table. **

**Melanie and Harriett so acted by Ella and Susie were arriving running and singing happily in front on the stage.**

**Ella-Melanie and Susie-Harriett did the turn of the table distributing kisses with sign of their hands at the audience. They smiled blissfully: **

**The both: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS (normal version), WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS (diva's version), WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS (very out of tune). AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! (with a high pitched female voice first and then with a deep masculine one.) **

**Audience laughed. **

**Both did again a turn of the table before to sit breaking up ridiculously on their chairs. **

**The both: "I'M SO EXHAUSTED!"**

**Ella-Melanie: "The day was long dear friend!"**

**Susie-Harriett: "Long and intense, darling" she completed. **

**Ella-Melanie: "Sorry did däarlingg instead of darling?"**

**Susie-Harriett: "No I don't think so but you must have say darrrrling instead of darling! Hadn't You?"**

**Both and quick to herself: "That's little of importance in any case!"**

**Susie-Harriett: "After all, accents are meaning so few."**

**Ella-Melanie: "Yes, you're right Harriett and I'm too exhausted to discuss about it, right now."**

**Susie-Harriett: I'm sure someone we know very well he is not tired for a bit."**

**Both with a shrew voices: "Of course Ashley, you're not looking very tired. Are you?"**

**Beau-Ashley with full packets in arms and on his back bend and an ill looking arrived on the right side on the stage. **

**Beau-Ashley: "Of course I'm not! Can you tell me where I can put your entire Christmas gift?"**

**Ella-Melanie: "So tell me everything about you. You come from England, is that right?"**

**Susie-Harriett: "Yes, I was servant in the castle of a count!!"**

**Ella-Melanie visibly very charmed and interested: "Really? Tell me please!"**

**Susie-Harriett: "Well it was lovely! English are so charming and...."**

**Beau-Ashley: "Where can I put..."**

**S.H and E.M rapidly and together.**

**S.H: "On the top!"**

**E.M: "On the bottom."**

**B.A: "On the center?" **

**E.M and S.H again rapidly and together.**

**E.M: "No, more on the left please!"**

**S.H: "No, more on the right please!"**

**B.A: "For the love of God, choose where and tell me but don't let me with all that in hands. I will have misery in my back!"**

**The both with a strong sound of voices: "Ashley, you already have misery in your back!"**

**S.H: "It's just an excuse..."**

**E. M: "To not help us to Christmas's gift preparation!"**

**The both: "SCANDALOUS!"**

**B.A: You're maybe truth but I need to know where I have to put all this."**

**E.M and S.H: "SHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ashley."**

**S.H: "In England, we drink six cups of tea by day."**

**E.M: "It's sounds very interesting. I want to know everything about tea. True, it comes from China?"**

**B. A: Normally tea is my passion but I really need to interrupt your talk to know where I'm putting the gifts!"**

**The two women looked each other and finally said:**

**The both: "Finally, in the center it will be really perfect. Could you...?"**

**B.A with a contract smile: "You know well I will do because everything I do... I do it for you!"**

**Author's note**

**I know it is the name of an American or English song. Was or is a Hit? What is the exact title? Name of the singer? It will be great if you contest to me in a review. By advance: thanks you very much!"End of author's note**

**The both: "O.K Ashley."**

**B.A: "So you don't mind if I go to the sawmills right now? I will bring Beau and Billy when I'll be back."**

**The two women without sound going go on speaking between hers. B.A was mouth gapping. **

**B.A: "So I'd better leave you dears. I hadn't just a chair to sit down."**

**E.M: "So what about these famous English dresses?" **

**Jane: arrived on stage and roared: **

**Jane: "Quitting time!"**

**So Beau, Ella and Susie obeyed and joined the backstage after having saluted the audience who applauding. **

**Jane: "Thanks you very much, guys. Now as you could have heard, Ashley is going to his sawmills to work with Scarlett." " **

**B.A, his head passing weakly of the curtain: "So we hope you will enjoy this new sketch called: "Ashley, Scarlett and the sawmills."**

**Jane: "Ashley is always acting by Beau; Scarlett is acting by miss Andromeda Hermione Kilevan. Let them perform!"**

**For this sketch, nothing objects on stage but only the two players who mimed the necessary movement to cut up woods.**

**During this, everyone couldn't stop their laughs. **

**Andromeda-Scarlett: "The business is good this time!"**

**B.A: "It's seems to be Scarlett!"**

**A.S: "I congratulate myself to have the idea of the sawmills!" **

**B.A: "It compensate with the handicap you have to come of an inferior plantation to the 12 Oaks."**

**A.S with a very hurt sound of voice: "Tara is very superior to your 12 Oaks!"**

**B.A: "Not at all, you're terribly wrong!"**

**A.S: "Yes it is! YOU have terribly wrong."**

**B.A: "No!"**

**A.S: "Yes!"**

**B.A: "No!"**

**A.S: "Yes!"**

**(All this 2 times with crisis of laughs from the audience.) **

**Martha entrance:**

**Martha: "Quitting time! We don't want a big fight right here."**

**Martha: "Better work thank speak because when you work you have less time to argue."**

**Jane's head behind the curtain: "Stop it; it looked like an idiot philosophical publicity for laundry!"**

**Again anachronism I know!**

**Martha: "So O.K I stop it. Go on with the next sketch called "Scarlett, Rhett and the girls. Scarlett is played by Andromeda, Rhett by Wade, Eleanor by Ella and then surprise! Enjoy!"**

**Pansy and Lutie leaded up an old bed on the stage. Soon after it, A.S and W.Rhett did their entrance on stage. **

**A.S distorted the brown coverage and set up in it. The sketch could begin.**

**A.S came of the mattress a doll baby. She smiled and so did Rhett followed by the audience. **

**A.S: "Isn't our little daughter pretty?"**

**W.R: "For sure, she's. How do think we'll call her.**

**A.S: "I don't know, Rhett."**

**W.R: "Bonnie Blue Butler."**

**A.S: "Ok, it's a nice name!"**

**The players roared with laughter which could difficulty dissimulate to an audience contaminated of laughs. **

**A.S played a bad look. W.R smiled between his false moustache with brown horse's hairs. **

**W.R: "Don't play the outraged person with me. You just have a baby and you need some rest so you can't go outside." **

**S.A: "Rhett I said I will, useless to discuss. **

**W.R: "On the contrary is useful."**

**S.A: "It isn't!"**

**W.R: "It is!"**

**They looked each other with furor's eyes.**

**Each one turned their heads on the opposite side from the other. **

**They clamped teethes meaning the waiting. Audience laughing and above all Rhett and Scarlett.**

**The both: "I got a plan!"**

**A.S: "Eureka I find a luminous idea!"**

**W.R: "Fiddle dee dee. You, a luminous idea since how many time? I didn't notice that my wife."**

**A.S didn't care of what W.R was saying, she was already howling:**

**A.S: "MMMMMMMMMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEEEEANNNOOORR!"**

**W.R (supplicating voice): NO Scarlett, please not call my mother."**

**On this moment Ella disguising in her Grandma arrived on stage. **

**With her grey umbrella hit him on his back. **

"**Will you let Scarlett in peace? Let her do what she wants!"**

**She added: **

**E.E: "You're not a gentleman. It looks you're raised in a miserable farm!"**

**W.R: "But I want to be sure she's not tired too much!"**

**E.E and A.S: "But it's you who tired us, Rhett!"**

**W.R: "But Momma darling don't be mad at me, please (on knee).**

**The both women: "Don't be silly, you will find a way to wake up Bonnie!"**

**Cat disguising in her big sister did her entrance on stage:**

**C.B: "Someone is speaking about me?"**

**Rhett and Scarlett with eyes out of orbit and it was the same for Rhett and Scarlett's players on stage. **

**W.B: "It's you Bonnie? But you're four years advancing!"**

**A.S: "Yes darling, it's not very convenient!"**

**E.E: "Will you prefer she will be late?"**

**C.B: "Yes, will you prefer I'm late? I'm a so charging timetable. Riding, Riding, Riding and Riding"**

**A.S, W.R and E.E: "Of course not!"**

**C.B: "Momma, you're looking upset, what's happens?"**

**A.S: "It's happens your father just let me take care about you. I love it but it's too few I'm boring!"**

**C.B: "Oh true, it's me here in your arms. I'm so little, it's not me, its mini me! May I hold myself?"**

**A.S: "Yes, if you want!" said her giving the baby doll to the girl with took it just by his back. **

**W.R: "Be careful Bonnie with your self. Your head! **

**C.B: "Ok Daddy." (She put the baby right it needed.)**

**A.S to herself: "I'm boring at stiff! If only I knew my life was gonna be this way after having baby I will prefer my love life D.O.A (dead on arrival!) "**

**W.R: "I only want to be sure you're safe and O.K."**

**E.E: "Rhett go on to keep only of your business!"**

**W.R: "Momma, be reasonable!"**

**E.E: "And you; be quiet! You made me on nerves."**

**Suddenly she took a brush and decided to pursue him.**

**W.R: "Momma, you really worried me!"**

**She did the turn of the scenic space. W.R jumped over Scarlett's bed and so did E.E with audience applauding. **

**Cat-Bonnie Blue was sitting on Scarlett's bed in the left. Androméda-Scarlett seized on a piece of paper and a pen.**

**Ella-Eleanor and Wade-Rhett stopped so their runs and their jumps.**

**The both: "Scarlett, what are you doing, for the love of God?"**

**A.S: "It's evidence, like I'm boring, I'm yet working about the next baby."**

**Jane in Cat did at her turn her stage entrance.**

**J.C: "Someone was speaking about me?"**

**Rhett and Scarlett on stage:**

**The both: "And this one is five years advancing!"**

**A.S: "Fiddle dee dee. Incredible!"**

**W.R: "It's a Tempporal revolution!"**

**W.R and A.S: "Little rebels!"**

**The girls: "GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"**

**Bonnie Cat and Cat Susie began to interpret military music turned around Rhett-Wade **

**A.S: "I don't need a revolution. I find the key. For the next baby I will act as I will do a nap and then with the sheets, I made a rope and like that I will can escape and go to tea with Melanie and Harriett!"**

**W.R: "You will never dare this, my pet!"**

**A.S: "I'm not your pet. You want to bet?"**

**E.E: "Splendid idea, angel!"**

**A.S: "Now, get out everybody."**

**W.R: "Why Scarlett?"**

**E.E: "Because she said it. Execution! Girls come with us!"**

**The girls (Charlie's angel's version): "Goodbye Mommy!"**

**A.S: Goodbye everyone.**

**The girls, W.R and E.E left the stage.**

**W.R (behind the curtains: Is Bonnie had take Bonnie with her? Yes it's seems she have! Bonnie where are you?"**

**A.S in her bed with a wink at the audience:**

**A.S: "I've a nap to do!" **

**Audience crumbled with laugths pounds. **

**Scarlett murmured at Rhett ears how it could be possible the children guess she really had did what they were saying on stage. Rhett was unable to believe this story same it was perfectly Scarlett's style. **

**Martha arrived.**

**Martha whispering: "Auntie Scarlett is sleeping so silently see the last sketch called "Pillow problems!"**

**The bed was still on stage but other people occupied it: Billy and Susie as Will and Sue. **

**The both were installed in it: **

**B.W: "Today looks like a great day. Isn't it Suellen?"**

**S.Suellen: "Yes it is." **

**S.Suellen gets out of the bed and shake out her pillow. **

**Big problem the pillow was broken and white plucks invaded the stage.**

**Laughs on the audience.**

**B.W: "S.O.S: AN ATTACK! Suellen, where are you? I can' see you?"**

**S.Suellen: "I HATE PLUCKS!"**

**Suddenly S.Suellen barrelled Dallas generic song! Another anachronism! Burst of laughter of the audience. **

**W.R: "Suellen: Are you drunk?"**

**S.Suellen: No Will darling I sing it just because what's happening is J.R!**

**B.W: "J.R? What's that is meaning, you're speaking as the girls, with an incomprehensible way!"**

**S.Suellen: "J.R as Jovially Romantic!"**

**B.W: "Jovially Romantic! Really? You'll go to see!" **

**B.W engaged a pillows battle:**

**B.W: "Take that!"**

**S.Suellen: "You too!..... Oops I wanted to say U2!"**

**Both going on their battle.**

**Martha and Jane arrived on stage: "Quitting time!"**

**Jane: "Stop act as child and come to join us!"**

**Martha: "To salute with the others players our dear audience!"**

**The both: "The show is over now I hope you had enjoyed it!" **

**Jane: "Let's welcome the others performers!"**

**Susie: "Wade as Rhett."**

**Billy: "Andromeda as Scarlett."**

**Martha: Cat as Bonnie."**

**Wade: "Ella as Melanie and Eleanor."**

**Andromeda: "Beau as Billy."**

**Martha: "Jane was the presenter assistant and Cat" **

**Jane: And to conclude Martha was the principal presenter."**

**Everyone: "Thanks you very much everybody!"**

**Applauding of the audience and final salutation of the actors after having singing finally "Jingle beels Bells".**

**After Andromeda removed the make up everyone went to Tara's living room to eat a cup of cacaos. **

**Of course everyone commented the artistic performances of the actors. **

"**What a surprise." said Suellen.**

"**Really charming!" added Eleanor. **

"**Lovely idea!" completed Scarlett. **

"**A little too dare maybe?" asked Eulalie and Pauline. **

"**So much fun!" replaced Rhett. That was the sentence which resumed perfectly each of one thought. **

**The man was surprised by the humour sense of Scarlett; the Scarlett he knew before would hate this parody but right now she was joking about the scene between her and Ashley in the sawmill, saying too that the sketch of Bonnie's birth was very excellent. Indeed it was the first time she laughing thinking at her middle daughter instead of crying. It was better.**

**By the way was it true, she escaped of her bed after Cat's birth? wondered Rhett. **

**The Kilevan took leave of and went celebrated Christmas in family and privacy. Wade was impatient to be tomorrow in order to see if Andromeda will love his gift for her.**

"**I hope is not yet a ring engagement." had said Scarlett with a humoristic voice when her son came to see her for speaking about Andromeda present.**

"**No, not yet but soon!" had contested Wade, given tit for tat. **

**The New Year's Eve was a success. The soup was delicious, so was the turkey, the potatoes, the salad and the foie grras **

**Rhett made come from France. **

**Like wanted the American Tradition, the children were authorised to look at their socks once Midnight.**

**Of course, the gifts were put a long time before in front of the Christmas three. **

**Now it was eleven and teenagers and children were excited. To make patient them, everyone sang Christmas song.**

**Ella usually complained about Tara's piano put out of tune same if like her regretted Aunt she could do miracle with it but not this time. Christmas's respite! So she interpreted Joy to the world, White Christmas, Jingle Bells, Holy Night, Silent night, Hallelujah Chorus, Must be Santa, In Excilis Gloria, etc.**

"**Lalalalalalalala Lalalalalala " chorused everyone whereas they joined their room, going upstairs with a candle in sign of joy, happiness and hope for everybody, whereas the Wilkes joined the New Oaks in their carriage.**

**Of course, the candle were too for everyone could go to sleep safety seeing something in the dark. **

**The lamp just cease to burn. **

**Before, Scarlett valued to respect the Irish tradition wanting that the youngest child of the house put a candle in the biggest window on Christmas's eve. Jane wanted absolutely did it but Cat was the youngest from one year. **

**Nicely, she invited her cousin to do it with her. What Jane accepted and so what they done. **

"**Midnight children, you can open just a gift in the sock." said the adults.**

**Jane received a Christmas sugar cane.**

**Martha: Beautiful red mitten**

**Susie: warn and comfortable slipper.**

**Cat: Christmas sugar cane too.**

**Ella: grey-blue gloves. **

**Wade: A black cape for going outside "and especially to see Andromeda." Laughed together Ella and Cat.**

**Beau: white shirt "for going to BAL and courting girl" joking Harriett with an affectionate sound of voice. **

**They all said how much they loved their gift.**

"**And it's just the starting! You will see the others presents tomorrow!" announced Rhett. **

"**Now Christmas song!" announced Will. **

**Since 2am O'clock, the house resounded of all Christmas song hits interpreted by Ella and followed by the others.**

"**Rhett, have you forgiven one thing in the living room?" Scarlett said once they were in their room when she noticed Rhett didn't change his costume for his night clothes.**

"**Not at all my pet, I have something to do for tomorrow morning. Give me a favour darling: be on the look out. If someone get out of his room, please whistle."**

"**All right Rhett but can I know what you are fabricating with this stupid red yarn?"**

"**Yes, you can know but not until tomorrow morning." he laughed. **

**He, silently and stealthily get out of the room.**

**Near the Christmas tree, he fixed a cardboard named after Ella on the first extremity of the yarn and from the other an envelop. He arranged the long yarn so that he brilliantly elaborated a little track game. **

**Then, he came back in his room without a word but with a smile of satisfaction. **

**25th December: On Daybreak. **

**Rhett, Scarlett, Suellen, Will, Eleanor, Eulalie and Pauline sacrificed a good night sleep to wake up teenagers and children for the traditional ceremony of Christmas gift opening.**

**Suellen became overcast to hit at every rooms, saying:**

"**It's 6:30 am: Unless you prefer sleep, you're authored to open your gifts!"**

**Useless to say, it was stampede from Tara's stairs since the living room and the full of gifts Christmas tree. **

**Suellen has a beautiful necklace from Will, a smart feminine coat from Scarlett, a notebook and a little painting by and from her daughter. **

**Will: two trousers. One for the field, the other for the city when he will be in Covington. A costing knife by the Butler family. **

**Rhett: a tie from Will and Sue, a gold cover for his cigars from Scarlett, a smart clock from all his children, elegant shoes by his mom, a costume by Ross and Rosemary. "I'm too spoiled!"he said.**

**Scarlett received parings and ears ring, perfume and writing papers. "It's so lovely." She commented. **

**Eulalie and Pauline had two very feminine clock and gloves to go in high Savannah society. "So adorable!" they exclaimed. **

**Eleanor presents were bracelet, writing paper too and a hat. "Charming!" was her comment.**

**In the socks, teenagers and children found biscuit, sugar cane again and coin of money. **

**Wade's present were: a costume, a pocket watch with his initials W.H.H, money and a new saddle for Simpson.**

**Will offer symbolically Tara's keys in a packet with his words: "For you because I'm sure one day you will take over it!" **

**Ella has perfume, partitions of Mozart and Tango by her parents, slides and silk girdle by Eulalie and Pauline and her first Bal dress by her Granny. This one was all in silk incrusting with gem. **

**The packet conteined a letter: "To my beautiful older of my granddaughters. This year to come will be important for you, music academy and first bal. A little clothe for it. I hope you'll enjoy. With all my love: you devoted Grandmother."**

**Ella rushed towards Eleanor thanked her at less hundreds of time saying the dress was beautiful. "That's nothing!"**

**Ella looked the three Charlestonians women: "You arranged this plan together! Both of your gifts are in silk!"**

**The women laughed. **

**Susie received a charming pen and winter dress by Will and Sue and her first ear ring by Scarlett and Rhett. Painting by Eulalie and Pauline.**

**Martha was very happy with her cook guide specialized in desert and a duvet for her bed.**

**Jane wanted absolutely have a new winter dress and she got it with her first porcelain doll and ribbons.**

**Cat got a splendid winter dress too with two lovely bracelet and paintings. **

**The Beenten got too a dog Saint Bernard they named "Ulysse!" **

**They got too a telephone like had Eleanor and the Butler. Eulalie and Pauline planned to have one too.**

"**What that?" exclaimed Ella seeing her name on the cardboard. She began to drag the yarn still Suellen and daughters laughter. The others were too surprised and took in the suspense to laugh. **

"**Oh a letter!"She opened it. **

"**Dear Ella, I'm sorry to say that your main gift is not here. You'll get it once in your new home in Atlanta. I love you so much my lovely daughter. So turn the letter and see. Overleaf, Rhett had stuck the picture of the big piano he bought for Ella.**

"**Is it what I believe?" she said shyly.**

"**If you think that is your future own piano it's what you think."**

**She hurled on Rhett's arms. "My dream, my own piano, my dream for always! Thank you I love you."**

**Rhett was so much rewarded by Ella's reaction.**

"**That's nothing, just promise me you'll play for me everyday!" he laughed then he observed intrigued faces of Jane and Cat. He suddenly understood. **

"**You must thank Santa's after all the piano is his gift!" he winked. The faces of Cat and Jane looked much better.**

**Everyone was happy. **

**The afternoon after have eaten a delicious meal, they went to the new Oaks to provided the gifts to the Wilkes. **

**It was wine, porcelain service, cigars and books for Ashley and Harriett. Cow boys and Indians disguising for Billy, books too for Beau.**

**The Wilkes offered books, clothes and fruit from the ancient plantation to each of their guess. They offered to themselves telephone too. So they picked out the others phone numbers. Harriett tidiness noted it on her new black notebook she just received by Beau and Billy. "Merry Christmas everybody" said everyone.**

"**Suellen, can you copy Ashley and Harriett numbers (Atlanta and the New Oaks). I haven't my note book here and I count about recopy it in Tara later when we will be back just before dinner.**

"**It's already done Scarlett." **

**Coming back in Tara, they enjoyed the season, waiting now for the New Year. 1880 was dying now.**

**So waiting for it, Cat was with her brother in the wood riding Simpson. **

**Ella, conscientious did her school essay about the following theme: "Brother and sister relationship."**

**Knowing by heart the subject, she hoped to have for once except in Maths, an excellent mark.**

**She also studied her Bach, Chopin and Mozart partitions. **

**The Beenten girls played between hers at dolls. **

**Passage from 1880 to 1881 was a total success. The party in the New Oaks was great. **

**Same Harriett looked up to scratch. She same dared a little cup of champagne!**

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" said everybody once Midnight. **

**The euphoria of the seasons let away now. **

**The Kilevan prepared the packages and Wade was blue. **

**Coming back from the Oaks Christmas day, he had offered the necklace to Andromeda. **

**She offered him a wonderful white jacket. **

**Henry and Adeline let them in front of the Christmas tree alone.**

**The teenagers thanked each other for their mutual gifts and then joining their lips they kissed. **

**« Do re mi fa sol la si do » teaching Ella to her little sister who wanted absolutely do the same as her. **

**Ella was pride of it. **

"**Ok I understand. Let me do it now!"**

**Cat overjoyed succeeded. **

**4th January. **

**In two days, Rhett, Wade and Scarlett will move to Atlanta for good. **

**But for now, it was Kilevan departure. **

**Andromeda in the carriage, Wade outside, the young man holding his girlfriend arm. **

"**I will write and telephone to you."**

"**Me too Wade!"**

**And she whispered:**

"**I love you!"**

**At his turn to say:**

"**Me too!"**

**The cabby installed Henry and Adeline and joined his place ready to go.**

"**Please wait!" said the girl. **

**She leaned over Wade and kissed him who gave back her kiss.**

**On the dumbfound but indulgent eyes of the parents. **

**The cabby clapped the reindeer, the carriage could go. **

**Andromeda looked behind her, looked Wade during the entire alley. **

**The carriage disappeared behind the dust fumy. **

**Wade didn't want to cry.**

**He will do like he as planned. **

**He had promise to his mother he will be strong; he never let Tara's dying.**

**After all it was just a question of 2 or 3 years. And what's that in a complete life? **

**Everyone after had saying goodbye returned to Tara, Wade, the first on the way.**

"**Wade, I'm so proud of you" murmured Scarlett. **

**She collected herself after all packages still waited for her. **

**It was too Suellen and Will occupation. **

**They, too, will move late January. **

**End of chapter 7: Free to review, to send suggestions! **

**Did you like this chapter? With all my love: Soña. **


	9. Being back in Atlanta

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 9: Being back in Atlanta. **

**Author's note. Unfortunately I do not own these characters that belong to (needs to say it?): **

**At Mrs Margaret Mitchell March and Mrs Alexandra Ripley.**

**I forgot to speak (what a shame!) in the 2 precedents chapters that this story is for Maitane and Andrea.**

**Girls I love you so much. **

**The Butler family was now installed for 3 weeks and half in the National Hotel in Atlanta.**

**Yesterday Rhett bring his family on the building site of their new home. **

**The skilled workers advanced quickly in the work. **

"**I pay them enough for that!" he laughed. **

**The style of the new home was close to the old South style with the colonna but Rhett and Scarlett stayed who they always were and so they succeeded to put a personal touch in it. The balcony was typical from Louisiana. **

**The veranda was warm and Cat favourite place. It given a view on the bloomy and immense garden.**

**In it she played cards with Ella, going on to caress Combot. **

**Suddenly, the girls became aware of the presence of 3 people.**

"**Hello, we're your new neighbours." said a teenager boy who seemed to have around fourteen." **

**He was accompanied by his sisters, two twin's girl from eleven years old. **

**Ella verified there are no folds in her soft purple winter dress before to get up on the chair then said:**

"**Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Ella Lorena Kay Butler and near me is Katie who usually goes by Cat, my little sister. She's five years old. My self I just have thirteen last November." **

"**O.K. My self to introduce myself and my sisters. So this is Kate Mary and Lisa Ashley Olsen, they are eleven and half years old. My name is Hadrian Trent Olsen, I'm fourteen years old."**

"**It nice to meet you, will you stay with us for the snake? **

"**With joy of course, if it doesn't disturb your parents.", contested Kate Olsen.**

**Her brother though exactly the same as her, he wanted absolutely knows better the beautiful grey yelled girl.**

"**I think and believe I don't advance forward saying it will not disturb Mrs Butler at least. She' as already invited us for it. It was very nice from her part. "**

"**Your mother is a very nice person for sure."said Lisa Olsen. **

**Ella smiled; it was true she truly become it finally. **

**The teenager invited the guest to visit the pieces of the house. **

**Cat following, finding the twins quite cool but what Ella's needed to smile at him on a so smugly way?**

**And him too by the way! TOTALLY RIDICULUS!**

**Scarlett was sit on the big and familial rocking chair, reading Anna Karina by Tolstoy. **

**As incredible it was Scarlett find it moving, thinking it could be the portrait of her life if she had married count Luke Fenton. Fiddle dee she thought at her self; I will never let Luke work up Cat against me and I will never pounce under a train giving up my child. In more Rhett is not Volasky, he cares for me. Luke is."**

**Scarlett will probably doze off if only someone hadn't hit on the door. **

"**Are we in the Butler's house?" asked the men. **

**Scarlett confirmed, noticing from the head before asking.**

"**I'm Mrs Butler, what is it?"**

"**My colleague and I come to deliver up the piano, Mrs Butler."**

"**Very well Sirs, please put it in the living room. I will call my daughter after all this is her late Christmas gift. Ella, where are you darling? We need you by here, angel."**

**Ella quickly descended upstairs with tat and the Olsen with her. **

"**Look, precious. I think this is for you. The men just bring the piano for you."**

"**Yet? She exclaimed joyfully. I don't think it will be here so early, thank you so much Sirs."**

"**Ella, dear; will you have the amiability to show the men where the living room is?"**

"**Of course, Momma. Please follow me Sirs."**

**The men obeyed and during Scarlett ran upstairs to her room to take her little blue portfolio, get out two billets of 5 $ by way of tip for the men. **

**Ella had conducted the delivery men to large the living room. The walls papers were beige, the tiled floor tilling in white and black was as lightly it could be. **

**They installed the instrument with precision and attention, there were professionals.**

**They polished it and so the instrument shinning of all is splendour and beauty. **

**The men, mother and daughters accompanied by Hadrian, Mary Kay and his sister Ashley shrank back for a better contemplating of the work. The piano was black and golden; the lid was open letting see the aim thread commanding by the harmonious white and black touch. Exactly the instrument Ella always dreamed to have. **

**The men, flabbergasted, received their tips: 5 $ each was normally the final result of one day of home delivery. **

**This family was a true godsend for them. They left very respectfully the family. **

"**I just love to heard you play, Ella" requested Hadrian. **

**Curtseyed, Ella complied with joy beginning with her tango partition she had for Christmas. **

"**A true luck, I had brought my partitions today. I will be ashamed to must refuse playing when Hadrian had asked me.", she though in herself. Fortunately, Hadrian seemed enchanted by the music she played and so seemed Mary Kate and Ashley. The skilled workers enjoyed too Ella's music, listening and working at the same time from the telephone office. **

**They had again a part of the kitchen, the library and the terrace to do!**

"**I see the piano is just arriving!" said conjointly Wade and Rhett arriving at the same time. **

"**Yes, as you can see it." confirmed Scarlett. **

"**Here are our Daddy Rhett and our brother Wade." began to introduce Cat. **

"**I'm nice to meet you children. Who am I of gerund, Rhett nicely said?" **

"**They are our neighbour's children, Rhett. Let me introduce you Hadrian, Kate-Mary and Lisa-Ashley Olsen."**

"**Nice to meet you too Sir." chorused the three Olsen's voices.**

**They saluted Wade too who did the same. **

"**I think I know your father. Isn't Francis Olsen who is the gerent of the Olsen's mercantile near the Five Points in Atlanta with his spouse Elizabeth? **

"**Yes, you're right Sir confirmed Kate."**

"**I just come back to your parent's store and they invited us to dinner tomorrow. We're glad to have your family as neighbourgs. By the way, you can call me Rhett."**

"**So we are assured the twins." Hadrian was to busy looking Ella smartly shut the cover's piano touches to participate at the conversation. **

**Magalia Envity was a 22 years old Irish emigrant who came to America one year ago. **

**The Butler engaged her in a half time period as girl au pair; she was reddish, and has a pale skin that everyone thinking at her as a fragile and sensitive woman but they had wrong. That was only appearance! She was psychologically strong and lively outside. The woman has also a job in the main Atlanta's library. **

**She joined the living room asking if they were ready to the snake. **

"**Yes, can you bring it here please?"**

"**Yes, Sir." She inclined a curtsey and did ad Rhett has ordered. **

"**These are your tea and your cakes; Ladies and Gentlemen." She said.**

**Scarlett smiled at the sound of her voice, she loved so much hear her Irish accent. "I miss you Colum; she whispered at herself."**

**Then, she took leave of to join her small flat in her little buggy her neighbour Cameron Jacobson gave to her.**

**During the whole snake time; Wade observing and oversee Hadrian. Was it just an impression or was he really dredged his without defence little sister darling saying where she had find a so beautiful slide emphasized so well her beautiful long hair. Why he needed to know it. Did he desire the same as his precious Ella this pretentious boy? Could it be possible he never seen wavy hair before? What stupid things the both were laughing about? **

**This boy will see about what Wade Hampton Hamilton is made of if he decide to go on this way with Ella. **

**Fourteen is too old for her. After all one year is mean so much. Of course that had nothing to do with Andromeda and him. Clear it wasn't the same at all. "Nobody will tell me I'm too possessive with my sisters; it's not true he concluded to himself." **

**Observing with Hadrian Christmas pocket clock it began to be late the Olsen progenies took leave off. **

**The Butler's stayed on the building site beginning to display the trunks and cardboards, and then they returned to the National Hotel.**

"**Did you have a good time on the telephone office?" questioned jokily Scarlett to Wade during the dinner.**

"**It's need a long time before we can obtain Alabama on line he cursed." **

"**Do you succeed to have her on the phone? she interrupted him."**

"**Yes, and family and her sends their best remembering to everybody. The family is just installed and everything is all right. Hearing Andromeda, Henry is passionate by his studies about the comets and Adeline enjoys her classroom, her school establishment and her pupils. "**

"**All right. I'm glad to here that contested Scarlett."**

**The conversation turned about the new Kilevan's life during the rest of the dinner and about "Romeo and Juliet" (the nickname couple Ella gave to Andromeda and Wade.)**

"**We're very well. Thank you...for meddle of your own business."**

**Like always; he finished by laughs. He knew perfectly that these little mockeries really wanted to ask:**

"**Do you take it? Be brave, we're near you." **

"**When they will put the home telephonic line in a functioning way he interrogated Rhett?"**

"**Soon, son; just be patient. **

**Joining their suite and getting out of the hotel restaurant they looked for a poster announcing a picnic after the Sunday Episcopal religious service. Everyone could subscribe it for 10$ by person. **

**The Butler decided to go to make know their arrival. What people will say of it? **

**On their suite, Scarlett and her daughters were actually prepared to go to bed. **

**Rhett were hilarious about seeing "his lovely wife and little 2 women darlings" comfortably installed in single file in the bed he shared with Scarlett, combing hair. More exactly, Scarlett combing Ella's hair which combing Cat's one. They were so calm and so happy his 3 little marvels. Then, he went to Wade's room pursuing with him a check match, they had temporary dropped to go since the telephone office and the store together."**

"**Congratulations Wade, I checkmate once more!"**

**The teenager did a long sigh and then looked Rhett frankly in the eyes. He said:**

"**I don't want to play with you, you're cheating. You let me win once more. You should know my name is not Bonnie or Cat!" **

"**All right son. Tomorrow a match from man to man he proposed laughing."**

**Maliciously he added: "Please say nothing about this to your youngest sister, she's so happy to success win me at cards." Rhett and Wade laughing went stronger in the piece. **

"**O.K Dad, I'm agreeing for both of your requests."**

**This night Ella found difficult the way thought the sleep. She was thinking about Hadrian, his dull skin and his beautiful hazel eyes. **

**The dinner with the Olsen was perfect. Francis and Elizabeth were likeable people. **

**The Butler learned that they were native to Greenville in South Carolina. **

"**That is why they have an attenuate accent than on the littoral found Scarlett." **

**In this end of afternoon the Butler was site on their building site, Scarlett verified the quality work of the skilled workers, Rhett, cigar on the mouth and relax, looked at her proudly and amused. It was a timing challenge for her.**

"**Is everything all right with the kitchen tiling? Good... and with the terrace? Go on...."**

**Scarlett was impatient as her family to get install in her "little paradise!"**

**She was radiant and she loved the decoration Rhett and the children had chosen: Class but sober at the time. **

**Light was the main ingredient of the decoration. All loved it much. **

**Ella was happy to find her dad sat in the cream sofa, he may help her.**

**Indeed she had just spent 2 hours alone in her big room with white walls she had hang Verdi and Wagner pictures and clear wood shelf where she had put her collection of knick knack. **

**Prolonged on her luxurious four step bed, she tried to hold something about the French Revolution but still understood nothing about. **

**Who was exactly this Robespierre? What the needs French have to want absolutely to cut the head of their Queen "Marie Lynette" or something to this type. What's was the matter between Varennes and all this. **

**Of course Rhett was enraptured to help and correct her. **

**He was so pedagogical, patient and nice with her that she was now an expert about it.**

**So, it was the story about an Austrian princess Marie Antoinette who married the French King Louis 16th ....**

**The population entered upon an important rebellion. To escape at it, the royal family runaway but was captured by the revolution member in Varennes. Maximilian de Robespierre was the hihgest member of this revolution and he decided to guillotine the Sir King Louis 16th to took the Power in the country and a few months he did the same to Marie Antoinette, he had previously kept captured. But the population was fed up to Robespierre because there still no food. So the delegates decided to guillotine him too. Wahoo, it was so bloody!**

"**Like every war and revolution Ella. I'm proud of you. You know perfectly your history lesson."**

"**Please, she implored, ask me some questions I have a test about it tomorrow morning."**

**She has decided to finish her school year, this year the music academy will be just the afternoon since next year.**

"**Ok, girl. By example tell me the two places in Paris where Marie Antoinette was incarcerated."**

"**I know it! It's Le Temple and La Conciergerie."**

"**What's happened the 14th July 1789?"**

"**The revolution member take the Jail of the Bastille where is the place the king kept his prisoners and the free them. Now, if I don't abuse my self this date is like our Independence Day. We have our 4th July 1776; French got their 14th July 1789. Is that right?"**

"**Yes, partly right. Now tell me the dates when Louis 16th and Marie Antoinette were executed."**

"**Louis 16th was executed the January 13th 1793 (did it was a Friday?) And his wife October 16th (like her husband name: so romantic) of the same year."**

"**What a humour sense my Ella, you know well that "16th" is not their patronymic name. Can you tell me this?"**

"**Capet I think. A last one maybe?" **

"**Again? What legal paper did and does again the law after this Revolution?"**

"**Les droits de l'homme et du citoyen which become official the August 19th 1789. Almost the same as the Bills of Rigths In England and our American constitution."**

**"Good. Finally again a other questions. Important in more: Tell methe name of the two regimes before and after the Revolution?"**

**"Humm. Before, there were King and Queen so it must be a Monarchy and after perhaps a Republic just like us?"**

**"Perfect, I've nothing to teach to you anymore" he joked.**

**"I love you Dad, thank you."**

**"You're welcome, I love you too darling."**

****

**Atlanta couldn't believe seeing Rhett, Scarlett, Wade, Ella and Cat together in the Episcopal church. **

**Scarlett noticed with pleasure that this dear and old Mrs Merriweather almost felt. The other looked at them with eyes more astouned than surprised. Rhett delighted arriving late with his family, said with an aloud voice: "Sit rigth here Misses Butler, Wade, I and your mother we follow you." **

**"O.K Daddy" chorused the both.**

**"What a remarkable entrance!" observed Scarlett;**

**There were many whisper in the assembley. **

**Indeed, same if Ashley had already warn them they couldn't believe the Butler's were back for good. **

**India and her husband Romuald Byron with Ashley, Billy and Beau but not Harriett. She was too near the delivery to go outside. **

**The picnic was a succeess. Ella for Wade's dammage spend the most of her time with Hadrian. Cat found girls in age with her to play.**

**Hadrian was speaking with his friends and Ella came back to see her mother. Cat still playing near the river with the others little girls.**

**Scarlett looked** in a **true furour state.**

**"It's none of your buisness Mrs Merriweather."**

**"Frank Kennedy's daugther called this Butler "Daddy": scandalous." have she said.**

**Scarlett had contested that he has more raised her than Frank, that is was normal. Wade do it do."**

**"Oh my God. But what about blood links. They haven't it!"**

**Ella has heard everything and retored at less as furiously as her mother.**

**"We may haven't but we have by heart. That only matter."**

**"Ella Kennedy, will you stop this awful conduct?"**

**"No and I don't think, my conduct is awful. Let me tell you again that I'm not Kennedy anymore but legaly a Butler. I'm Ella Lorena Kay Butler." **

**"You have the most awful conduct of all your half brother and half sisters. I include Bonnie in it, can she rest in peace."**

**Ella wanted to slap the old woman. **

**"She do. Let me tell you again Mrs Merriweather, there are my whole sisters and brothers. I love them wholly and not just a part of them. So I think you have a wrong judgement.**

**Her sound of voice was like was Melanie's sound now but just a second before she had the same intonation as Scarlett. **

**"What excepting of a daugther with a Mother like that!" said again Dolly. **

**"Speak lawder please, I don't understand. I want to say that I love and I'm proud to my mother too."**

**She left Ella and Scarlett on their picnic covvergave.**

**Meals were delicious but they hadn't hungry just angry.**

**"If I can I will slap her exclaimed lively Ella."**

**"Me too!" contested Scarlett. **

**"Are you mad at me for contesting Mrs Merriwather?"**

**"No, it's the contrary. If at your age I found the courage to do that, I swear I will done it joyfully."**

**They laughed. A few moment letter, they told to Rhett, joining them the whole story. **

**He was very angry to the representant of the Old Guard.**

**But in front of wife and daugther, he seemed as tender and soften as a baby white lamb.**

**"The nice litlle girl defending her Pa, so cute. " he said ironically.**

**In a few second Miss Butler on his arms, he murmured:**

**"Thank you but you must know I was not always as kind as I'm now."**

**"Maybe but that is the past. If you know how ****much I don't care of it. I love you wholly too."**

**To thank her tickled her.**

**"What a shame. In public in more, Stop it Dad!"**

**Scarlett smiled observing Rhett and Ella's complicity and seeing Dolly passing again near them. **

**"What a pity!"whispered but clearly the Olds Nasty Cat. **

**The others seemed happy observing Ella and Rhett.**

**A friend of him susccedeed to take a picture "live" of Rhett and Ella picotements. **

**Two days after, Rhett went alone to Dolly's house telling her to let his children outside of their old story. They were innocent. **

**Finally, two weeks after they moved definitively in their new home: "Dora".**

**Yes, there were for good back in Atlanta. No matters what other people were saying against her. **

**END of chapter 9! I can't wait for more reviews. Are you taking a nap?( I'm joking!) Free to love or not love, compliment or critizize.**

**Bye: with all my love Soña.**

****

****


	10. The births and Scarlett's secret

**A new life in a better way. By Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 10: The Births. **

**I do not own all the Gwtw and Scarlett's characters that belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley. **

**Dedicate to Maitane and Andrea**

**Finally, the Butler family were installed in their new home they choose to call Dora as a shirt mix of Tara and Dunmore. **

**The incident with Dolly Merriweather was close because they decide purely to ignore it. **

**For the greatest joy of Wade Hamilton, the telephonic line was at least in the house.**

**Andromeda and he called each other almost everyday day around 6 pm o' clock. **

**We were now the 4th February 1881, 2.45 am (Pacific Standard Time lol). **

"**Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggg" seemed sang the famous Graham Bell object.**

**Scarlett awaken, totally shocked wondered what it could be. **

**Rhett began only to emerge of his dream. The man, looking the revival grumbled it was a hard knock life. **

**On sure was certain, it didn't announce good new, unless...**

**Scarlett lifted the receiver, saying:**

"**Hullo, what's happening?"**

"**Scarlett? Ashley is speaking. Can you come right here? I think Harriett is just starting her labour and I'm completely panicking!"**

**Scarlett refrain from laugh, after all Ashley had never lived that before. He was enlist in the Confederate army when Beau born. **

"**Everything gonna be all right, everything gonna be okay. Just order to your servant to boil the water and find needle and threads. I come right now, don't worry and I will bring Dr Halifax with me. Keep clear, Ashley."**

"**All right, Scarlett. I want to apologize for waken you up so early."**

"**That nothing Ashley; except my obligation as future godmother if you hadn't forgotten."**

**Ashley burst out laughter; that was totally his little Scarlett. **

"**No Harriett and I hadn't forgot it." He simply said. **

**Then, he hanged up after had added he was waiting for her. **

"**Hum, said maliciously once more Rhett. Our dear new Mrs Wilkes is going to have her baby?"**

"**Yes, it seems so. I think I have to rescue our soon happy father more than the future mother."**

"**I won't let you go in buggy alone at 3 am. What about your reputation? (He smiled) I come with you."**

**Of course the reputation had nothing to do with it, it was just an ironical whim, and In fact it was for Scarlett safety. **

**So he quick change his night clothes into white trouser and a grey shirt in the folding screen. **

**Scarlett was yet with her common grey bloom dress and fixed her hair clash assorted. **

**They are no time to lose to permit her to make her impeccable coil of hair.**

**Luckily, Rhett and she had decided to spend a romantic evening alone in a restaurant of Atlanta. **

**So logically Magalia came to keep the children and the house and for once stay here to sleep. Scarlett couldn't be at ease if she were forced to let her progeny alone the whole night same if Wade and Ella claimed they were able to take care of the house alone without any nanny. Of course they were but Scarlett was more reassured. So we can say that the baby had very well chosen his moment to come. Yet as such great godchild! **

**Combot was sleeping peacefully in his little basket Rhett had bought for him, opening his right eyes then the other, the cat appeared estimate that all this agitation wasn't unworthy of interest and fall asleep again dreaming to kill the most enormous mouse of the world. It was his ultimate ambition and goal in life**

"**Come Rhett, I'm waiting for you." Said Scarlett slipped on her coat. **

"**Don't be so hurried. I'm sure your godchild will wait for you. He's Wilkes so a gentleman."**

"**Don't joke Rhett. And it is impossible to know yet if it's a boy or a girl." **

**He was content to smile at the love of his life, opening the door to her.**

**Scarlett and Rhett didn't change two words in the carriage but observing the starry and lightly star. **

**There is always the blue one with by her side now, one she never seen before luminous and white. **

"**I think Melly and Bonnie are here tonight to see Ashley's child." She though. **

**On the crossroad of Peachtree Street, they took Dr Alexander Halifax in their buggy. **

**It was strange but she believed in this story of "protective stars". **

"**Thank God, you're here!" exclaimed happily Ashley.**

"**We do as quick we had could do it explained Rhett." **

"**How many times?" asked directly Scarlett.**

"**What?" said Ashley.**

"**The contractions what else! How many space to rest between hers?"**

"**The narrowing began one hour and half ago and came back regularly around every thirty five minutes during four horrible and long minutes for my Harriett."**

"**Oh my God but it was just the beginning" though conjointly Rhett and Scarlett which were to polite to verbally express it in front of Ashley Wilkes. And so was thinking Alexander Halifax.**

**The man was indulgent about the future father, him, his wife Laundrette and their 2 children Xavier and Olivia had been involved with Alexander nocturnal outlet. **

**Gilda, the Wilkes servant were busy but find time to offer at Rhett a cup of coffee during Scarlett went upstairs with the doctor to see how Harriett was feeling . **

**In the corridor, Ashley paced up and down. After all wasn't it the use for the future fathers? **

**After he had drunk his black coffee, Rhett joined Ashley in the corridor.**

**For once, he feels indulgence for him. He looked so nervous.**

**Was now the perfect time for give him the cigars he had brought with them?**

**Gilda, the Wilkes servant was at search of some towels. **

"**Don't worry, Mr Wilkes, your wife is not the first who's give birth. It will be all right."**

**Ashley noticed with surprise that there no sound of saradonicism in his voice.**

"**I know it but I'm too worried. I've already lost a wife in childbirth and I don't want live that once more."**

"**I perfectly understand that Mr Wilkes. But Melanie told me once I was in a quite bad state that with child it was life renewing and when it's time to renew, dangers look very insignificant."**

"**Wise words." he said. **

"**Don't worry Mr Wilkes. Soon, you'll be father again and the nightmare of Melly's last pregnancy will be over. **

**I'm sure she won't want you to be sad instead you should be happy. I'm sure this time your wife and your child will live in perfect health."**

"**You're truth Rhett and same if we aren't the best friends of the world, I appreciate that you're actually try to comfort and relax me."**

"**I k now as you just said that we're not the best friend of the world but I already live your actual situation and I totally understand your feeling. Let me assure your fear will transform in a great joy when the baby will born."**

"**You may have truth Rhett, you may have." He whispered. "I hope God will listen to you."**

"**Waiting for the birth, let me offer you...some cigars of course!"**

"**Rhett Kinnicut Butler, you're impossible to live with. You're so a joker!"**

"**Bah I'm not so terrible but these Claytonian's county habitants haven't one bit a humour sense."**

**Ashley shook his head smiling a little now still persuading Rhett never change. Sometimes he was mocker and insolent but a perfect man of the world when he wished it."**

"**Hello Harriett darling, how do you feel? I come with the Dr Halifax." **

"**Oh my God, I can't believe Ashley had warned everybody so early, I think there is again for some hours."**

"**Is the contractions begun more closely and regularly?"**

"**Let me think, hum no I don't think so. Regularly, yes but it's not very close for now, doctor Halifax."**

"**What about the timing?" asked again middle age medicine practical. **

**Alexander Halifax was a man around forty four years and he had the succession of Doctor Sanford Meade when he died two years ago of a long and mysterious illness letting Atlanta in mourning as his wife Caroline alone in their big but empty home. Indeed their sons Darcy and Phil both dead during the war. The first was the older and he was killed during Gettysburg battle, the younger a few months after during an operation of the militia he belonged to. He just had 17 years old, Darcy had 21. **

"**Every Thirsty two minutes now. And still during 4 minutes and a few second." **

"**It is more and more close to, Mrs Wilkes but not enough. And I'm please to tell you that all the stapes of the delivery are developing logically and very well. It just risk to being long and I can't explain why because you're a perfectly health woman and again a time everything is all right."**

"**I know doctor. I was prepared about this eventuality not knowing why too. I will be strong, don't worry. Can you since the corridor and tell my husband that the processed follow goodly this way as you just said to me. But please don't tell him it going to be long. He's yet so worried for the child and me."**

**The doctor obeyed and went in the corridor interrupting Rhett and Ashley. **

"**What is the news?"asked anxiously Ashley.**

"**The processed take place little by little and all seems to be perfectly normal." **

"**Seems?" he murmured nervously. **

"**The birth is not planned about several hours. You're not very helpful and I advice you to take some rest."**

"**Sleeping instead my wife is in labour? I will never do such an inelegant thing like that."**

"**Harriett, how many times it was during for Billy?"**

"**Around seven or eight hours, I don't remember exactly. For sure, Daniel wasn't if caring and affective for me."**

"**And you don't have to be so centred about Ashley worries after all it you who will give birth."**

**Harriett smiled painfully. She had contractions but it stayed at the same level. **

"**He has already lived this and his has lost wife and child too early. It's normal he's worried but he had to put in head it will be fine this time."**

"**I'm sure my husband is helping him to fix the way you're saying in brain." assured Scarlett. **

**How Harriett and Ashley get on well along. They knew the other by heart. Almost like Melanie and Ashley, formerly and her and Rhett nowadays. **

**She was a little anxious too, she remembered the day of Beauregard birth, her panic and her inefficient same if at the end she had ordered Melly to push and finally had take the first the little baby boy in his arm. **

**She remembered too when Rhett had just left her, Ashley was so unable to do something cause of his sadness she had made the funeral organisation and for administration had declared on the same time the birth and the death of Ashley and Melanie baby girl for administration. **

"**What's was her name?" have said the mayoralty employer.**

**She didn't know it and didn't want to ask at the father for reopening him his big failure in his arms. So she had decided to choose herself the name.**

"**Angel Crystal Grace Wilkes." **

**So the new born but new death baby had been secretly buried in a place of Oakland cemetery only Scarlett knows.**

**She thought when it will be time; she'll show the emplacement to Ashley. **

**Halifax came back in the room saying to Mrs Butler that her husband desired to speak to her.**

"**Rhett, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing is wrong except the actually nervous future dad. I'm now helpless and I want to warm you I'm coming back home and wanted too your agreement to bring Beau and Billy at home with me tonight."**

"**You dam well know you don't need my agreement for that. My nephews at home never disturb me. I will transmit your request to Harriett. It's her agreement you we need in fact. On your side speak about that to Ashley."**

"**I will but Scarlett is Halifax had said something to Harriett he didn't repeat to her husband? It seems you're hiding something to Ashley. The doctor had said to him everything followed his way. So what's the matter?"**

"**He said the same to Harriett adding it risked to be long, nothing more!"**

"**Hum, a luck Ashley is still questioning the poor doctor. He's so anxious so it better he doesn't listen and know it. I suppose you will stay here for the night so."**

"**Of course Rhett."**

**He smiled, kissing his wife. The doctor came back in Harriett's room.**

"**I came back too Rhett like this I will be able to ask to Harriett and give you her answer."**

"**Harriett, Rhett is in the corridor, he will soon come back home and make me ask you if he can bring Beau and Billy for the rest of the night in our home. Like this, you will be able to scream as usually you want. You'll not wake up them and worried them either, she added after a few time of silence."**

**Noticing, the woman gave her agreement saying to Scarlett she must thank Rhett for the idea from her part."**

"**Rhett, Harriett is thanking and approving you. I'm coming back in the room just wait Gilda wake up the boys and the three will be able to go. Good night my love."**

"**Yes, the same to you. I wish you'll have pleasant night."**

"**Pleasant? Well maybe but the appropriate term is sleepless." She smiled of Rhett joke. **

"**What are you talking about Seattle?" said suddently Gilda passing in the corridor with the oil watter and then entering in the room. **

**Rhett and Scarlett looked at her stupefied.**

"**Oh, that's noting house except our dear Gilda. She understand everything with half or wrong way but she's a really nice person assured Wilkes."**

"**Sleepless night in Seattle, a poetic sentence isn't it?" said a laughing Rhett. **

**Author's note: This is a pathetic game word I know but I don't know why I wanted absolutely include it. Maybe it's because I love this movie.)**

**Excuse for it."**

**Now Gilda reappearing in the woody corridor and Ashley ordered her to wake up the boys saying to them they will spend the night in the Butler's home and nothing more and particularly not about Harriett's situation.**

**Looking first Rhett to wish him a good night again, then Ashley to supporting him morally, Scarlett re-entering in Harriett's room. **

"**What's happen? Why nobody want to tell us about Mommy and Daddy? You worried me!" exclaimed the young Billy in the carriage with his Uncle and his brother."**

"**Don't worry, Billy retorted Beau, your mother is just a little tired so she send us in Uncle Rhett and Auntie Scarlett's home in order to take some rest."**

"**Is she tired because of the baby?" asked again Billy. **

"**Yes and the baby will be here when Beau and you will come back in your home."**

**Beau wasn't an idiot and knew perfectly that the labour had begun. As his father and everyone, he hoped it will be all right for Harriett. **

**Rhett invited them to enter in the guest room, be assured they was comfortably installed and once it done, let them in the dark for they can sleep.**

"**Beau, I don't want Momma died."**

"**It won't happen; she's just giving birth to our new brother and sister."**

"**I'm impatient to be big brother for the first. I know it impossible to be as good big brother as you but I will try."**

"**Thank you, it's very nice but it's only because you're a great little brother."**

**Both smiled in the dark room and then went to fell asleep. **

"**It is more closely this time" said Scarlett to the doctor.**

**Indeed, the narrowing passed about five minutes every half hour.**

**The servant, the doctor and Scarlett stayed at Harriett bedside during all the night.**

"**Twenty five minutes during 5 and half minutes."**

**The night was long and cruel for all the people in Ashley's house. **

**Rhett woke up the morning at 8:30 am. **

**He was curious to know the present situation of Harriett. Why Scarlett wasn't here now?**

**Beau and Billy were awake still and asked to their Uncle if something was new about Harriett and the baby. **

"**Not yet, boys."**

**Then he announced to his own kids they' will be soon and again cousin.**

"**That great!" was their opinion.**

**11:30 am**

"**A last effort, Mrs Wilkes, the baby should come in the second." **

**Harriett screamed a last time and then could hear the scream of a little baby... her baby with Ashley.**

"**It's a beautiful girl!" exclaimed triumphantly Scarlett and the doctor Halifax.**

"**Let me see her!" ordered Harriett.**

**Scarlett obeyed and holding the baby, she bring her to her mother.**

"**Hello darling, you're so beautiful. I'm glad to be the mother of a so beautiful baby and the woman who holding you is Scarlett and she's your Godmother;" **

**Harriett bathed in perspiration smiled radiantly. She was exhausted but so happy.**

**She ordered Scarlett to announce the news at Ashley. **

**The al white baby was installed in a white coverage and was put in Scarlett's arms. **

**Gallantly, Alexander Halifax opened the door to the godmother and the child. **

"**Ashley, you' have a beautiful baby daughter. Congratulations! Do you want to hold her? " **

**He smiled, radiant and very move. **

"**Well, so baby let me introduce you something very important: your daddy."**

"**Hello daughter, I'm your father and I'm glad you're finally here. I'm yet love you with all my heart. Have you seen met your mother and godmother?" He kissed tenderly the chubby cheek of the baby who was sleeping. **

"**Mrs Butler, come here said Halifax. We need you again."**

**Scarlett ran quickly in direction of Harriett's room.**

**Ashley held strongly his daughter, his anxiously was back again. At least, this time he had a daughter to comfort him. "Oh God, I don't want to lost another wife. Please make her alive and healthy."**

"**The teaser! I understand why it was so long!" announced Halifax. **

"**Why do you mean?" said together Scarlett and Harriett. **

"**There is no baby but babies! Double congratulations are in order, Mrs Wilkes. Please push a last time."**

**Harriett obeyed and in an ultimate painful scream gave birth to her second daughter. **

**The baby was as beautiful as her older twin sister. **

**Ashley still waiting nervously in the corridor lulled the first baby. **

**Scarlett reappeared in the corridor. **

"**Re congratulation, Ashley. You have superb twin's girls."**

**Ashley looked stupefied Scarlett held the second baby. **

"**She's beautiful too. I'm so happy."**

**Scarlett added that Doctor Halifax authorised him to see Harriett if he wanted it." **

**Ashley very touching kissed his wife murmured at her thank you for the two beautiful gifts. **

"**And what are you going to call these two little marvels?" asked an intrigued Scarlett.**

**Harriett took very solemnly the floor:**

"**I want to give to my daughters the names of the two women who had permitted the way I'm today, who had given to me the happiness I have actually. And for this I want to thank God. So let me introduce you the older twin: Miss Scarlett Beloved India Wilkes and her younger sister Miss Melanie Aurora Georgia Wilkes."**

"**The names are really perfect!" declared at the same time Ashley and Scarlett. Doctor Halifax seemed to approve that, he smiled happily.**

**Once the babies, cleaned, feed and diapered, Scarlett announced she must come back home.**

**She kissed again the twins and Harriett before leaving. **

**She will be the best godmother of the world now!**

**Rhett and all the whole progeny and nephews were in the living room playing cards. **

"**Mom is here mom is here!" exclaimed joyfully the little Cat.**

**Beau and Billy giving up the cards match ran quickly since the hall. Of course soon followed by Rhett, Wade, Ella and Katie. **

"**So what about the baby?" asked conjointly the boys.**

"**Had your Auntie had speak about baby. You hadn't say hello to me first."**

"**Sorry, Hello Auntie Scarlett but we want to know how Kindy hum I mean Harriett are feeling."**

"**Well, Harriett is feeling tired but happy and she's in perfect health."**

"**Great but what about the baby?" asked Beau again. Billy listened, very anxious too.**

"**There is no baby Beau."**

"**Oh!" what all he could say.**

"**Do you want to tell us that Mrs Wilkes had lost her child?" said a horrified Rhett.**

"**Let me finish Rhett, don't you see how the children look worried? So I would like to say there is no baby but they are babies. Congratulations, brothers she said you have two twin sisters. You'll stay with us the whole Sunday and after having dinner, you'll come back home and you'll can see your little sisters."**

**Happily exclamations followed Scarlett sentences. **

"**But what are the names of the twins?" asked Cat O'Hara Butler. **

**Scarlett smiled happily:**

"**I'm proud to say they had chosen the two most beautiful names of the world: Melanie and Scarlett. But I'm sure **

**the happy parents prefer introduce themselves their whole names. They're so beautiful!"**

**She added at the attention of her 3 children she will go with her to meet their babies cousins. **

**Rhett said he will come too. **

**During this time Ashley and Harriett clinked glasses for the miraculous births, in love and alone. **

**Soon, India Wilkes Byron will come with her husband to see her 2 nieces. **

**After a delicious lunch and a game afternoon, they went to see the babies' girls. **

**They were introduced officially as Scarlett Beloved India Wilkes and Melanie Aurora Georgia Wilkes.**

**The happy big brothers were so proud. Harriett had left her held the babies like grows up.**

**Everyone praised the twin's beauty.**

**One week later was one day before the baptism ceremony. **

**Scarlett was on the cemetery in front of Melanie's grave.**

"**They are so cute Melly. They were named after both of you. I'm sure you're happy for Ashley and Melanie as much as I'm. I miss and I love you. I know you're not mad at me because I link friendship with Harriett. It's the contrary you feel, I know it. Thank you for being here the day of the delivery. You were with me. Wasn't you?**

**I have to go to see Angel's little grave now. I let you but I will never can forget you, take care."**

"**I'm sure she'll."**

"**Oh Harriett, you should be in bed and take some rest."**

**The women smiled.**

"**Well I think you have a bad influence to me Scarlett."**

**Scarlett laughed.**

"**Oh boy, is Mrs Fiztpatrick told you when Cat birth?"**

"**Yes, she did and I found it quite funny!"**

"**Yes, it is."**

"**It's nice the prayer you just did for Melanie. But who is exactly Angel?"**

**Scarlett informed her about the arrangement she did when Melly died for the dead baby, explaining too why she hadn't told about that ton Ashley earlier. **

"**I completely understand. I would like to see Angel's little grave.**

**Angel's grave was quite good hiding between two immense trees. The flowers Scarlett bring secretly two days ago, feel again good.**

"**Hello, Angel; it's Auntie Scarlett. You know today would it be your seventh birthday? I'm sure you were looking the same way as your mother. She was a lovely woman but I'm every time speaking to you about her. You just have two beautiful twins' sisters and I know I'm already told you about hers. Let me introduce you, someone very special too, Harriett, the mother of Billy and of your two sisters. Your father, Beau and Billy will come visit you for the first time. I think they're ready. Take care;**

"**Hello Angel, I apologize for not bring you flowers but I didn't know that your Auntie had made burry you, taking big care of you alone. It will be for the next time. Now, your stepmother will take care of your resting place too. I must leave you now. Take cares Angel. I will bring you your father, your brother and step brother with the twins in a couple of day."**

**Scarlett and Harriett convinced together that their sentences were beautiful and that they will speak about that to Ashley later after the baptism.**

**The baptism took place ideally, Scarlett was not less proud to know two babies named after her in the both side of the Atlantic Ocean, the only 2 little flats was India who wanted too be the godmother and was annoy to be not and Cat and Ella who wanted too but when Harriett charging the girls to read some prayers intentions they were happy as the same.**

**Yes, the baptism was a succeed.**

**END OF CHAPTER 10, I hope you'll enjoy it. Give me your reviews. With all my love Soña.**

**Ps: I choose the name Beloved because is the translation of Maitane in English.**

**This story is for Maitane and Andrea. See you soon on the Web.**


	11. The announcement and the wedding

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 11: The announcement. **

**Authors note: Before to begin the story I want to say that I do not own all Gwtw and Scarlett's characters that belong to Mrs Margaret Mitchell march and Mrs Alexandra Ripley. **

**This story is dedicated to my beloved Maïtane (my cousin I consider just as the little sister I never had!) and also Andréa, (the funniest girl in the world!). **

**I want to thank my reviewers for their encouragements and criticize. I promise I will do my best to improve my English and I want to tell you I'm not hurt by what you tell me about the subject. I completely understand and I know you're true. But to correct my mistakes I need your help so go on to tell me what you're thinking of it. **

**Nemi Jade, I'm happy you love my storyline but it's no use to become crazy just of my idiots mistakes (lol). Athena Whiley, you were not so rude in your review; you were true. As I already say I will improve about grammar. You didn't say a word about the storyline. What do you think of it? Please tell me and review again. Mosleyn, I had said I will inform about balloons and so I did. Believing my dictionary, balloons took place in Middles Ages in aristocratic party but of course, balloons in those times were not as elaborated as now. I know it's incredible and couldn't believe my eyes. It's so unbelievable! To all of my reviewers: Thank, you're free to review anytime and suggestions and feedbacks are welcome. With all my love: your sincerely devoted Soña Binzarmet. **

**Now, let's go on with the story, after all I have updated in this order (lol). **

"**Hello Andromeda, how are you?" said happily Wade. **

**Indeed, having his girlfriend on the phone was each time a great joy for the young man.**

"**Quite fine Wade, I just have a little cold but nothing important."**

"**Well, I hope your cold will leave you soon. Except that what's new in Montgomery?"**

"**Nothing new, my mother is still becoming crazy cause of the errant dog who is coming everyday in our garden and still teach to her pupils and Dad still have his head in his telescope. No change!"**

"**Well, things are good so. You told me two days ago the dog was a Setter and Setter isn't good specie dog for hunting? I know your father is crazy about hunt and so you could adopt the dog."**

**Andromeda burst out of laughing:**

"**Well, my dear, Pa thinks the same as you. Both we're working very hard in this goal. Maybe we'll success one day."**

"**Be optimist sweet, I'm sure your mother will give up sooner or later." **

"**We'll see, and what's new in Dora?"**

"**Around five days, we'll leave it during one week. We will go in Valdosta for celebrate the wedding of Aunt Rosemary with Phillip Salazar."**

"**Yes, you already told me about it. Please, you will congratulate the bridegroom and the bride for me." ordered Andromeda. **

"**Be sure I will not fail to it, my princess."**

**The Butler's telephone was in the entrance of the house and just when Wade was saying that, Scarlett, Ella and Cat entering in the home. **

"**My God, Wade is still with Andromeda! joked Ella Lorena, how are felling Romeo and Juliet tonight?"**

"**Ella, could you please stop saying silly things like that?" He hasn't noticed he was speaking aloud that he could be hear in the phone. Ella laughed merrily. **

"**Why do you speak a so bad way to your sister?" **

"**I'm upset of the nickname she gave to us and she's just call me like this so...."**

"**A nickname, really? What type of nickname it is?"**

"**She calls us Romeo and Juliet!"**

**Andromeda laughed again saying that to her mind it was rather cute. Wade retorted to her she still didn't hear the ironical sound of Ella's voice when she pronounced it.**

"**Be cool Wade, it's just teasing and nothing more!"**

**Wade was on the point to say that it was not a fun teasing but apperceiving Ella spying behind the door of the living room, he decided to play Ella's game. His vengeance will begin right now and will be cruel and horrible. **

**On the phone, Andromeda was taking news of babies Scarlett and Melanie. She was so happy for Ashley and Harriett when Wade had phoned her to announce the births and of course she was happy for Beau and Billy too.**

"**Yes, the twins are very good. They grew up so fast that it is almost incredible to see. But can we change our conversation subject? Have I already tell you about our neighbours, the Olsen family? The couple is working in the biggest Atlanta's store, they had twins girls too called Kate Mary and Lisa Ashley. Their older brother is named Hadrian, he's fourteen and he's courting our Ella. What a scoop! Isn't it? They look exactly like Tristan and Yseult!"**

"**Yes, it's! Since how long Yseult is Romeo's sister?"**

"**Ella, stop it. It was a joke just as yours nothing more!!! Don't strangle me!!!!!!!!" **

**Behind the door of the living room Ella listened, "spying a little for the fun" and hearing this she promptly get out of the piece to prevent such horrible gossip. Scarlett and Cat were unable to dissimulate their tears of laughs. **

"**Andromeda I swear you nothing happen between Handy and me!"**

**Andromeda, in her new home in Montgomery, Alabama and wade in his in Atlanta, Georgia succeeded to say conjointly: "Because you're calling him by his nickname now! That's new!" **

"**Ok, you won for once. Kisses, Andromeda; for you and your parents and your siblings."**

"**I will transmit it. I will see Marius and Polly soon because they will come from Kentucky just to visit us. Janis is still in visit at Savannah and should come back home soon. Do you know that her wedding will be next June? The 5th exactly. It will be in Savannah." "Great, I must leave you now I promised to my mother I will help her to make an apple pie and so did Cat!"**

"**Please, give me Wade back and salute too yours parents and siblings!" **

"**All right Andromeda, bye bye."**

"**I have infernal sisters. I was certain to have seen Ella's shadow behind the door."**

"**You don't think a word of what you're saying Wade Hampton Hamilton, I know you like your sisters."**

"**Yes, you're true but..."**

**A shirt silence followed Wade's sentence.**

"**But what it is Wade?"**

"**I was just wondered where was the nearest restaurant. My mother and the girls are actually cooking for the dinner.""**

**Andromeda laughed with Wade and then saying she loved and missed him, he said the same to her.**

"**I must hang up now. My best remembering to all of yours."**

"**Yes, the same for you and for the family!" **

**The both, hanging up were thinking how much this invention was great!**

**Rhett came back of the bank and the family started the dinner. During it, Scarlett announced that Harriett and Ashley hd asked her if she could keep the twins next Sunday after the Episcopal service because they will spend the whole afternoon in the home of a couple of friends whose the wife was sick; beau and Billy were in age to have a good conduct and the boys will bring life in the MacLean's home but little Scarlett and Melanie risked to be a little noisy. The cousins were happy to have them the whole afternoon and so were the Uncle and the Godmother. By the way, the pie was not if terrible that Wade had said. **

**The evening Wade and Ella were with Combot in the room of their little sister, Cat was in too. **

**The three had decided to do organise an evening cards party. **

**Katie's room was well ranged and clean. Her doll's tea set and her miniatures table and chair for receive her guest and her blue eiderdown finished to complete the decoration of the room.**

**In front of the chummy this crackled with high flames. Husband and wife were talking about their future world tour with Rhett's boat and the re wedding with the family. They were debating about the best date for leaving. **

"**What's about this summer? The first week of July seems to be an ideal date for the wedding and soon after we can leave America and travelling. What do you think of Scarlett?" **

"**I'm agreeing. This idea sound so marvellous!" exclaimed Scarlett. **

**She had yet some plans for the reception and for the invitations. **

"**What do you think to go upstairs and tell our children our plan?" **

"**If you want it, let's go!" he concluded. **

"**I win, I win!" exclaimed Ella putting triumphantly her cheese on Wade's jack.**

"**Dear big sister, I think you're forgetting me." She smiled observed her brother and sister. **

**Triumphantly too, on the jack and the cheese she added her spade ace. **

"**Oh!" said Wade with his browns open wide eyes.**

"**I'm feeling at least six feet's under!" added Ella. **

"**I do believe you. What a shame to be won by a girl of five years old." **

"**I do remark you that I won you too Wade." **

**Ella and Wade only retorted: "Pffffffffffffffffffff"**

**Normally, they were Fair play guys but their little sister was so full of luck. **

"**Can we come inside the room? We wan to speak to you about some things?" said joyfully Rhett and Scarlett. **

"**What are they?" chorused wade, Ella and Cat. **

"**Well, your mother and I planned to take a long trip during a long time."**

"**Would you love to do a world tour," asked Scarlett and her greens eyes were shinning.**

"**A world tour?" repeated incredulously the whole sibling. **

"**Yes, during six months. Oh we don't saying we'll visit each place around the world but we want take time to discover some city we heard about but never seen. So travelling!"**

"**But it doesn't mean we hade to move on of our new home again?" said Cat. **

"**Of course not, precious. We'll come back here after our journey."**

"**All the better because I don't want to change of home again!" **

"**You don't have to, angel!"**

"**So I think it's a great idea. I love travelling!" **

"**We'll take the boat?" asked Ella very interested.**

"**Yes, I bought my own boat and it will be just for us."**

"**Splendid!" said the three instead Scarlett was smiling, happy of her children reaction.**

"**Do you have a city you want absolutely to visit?" said Rhett**

"**I have always dreamt to visit Vienna, Austria because it's the Music capital admitted Ella Lorena."**

"**So we'll visit it. And you Wade?"**

"**Italy had always attracted me. I really don't know why!"**

"**It's a good choice you done here son commented Rhett. And you Cat?" **

"**Can we'll go to see the Champs Elysees? I don't know where it's!"**

"**Oh, it's in Paris. It's a great choice too, princess. Scarlett"**

"**Hum, Ashley doesn't stop to praise London's beauty and I'm curious to see how England is! What about you Rhett?"**

"**All right but we will be wet, my pet! I for one, I'm sure I will love to visit Egypt."**

"**I'm certain all the countries will be great, angels."**

"**Parents, you had said things. What the other or others?"**

"**Well, the other thing is before to go, Rhett and I we plan do get married again but with everyone with us this time."**

"**Absolutely handsome!" chorused the whole sibling. **

"**We're glad to hear your reactions!" commented the parents. **

"**When it will be?" interrogated Ella. **

"**Surely in early July, Ella. And our departure will take place quick after."**

**All were excited this night, they were thinking about the wedding, the journey they will do and the city and people they will meet. It was a so interesting and passionate subject. **

"**Lullaby and good night, in the sky stars are bright. Round your head, flowers gay set you stumblers till day. **

**Close your eyes, now and rest. May these hours be blessed..." Ella got back with the refrain for the hundred times. The twins were exited and refused to take their quotidian nap.**

"**You're so great with her Ella, so maternal. I'm sure one day; you'll be the greatest mother in the world. You're so more patient than me at your age and same older..."**

"**With you as mother now, it will not difficult to become a good mom. And you're a superb and nice godmother too." **

"**Thank you very much Ella!" said Scarlett, kissing Ella and holding the twins on her knees, sitting on her rocking chair in the veranda. **

**Later Ashley, Harriett and the boys came in order to recuperate the baby girls. Rhett insisted for they stayed for dinner.**

"**Wade, have you finished your packages; you don't need much thing. I would like too you come down your sisters things."**

"**All right momma said the teenager." **

**They'll be in Valdosta tomorrow and fours day after Rosemary will be married and Mrs Phillip Salazar. **

**They had join Eleanor at the station and they will do the railroad since Valdosta together. Ross and Margaret will be in Valdosta only on the brick of Rosemary and Phillip's wedding. They had written they'll have a surprise for everyone. **

**Waiting for it, Cat was happy to play with Isabella and Nathaniel. Erik was chatting with Wade and Ella.**

**Rhett and Scarlett offered a wonderful dinner service in crystal to the bride for the wedding. **

**Roma, Rosemary's dog gave birth to nine blacks puppies just like her. **

**Rosemary gave one to her nephews. Ella decided to call her female puppy: Aida cause of Verdi's opera. **

**Rhett was agreed but wanted to verify if the dog will get on well with Combot. And strangely they did and were good friends since the beginning. **

**It was so moving when Ross George Butler came out of the wagon with Margaret. They were so proud to finally introduce their adoptive children to the family. Bastian Malcolm Butler aged of 4 years old was held by Margaret and then by Ross. **

**Next, Margaret was holding in her arms an adorable dark haired girl around 2 years old. She was called Aurelia Tracy Butler. **

**The happy and new parents explained that the processed of adoption was finally valid and over. They were their children. **

**Before to be adopted by the Butler, the children were lived in an orphanage near Jacksonville. They had done a long trip.**

**Like she has done when she has saw Cat for the first time, Eleanor cried of joy. Rhett, Scarlett joyfully welcomed them in the family and so did Rosemary and Philip and the six cousins: Erik, Nathaniel, Isabella, Wade, Ella and Cat.**

**Now, Eleanor was the granny of eights grandchildren and was fufill.**

**Bastian and Aurelia were quickly accustomed with their new family; in reality the only the ever had. **

**They were yet playing seesaw with the others in the garden. **

**Rhett said to his younger brother how much he was happy. The man contested him positively. **

"**Rosemary Olivia Eileen Butler, do you want to receive this man Phillip Oliver Christopher as your husband?"**

**The wedding dress of Rosemary was like wanted the use white and long. Her ironwork veil dissimulated her moving but smiling face. "Yes I do" she contested very solemnly. **

"**And you Philip Oliver Christopher Salazar do you want to take this woman: Rosemary Olivia Eileen as your wife?"**

"**Yes I do!"**

"**Congratulations, you're now declared as husband and wife. Philip, you can kiss the bride."**

**They exchanged a long kiss in front the audience in the church. The children were so move for their father and for the woman they yet call "our second mother." **

**Rhett were too moving. After all his little sister were getting married. He congratulated the new Mrs Salazar and so did Scarlett. **

**The reception was great and took place in a famous restaurant near a limpid river. The dishes were delicious.**

**So it was regretfully Rhett's family came back in Atlanta after a week in Valdosta.**

**A month later, life followed this way, Rosemary was now pregnant and Easter came near. **

**The family spoke often and the future trip. Rhett and Scarlett began to prepare their ceremony sending yet the invitations. **

"**Wade, you look so pale. Tell me what's happening!" said a worried Scarlett.**

**The others family members were too in the living room and could see Wade well.**

"**Henry, I mean Mr Kilevan just phone me and there's an epidemic of scarlet's fever in Montgomery. Andromeda got it. She's very ill." **

**Wade burst on sob in his mother's arms.**

"**But are the doctors confirmed it?" she said.**

"**Yes, Henry didn't want to scare me before they were sure. They are now. Oh mother, tell me she will not die." **

"**You know I would just enjoy saying that but I can't. Be strong, little man. I love you and you can count of me."**

"**And you can count of us too!" chorused his two sisters. **

**The face of Rhett like always in crucial time was without visual sign of emotion but his brain was resolute.**

"**In road for Montgomery!" he just said.**

**End of chapter eleven!!!!!!!**

**Author note: Again thanks for all your review! I will not be able to update before Halloween because I will take part in a card's championship with my cousin Maitane. So have a great Halloween and Thanksgiving too same if I hope to be able to update around the 4th November. Still review and tell me what you're thinking. With all my love Soña. **

**Ps: I'm still waiting for the title of the song I speak about in the chapter 8. I will appreciate you tell me about it!**

**BYE EVERYBODY.**


	12. Andromeda

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 12: For Andromeda. **

**I'm back now and I want to thanks all the people who had reviewed. It helped me to improve. **

**I will say as I did in the precedents chapters that the characters belong to Mrs. Margaret Mitchell and Mrs. Alexandra Ripley. **

**This story is dedicated to Maitane and Andrea, fans of Gwtw too. **

**Big kiss to my other cousin Lorea too!**

**I did a search about telephone and I'm please to say that the conversation between Andromeda and Wade could possibly happen. Indeed Mr. Graham Bell invented the telephone in 1862. This technology was not exploited since 1878. Only well off people could beneficiate of it since...1881.**

**And 1881 is the creation's date of the National Telephone Company (N.T.C) and in more it's the time period of my story. I'm lucky!**

**Are you ready to read another of my chapters? **

**The family arrived in Montgomery on a torrential rain. **

**Henry Kilevan was waiting for them at the crammed station **

**During the long and painful journey, you can guess Wade's worries. **

"**What is the news," he quickly said to Henry since he was able to apperceive his girlfriend's father. **

"**Her temperature is still important, she's so feverish. Wade. Doctor Seamus Freidan told us if the fever can't down, we must be preparing for the worst and all we can do is pray and nothing more.**

**He was stoic, without any visual emotion but he was so deeply hurt inside.**

**The whole family fixed horrified Kilevan.**

**It couldn't be true, it couldn't be! **

**Rhett and Scarlett were thinking at the beautiful long and blond hair with blue eyes teenager.**

**Cat was so sad and wanted to find a way to comfort her big brother but couldn't find one.**

**Ella cried in her brother arms, who were pale but worthy and strong. He was pain of course but he didn't want to show it and above all he was totally to let this pain express. **

**Andromeda, her angel, her princess; God was not so cruel to call her in his paradise yet.**

**Wade had already lost many people he loved: Charles, Bonnie, Melanie **

"**You don't need to stay here in these cold and rain added Henry;"**

**The grey hair man invited the Butler to go in his carriage to join the house. **

"**Adeline, I want to say that I'm with you during this hard event!" said Scarlett.**

**With mixed feelings of sadness, gratitude shinned in Mrs. Kilevan's eyes. **

**Wade asked permission to go upstairs and see Andromeda.**

**Her parents noticed and Wade went. With the formal order of Adeline Kilevan, Cat and Ella were in the kitchen to take a copious snake.**

**The adults were speaking about the health of the teenager.**

**Adeline cracked with sobs in her sad voice.**

"**I can't let her leave! I just can't! If only I was able to do something but I just can pray!"**

**Rhett proposed to Henry to go join Wade for looking after Andromeda with him.**

**Same if the teenager was unconscious, the astronomer man agreed.**

**Wade was petrified to discover the real health state of his beloved girlfriend.**

**The pale girl bed ridden wasn't his radiant sunshine.**

**She was looking and sounding so bad, Wade was oblige to sit down with the emotion it given to him.**

**Something or someone was clutch on his brown trousers.**

**A dog barked sadly. It was the Setter Andromeda told him about. He smiled at himself. Andromeda had finally success to make cease her mother about the dog.**

"**Hello you, I'm glad you look after my princess for and with me." **

"**Its name is Bandy." Said Mr. Kilevan. **

**Rhett caressed affectionately the Setter, observing the feverish and feebly Andromeda. **

"**I want to say that I really sympathize but you have to put in head that she's ill but alive. So there's hope."**

"**Thank Scarlett, but when I see her I'm unable to forget we risk losing her every minute."**

"**Lost a child is the most horrible failure a parent can have but it won't happen to you."**

"**Don't you think so?"**

"**Yes, observing the feeling my son had for your daughter I decided to gauge her and I deducted she's so strong to let the illness win. Andromeda will put through, I'm certain. "**

"**Thanks Mrs. Butler, you're so a strong and fortifying person. I hope you'll have right."**

"**Excuse me but when you were talking about the failure of losing child, it seemed as you lived it. Am I wrong?"**

"**By the way, don't be so formal with me and call me Scarlett."**

"**So call me Adeline, Scarlett."**

"**Yes, you're true. I had lost a child seven years ago now but it's seems to me it was yesterday..."**

"**Do you want we speak about it?"**

"**Her name was Bonnie and she was 4 years old. She should turn about eleven today. Her passion was riding and jumping with her pony. One day, Rhett and I gave her permission to move her jumping bar higher and jumping she fall and never wake up more." Scarlett sighed painfully. **

**Adeline was horrified to hear that. "Poor parents, they must feel horribly guilty!"**

"**I guess it was a hard stapes for you."**

"**The hardiest thing of all my lifetime. In more I just was going to be recovered of a miscarriage."**

"**It should be terrible Scarlett." **

"**I was but I don't know why I'm disturbing you with that. It's past. You don't need it especially now."**

"**You're excused. You needed to speak of this terrible event with someone. Sure you don't speak of it everyday."**

"**You're truth. I evoke it sometimes with my husband but I think only woman could comprehend what I was feeling."**

"**I understand you would like to share it with a feminine point of view. But don't forget to share with Rhett; after all he was the father of your daughter."**

"**We do, Adeline, we do. Him too had suffered of this lose."**

**A silence followed this talk.**

"**Scarlett?" said Adeline Johnson Kilevan after a few moments. **

"**Yes, what it is?"**

"**Is possible to surmount the lost of a child?"**

"**Honestly no. But it's possible to bury the pain it's give you to keep only the best. It's what I'm doing." **

"**When did you know you succeeded to keep only the best?**

"**When I stopped to dream about the fall for dreaming when she woke up again saying: "momma, do you want to play?"**

"**Scarlett, thank you so much to confide in me."**

"**Adeline, you're a great friend and don't worry you will not lose Andromeda."**

"**God listen to you, dear Scarlett. I go upstairs to see my daughter."**

"**I go with you." Scarlett commented.**

**It was precisely the moment the doctor Friedman choused for hit at the Kilevan door.**

"**Hello doctor Friedman, I'm glad you're here. Let me introduce you Mrs. Scarlett Butler, a friend of the family."**

"**Nice to meet you Mrs. Butler, I'm coming to see my patient." **

"**All right, Scarlett and I rightly planned to do the same as you."**

"**I follow you."**

"**Doctor, we were waiting for you!" chorused together Henry, Rhett and Wade."**

"**Her temperature?"**

"**Still important Doctor." lamented Wade.**

**Friedman was quickly on Andromeda's bed head but before ha had sent everyone in the corridor during he was examining the girl. **

**During half hour, the people waited anxiously outside the door's room.**

**Friedman's face looked serious and bad.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Kilevan, I'm not going to lie to you. Andromeda is in a very critical health. I scare to say that if the fever don't down around midnight, she'll leave us before one a.m. Please forgive for being so crude and cruel but I must give you the truth. **

**The epidemic was too much strong and important, so powerful. I had already done all what I was able to do."**

**Scarlett held stronger her sun with Rhett's support. She was also holding Adeline with her other hand.**

**The woman had her husband's hands on her shoulders. Ella and Cat which had coming back from their snake were crying in each other arms.**

"**Do you want to say that we had reached the no return point?" said Henry with dignity.**

"**I regret to say it's seems so, Mr. Kilevan."**

**Sad sigh traveled thought the corridor... and silence tears too. **

**Friedman announced they better go to Andromeda's bed head to say her goodbye just in case. **

**He auctioned saying he will be here since the end.**

"**Thank you very much Doctor Halifax. You were and are still precious succeeded to say Adeline between two sobs."**

**Scarlett decided to make the first move. **

"**Rhett, could you telephone to Marius and Polly. They must come and bring Janis with them; she's journeyed in their home."**

"**Ok. I see for it."**

**Wade was so deep hurt by the news that he left quickly the corridor for crying in another place more safe and out of view.**

"**I want to tell her a last goodbye!" said solemnly Adeline, suddenly collected herself."**

**Thereupon, she entered in her youngest daughter's room.**

"**My darling, you recognize me, aren't you. It's momma, Meda. If God call you in his place, it will be hard but you had prove to us that you're a fighter. If you have to go, go in peace my angel." Then, slowly she began to cry near the oak's bed.**

"**Why her, God? She is the tendered person I ever seen. So young and so sick shouldn't be. Take me in your paradise but not her. She's so full of project for Wade and her. If it still possible makes her alive and healthy."**

**Henry entered in the room too, on his look was writing despair. He seemed reading in his wife thoughts.**

"**We must be strong for her." He said laconically almost resigned to lose his daughter darling.**

**On knees, near the bed with around them the colored room Andromeda occupied, they were remembered her birth, her first steps, her first word: "MOPA" as momma and papa, her little childish blunders, their arrival in Georgia her first and only love Wade. Adeline called to mind how much she had hoped for her third child and her second daughter.**

"**Sweetheart, do you hear us? It's daddy, you know I'm not a talkative man but I want to tell you now how much I love you."**

"**We love you both!" completed Adeline Kilevan.**

"**Wade, where is Wade?!" exclaimed Ella Lorena, worried.**

"**Since the doctor told us about Meda, I didn't see him said Cat to her sister." **

**Scarlett was speaking with the parents of Andromeda tried to comfort them, she didn't pay attention to what her daughters were talking about. **

**The girls decided to not worry her and organized themselves the look after Wade.**

**Down upstairs, they find him in a dark vestibule and unable to stop crying. **

**The vestibule was narrow but Ella found a way to come in the black piece with her older brother and so did Cat.**

**Both wanted so much to erase his pain if it was possible. Same just a little was good.**

"**Wade, be strong. She would like you were. In more, she isn't gone yet."**

"**Have you heard what the doctor told us?"**

"**I can't let her go, I just can't!"**

"**You will must to. Again be strong! You must go upstairs and say goodbye to her ordered kindly Ella, adding he can count on her to surmount this cruel step. Cat dragged Wade's trousers to say him he can count on her too.**

**Finally collecting himself he admitted how much he was lucky to have so great little sisters. **

"**You know what Wade?" said Ella after a little time of silent.**

"**What Ella?" retorted Wade, noticing that her sister was now above to cry.**

"**I always think that Juliet and neither Romeo should die at the end."**

**He smiled feebly. "You're so smart, did I tell you she found that-t nickname funny?"**

"**Find!" claimed suddenly little Cat's voice.**

"**She's not in the sky yet so speak in present time."**

"**You're true Cat!" said conjointly Ella and Wade.**

**To support this too cruel nightmare, the three, in the dark of the little vestibule, the three held each other to give to his other sibling the strong necessary to be prepare at mourning.**

**The cocoon they just weaved was broke by the adult's voices. **

"**Wade, where you are son?" asked Rhett.**

"**I'm here Dad, I'm coming." Retorted Wade. **

**Two seconds after their older brother, Ella and Cat went out of the vestibule too.**

**Wade went to the left right and his sisters went to the right. **

"**Do you take it, son? I'm worrying about."**

"**It's truly hard Dad but it less because I've my family by mi side and close to me."**

"**I'm happy you're saying that. We want nothing more than supporting you."**

"**Thank you very much." He only said.**

**Now Ella and Cat were still in state of shook cause their conversation with his brother and were crying in their mother's arms.**

"**Why she has to go?" was their main question. **

"**I don't know, maybe God needing angel in his place."**

"**Can't he take someone who doesn't belong to our family?" **

"**Sweetheart, she doesn't really belong to our family." Rectified Scarlett.**

"**Well, it just like to!" chorused the girls.**

"**I know, I have the same feelings as you."**

**What could she do more to appease the pain in Ella and Cat's eyes? **

**It was now 5: pm.**

**Adeline had the impression to live a race against the clock and an inescapable loses fight against death.**

**Rhett had announced that Marius and Janis were here as soon it was possible.**

**Cat was sad and disappointed more than the other because her parents had forbid her to go in Andromeda's rooms.**

**They explained her that scarlet fever was a contagious illness and that nobody. **

"**But Ella and Wade can see her and I can't. I love her too and I wish see her, momma."**

"**We know that but Wade and Ella can't be sick because the scarlet fever, they already have it when younger. You hadn't got it yet and your father and I don't want you take any risks."**

"**You said Ella and Wade got it before and they're alive. So Andromeda will not died too, she'll be better."**

**Scarlett sat her daughter on her knees. **

"**It not if simple, darling. There's different level of illness and the level of Andromeda's illness is higher than Wade or either Ella."**

**Cat didn't answer anything to her mother's words. **

"**What are you thinking about aroon? You understand what I try to explain you?"**

"**Yes, I just was thinking how much it's sad and unjust."**

"**Yes you're right Kitty Cat. World is like that but there's one thing true: I love you and always will and so do and will too your father and your siblings and all the family."**

"**Me too, momma. Is that the principle of a family? Be together when things turn bad?"**

"**Yes and when things are good too!"**

**Cat kissed her mother and went played alone in the garden.**

**Gilda, the house servant of the Kilevan's family used of all her power to oblige the family and the guests to eat something.**

**She assured she'll be on Andromeda's bed head during their meal, like this they will not worry.**

**The dinner was the more sinister they have seen, appetite was not here tonight; only sorrows and sadness.**

**Succulent potatoes weren't enough to forget the mourning waiting to arrive.**

**Wade Hampton asked permission to go quickly upstairs to stay a last time alone with Andromeda.**

**Of course, the young man received the plenty agreement of every people.**

**Candles burned with high flames in the beige Andromeda's room.**

"**It's me honey, how do you feel? I know I must let you go but I just can't. It's just too hard."**

**He was now lengthening on Andromeda's bed just near her, close to her.**

"**Please fight my princess, do an effort for me, for us. Don't you remember the project we had together? You wanted to live in Tara's with me and having a dozen of children. You must live, my love, you must live...I love you and always will."**

**He kissed her on her forehead, her eyes shank with tears, looking at her a last time he went outside the room, crying.**

**It was too hard emotionally.**

**That was how began the longest night every people of the house had liven.**

**Cat was her room with the formal order to not move of it. Of course she had toy to play with but she was bored at stiff and more than everything she was worried. **

**Gilda, Henry, Adeline, Rhett, Scarlett, Wade and Ella were sitting on chairs, observing Andromeda's states at every moment.**

**Andromeda's parents wanted her to a leaving full of love as much it was possible. Reunificating a last time their last strongs , they was singing to her all her favorite songs. Ella who was doing there and back with Cat's room's succeeded same to play miniature piano for her but the girl stayed always mute.**

**Now we turned about 21:30 pm and big sweat's drips runned to Andromeda's forehead. The now sixteenth teenager seemed suffer a lot. Friedman announced that it was a symptom announcing the beginning of the pain.**

**It needed to be strong to endure the sentence of the patrician. Seeing her struggle against one thing that she couldn't escape now was so cruel that Henry asked to the doctor if he could abbreviate her dolor and let her go.**

**Adeline screamed feebly; the woman was now prepared and almost resign to lost her youngest child.**

**Wade cried silently, he should and must be strong, he still taken Andromeda's hands.**

**Scarlett held Ella stronger Ella and advised her to go to see how Cat was.**

**Gilda hidden, dried them with her big white apron.**

**Rhett closed his eyes and prayed since a long time in his life.**

**Doctor said he wasn't able to "make her sleeping away" because cause of the fever the pinprick will be with no effect.**

**22:30: the doctor said sadly that we were near to the end.**

**One horrible hour were just end to see Andromeda leaving the world and everyone wanted it end soon.**

**Now she was consciencous but still in a critical condition and there was so few hope that it killed the joy to hear and be hear from her. "Momma, my hair are embarrassing me, please can you attach them please." It was say so difficultly. "Treasure, I give you my black hair filet. The black one you always wanted when you was a little girl. Do you remember?"**

"**Andromeda, I'm with you now and it will be okay. My whole family is here for you too."**

"**Thank you Wade, I love you. Thank your parents and your sisters for me... I just can't."**

"**Will you be quiet? You will be able to thank her yourself. I love you too."**

"**I'm feeling so bad, Wade.." she articulated again difficultly. **

**God was so cruel to make her so suffering. Scarlett was thinking when Mammy was ill the sentences she had addressed to the so powerful Lord. "Why do you make her dying when she's sleeping, I will never more yield to you since I will live."**

**Sharing Andromeda's hands with Adeline Wade didn't stop to repeat how much he loved her.**

**23 pm and Scarlett recognized the sound of the death, the death rattle. She was so pale.**

"**Soon, it will be over, soon it will be."**

**But the dolor's didn't seem to want to let Andromeda in peace before to go.**

**Scarlett went to see her daughters in Cat's rooms and observed that the girls were now deeply but sadly sleeping.**

"**It's better" she thought.**

**Midnight, Third April 1881.**

"**Is it possible that day as the last of Andromeda?" was everyone though.**

**One thing was sure, she didn't merit a so long and cruel agony; she was so young, so full of live and so in love, so kind.**

**Neighbors came to the Kilevan to express their sympathizes, the family was just arrived since January but yet very much loved and knew around Montgomery. Adeline was so moved when her pupils had offer to her a card everyone had signed wished her to come back quickly teaching and Andromeda reestablishment soon.**

**Andromeda had stop to lament she hadn't say anything since ten minutes. Now she looked as appeased.**

**All were observing the mute Andromeda, then Wade. No doubt, she was gone for good now. It just missed the doctor's official statement. Wade suddenly understands.**

"**No, it can't be that, she's not, she's not!" he repeated, screaming stronger each time.**

**Rhett tried to hold back his son by the cutting and so did Scarlett.**

"**You can't do anything for her now, she's gone."**

**Wade didn't try to dissimulate his sorrow and his tears. And so did the parents and the servant.**

**Rhett and Scarlett were feeling so hurt by the decease too.**

**The worst stayed: Indeed Doctor Seamus Friedman came near Andromeda's body to make official the decease.**

**The seven people present in the room were in attempt to see him recovering the body with the white coverage to confirm the death. The man was thinking it was the awful moment of his medicine's life. **

**To his surprise and the other surprise too, joyful exclamation came to his mouth.**

"**Listen, we were thinking she's gone but she's gone, but the only thing it gone is the dangerously of her illness. She's again ill but safe and I'm almost certain of what I'm advancing but I can't explain how it was just happen."**

**Happily exclamations followed the doctor sentences. Friedman said he was happy too but added they better stop all the happy noise in order to not wake up his patient.**

**Henry thanked the doctor and announced that everyone could go to bed, he will look personally after his daughter for the rest of the night.**

**Everyone cried now of joy, they were all immensely relieved.**

**It was now 1 am.**

**Rhett just fall asleep but Scarlett couldn't.**

**Watching the sky the immense window of her room, she again apperceived the blue star.**

"**Of course, you were too with your brother and his girlfriend Bonnie. Hadn't you?" **

**Now, another star keep Scarlett's attention. She was visually correct instead the clouds and discreet. She married very well the grey of the sky; indeed she had the same color.**

"**I'm sure it's you Grainne, thank to have saved my future daughter in law."**

**Little by little, Andromeda recovered health. She received many cards for her reestablishment. **

**She was reading the one who came from Covington. As you had guessed it was the Beenten's family. The Wilkes had sent to their best regard to her and her family, given her a pictures of the twins with Beau and Billy.**

**Many friends wrote to her too and some come to visit her. **

**Now, Wade and the Butler could come back home safety.**

**Andromeda knew that they'll be always near her if needs and especially Wade.**

**The illness had reinforced their beautiful love that always goes stronger. **

**END OF CHAPTER 12! Did you like it? I can't wait for more reviews of you! **

**I had said I was planning to update after Halloween but I was less busy than I was though.**

**Again happy Halloween! This story is for my 3 girls: Maitane, Lorea and Andrea.**

**Tell me what you think. That important to me.**

**See you soon on the web: With all my love: Soña Binzarmet. **


	13. Pre leaving and jump

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 13: Pre-leaving and Jump.**

**Again I do not own all the Gwtw and Scarlett's characters that belong to Mrs Mitchell and Mrs Ripley.**

**I only belong the Kilevan and the Salazar.**

**This story is for Maitane, Andrea and Lorea.**

**Again thanks for your reviews and now go on with the story.**

**By the way, I plan to change the name of the story. Have you any idea for the title? Kiss: Soña.**

**Aida bayed happily seeing her 3 little masters with a ball arriving in Dora's big garden.**

**The chartreux black cat Combot was near Wade, Ella and Cat too. **

**The whole siblings played happily waiting for the snake.**

**The Sunday had passed so quickly between the religious service and the lunch in Wilkes's home. **

**We were now late May 1881 and the wedding was programmed for 1st July.**

**Everybody couldn't wait for it. **

**Ross Stephen Butler had found a place in a financial society and had often had to go on business trip. **

**He was actually in Atlanta and for once he had brought his spouse Margaret and his two adoptive children Bastian and Aurelia with him. **

**There will be in Georgia tomorrow. **

**Rhett and Ross, the two brothers planned after to go in Charleston to see Eleanor during one week or two.**

**Rhett may be able to bring his mother with him when he will come back. She was seeing often Bastian and Aurelia because they were living in the same city, she loved them very much but now she missed Wade, Ella and Cat because she loved them tenderly too, without mention Erik, Nathaniel and Isabella also. She didn't make difference between her stepchildren and the others. She couldn't wait to see Rosemary's baby excepting around Christmas. **

**In the garden, Wade, Ella and Cat hearing the voices of the Old Guard entering in the living room. **

**It had took time but now Mrs Merriweather, Mrs Elsing etc become quite friendly for want of being close. **

"**Alert! The female pinchers cheeks club is here!" said suddenly Cat to her older siblings, laughing at the same time. In fact she truly wanted the old women coming; indeed her older sister had indicated her, a way to escape to painful and red hot cheeks. **

**The very intrepid Katie Colum rushed quickly in the living.**

"**Mrs, I'm charmed to see you here. How are you?"**

"**What a charming here. I'm very fine and you young Katie?"**

"**Totally fine, thank you, Mrs Elsing."**

"**You're so adorable darling!"**

**Cat put in action the advice of her sister. She promptly took the hands of Mrs Elsing when she kissed the young girl. As this she was unable to pink her pink cheeks. **

**Scarlett and Rhett laughed understanding why their daughter doing this. Rhett must announced he have to go to the stables to take care of Arcadia, the new brown mare of Scarlett who was supposing to give birth to her first foal around two weeks. Hearing think, Katie took leave of to the guests with her father. She loved very much Arcadia. She was much sweet that Simpson (her brother's Stallions) or either Champion Sultan (her father's one.) She same has the right to ride her but only with her brother or parents near her and Ella too had right to ride her if she wanted it and she wanted it quite often for a girl scared with animals, little by little she forgotten her fear and erased on her mind Bonnie Blue's fall but of course jumping was still out of question for Ella and for Cat until her eighth birthday. **

**In the stable, the father and his youngest daughter had a memorable and unstoppable laugher; in more before going to see the horses, they had seen Ella doing the same than Cat.**

"**You're your father's daughter as clever as a monkey my dear! But imagine what could happen if they find why you do it. Don't you think we will be embarrassed; it's not a proper thing to do the man laughed."**

"**You may have right but it will be you the most embarrassed, Dad if you daughters finished having enormous redness on their cheeks. In more, you don't have to tell me that I'm clever because that Ella's idea and not mine."**

"**Yes it is, after all that my due as your big sister to protect your so nice and coloured cheeks, Cat." Said a amusing Ella arriving at his **

**At this word, Rhett laugh came back stronger and the man was purely unable to stop it.**

**He sat down on a big piece of hay, his two daughters near him laughing all the same. **

"**Ella Butler and Katie Butler, I declare you're just awful little devils girls but I love you still!" Rhett laughed again. Ella and Katie said they already knew it, adding they loved him too." **

"**Imagine if Bonnie were still her, wouldn't be a perfect trio?" asked Cat to her father.**

"**Yes, for sure. As much Ella and you are a great duet. But if she were here with you; with you three I think I will be oblige to engage the army to calm you down.**

**That was just teasing; he was enchanted by Ella becoming more audacious and vivacious everyday, taking faith in herself and Cat with her spontaneity and charm. He was so happy to see his daughters happy, smiling and laughing.**

**Inside Dora's home, Wade Hampton and his mother were speaking about Tara. Dominic Arstian had written to Scarlett that the crop promised to be famous this year. She was very glad to read that. In another letter she had received five days ago, Will and Suellen told her the same thing about Covington's one.**

"**It's great momma that everything goes allrigth in Tara's."**

"**Yes, of course, son, it is said Scarlett admiring again and for at least the million time the immense painting of his beloved plantation Rhett had made paint and offered to her for her birthday this spring. **

**Father and daughters came back from the stable. All smile, they said: "Ours guests had yet left us?"**

"**Yes, they had said that they were not from here and that they didn't want us to be late at dinner cause of us."**

"**I see." commented Rhett.**

"**Mom, what had you speaking about with the Ladies?" interrogated the curious Ella Lorena Kay O'Hara Butler.**

"**If you want to know it why you hadn't stayed with us, said Scarlett with a large smile. Don't worry my precious she added, you hadn't lose any interesting gossip. We had talk about our future but soon trip, the ceremony and then Mrs Elsing asked me what I wished for the future of my children. Just a boring talk with boring people but please promise me you won't repeat to anyone what I'm actually speaking." Mother and daughter exchanging an accomplice smile **

**Ella smiled and said she swore she will never repeat it to anyone.**

"**My favourite little hypocrite darling!" said Rhett amusedly.**

"**Female pinchers cheeks club" said Wade at himself him too again amused by the new nickname of the Old guard.**

"**And what did you say exactly about us?" answered Cat to her mother.**

"**I simply said how much I love you, how much I'm proud of you, how much you count for me and that I hadn't any project yet establish for my children except their happiness, that the only one I had in fact was one concerning my daughters." Scarlett smiled observing her "two beauties".**

"**Well that new!" said Ella, adding she would like to know what it was.**

**Their mother laughed seeing Ella and Cat none understanding faith. **

"**I had said that I would like my daughters had later three daughters each just like me, just m your grandmother and same the mother of my mother, so my grandmother. And so it seems the mother of my grandmother.**

**It will be nice if the tradition would be perpetuate."**

**Rhett and Wade Hampton smiled and the girls laughed saying to Scarlett that they will do their best but there's time before it." Scarlett laughed at her turn.**

**A few days after Rhett said goodbye to his family and follow his brother, his sister in law and his nephews to Charleston for the week. He will bring Eleanor with him when he'll be back.**

**Wade, Ella and Cat were happy to the visit of Ross and his family and so were Scarlett, proud as a peacock to show to him and Margaret her new home. Indeed they had never seen Dora before. In more Aurelia and Bastian were so cute.**

**Of course she had missed Rhett during his short trip and the children too missed him but they were consoled because at his return Granny will be with him without mention the fact that he will surely bring many beautiful present for everyone.**

**During the week Scarlett was quite busy. Indeed, she went to see Ashley and Harriett, she also written to Kathleen and Kevin O'Connor in Ireland. She also ran to the cemetery for visiting Melanie and Bonnie and to the new veterinary place because Arcadia's foal should arrive in the second. Bruno Robs delivered without difficulty the animal and Athena could receive the first stab of tongue by her mother without any problem. The man said to Scarlett how much he was founding wonderful the stable. Scarlett smiled that was not a surprise that the stable was so great because indeed it was the exact retort of Ballyhara's one. **

**Wade, Ella and Cat were so move and enchanted to have seen the foal girl birth.**

**Wade was busy between Andromeda's letters and calls, Ella and Cat went usually in the Olsen's place. **

**Today Cat decided to let her big sister go alone in Hadrian, Kate Mary and Lisa Ashley's home because she was suffering a of without gravity flue but Scarlett still wished her youngest child to keep the bed at least her father and granny arrived. Outside, the sun was shinning with the first colour of the summer so you can guess Cat's bad moods obliging to stay inside. Fortunately the visit of the Wilkes and especially Beau and Billy's with a succulent chocolate box one succeeded to calm it a little.**

"**What do want to do today?" said Hadrian to Ella.**

"**What d you suggest?" retorted Ella Butler.**

"**Do you want to riding with me; we could take some jumps together?"**

"**Oh!" was all she could say. **

"**You don't look very enthusiast!" noticed Hadrian Olsen.**

"**The fact is I never jumping in my life." She confessed.**

"**Really? That strange, normally all the girls of your age know riding and jumping."**

"**I know riding at a walking pace and a little trotting but I'm scared galloping and jumping is absolutely out of question."**

"**There's no reason for that, galloping and jumping can be fun Ella!"**

**Ella was content to contest weekly: "You'll be scare too if some years ago you had seen your sister dying in a horse fall trying to jump the bar.**

**Hadrian was shocked by this news, he didn't know that before but now he remembered the picture of a unknown little girl with a blue dress in the Butler's living room. He shyly asked:**

"**Is the girl in the picture in your living room?" **

"**Yes, she was Bonnie and my very and only playmate when younger. She died in jumping at four."**

"**I'm so sorry Ella, I was effectively thinking that the girl in the picture was one of your dead sibling but I purely ignoring she died that day. Please forgive me."**

**Ella assured to him that it was nothing and that he couldn't know. **

**The stayed a few moments silently sat down on the Olsen porch, reminding their respective thoughts and then Hadrian dared ask her:**

"**I don't want to insist but if you want I can teach you jumping and galloping. It's no good to stay with our fears."**

**Ella didn't contest immediately but took some minutes to think about it. During one year her life had changed so much and it was for the better. She had nothing to do with the shyly little girl of before anymore. Yes, it may be the moment to overcome the obstacle and maybe succeed in this new stapes who knows? **

**So she finally contested positively.**

**Hadrian assured again there will be no shame if she renounced or she had too much fear or pain cause of Bonnie and he assured her too she will not fall.**

**Light was the small but beautiful mare of Hadrian and his twin's sisters. For the occasion Hadrian lend her to Ella and him had took Majesty, the high mare of his mother.**

**She had a sort of knot in her stomach when Hadrian and she went in the Olsen's stable but in proportion as the feeling of freedom when she galloping in Olsen prairie, her fear went little by little away. **

**The teenagers were arriving now in view of the little wood gate linking the Olsen's gate to the Olsen backyard.**

**Near her, Hadrian told to the girl: "We have to jump now, ready?"**

"**Yes!" she contested with a week but determined sound of voice. **

"**Just take the rein and it will be ok!"**

**Ella noticed. The moment arriving, she closed her eyes holding stronger the rein and whispered: "For you Bonnie."**

**The sensation was extraordinary, felling be like one with the animal was great, the feeling of freedom amplified when the horse pawns unstuck the floor. That was really great. She understood now Bonnie's feeling. **

"**Bonnie, I succeed, I succeed she whispered again once on the other side of the obstacle.**

**Hadrian was all smile during Ella was still in a happy shock state.**

"**I was sure you'll succeed!" he simply said.**

**Before coming back home, she warmly thanked Hadrian again. He said that was nothing and that she was a good rider. **

"**Did you have a good time with Hadrian darling?" asked Scarlett.**

"**Yes I have but it happened an event you should know and I really don't know how you'll take it."**

"**I'm all ears Miss Butler; you know you can tell me about everything. I'm your mother."**

**Ella needed to share this experience and know her mother's reactions.**

**Scarlett listened calmly and noticed at the end of her oldest daughter speech.**

"**All right Ella, I'm glad you' speak to me about that. I don't have to punish you for Bonnie's fall so you can jump if you what you please. Only promise me you'll do careful and slowly I couldn't support to lose another child."**

"**Of course, momma. I promise you, don't worry."**

"**Ella, one thing again."**

"**Yes what?"**

"**I want to tell you how much I'm proud of you. I'm glad you succeed to surmount your fear. I love you and always will my precious angel."**

**Ella went quickly in her mother arms.**

"**Me too momma!"**

**Then, together they went in Cat's room to see if she was feeling better. She did. **

**Rhett came with Eleanor five days after and he said the same as his wife about Ella jumping.**

**Eleanor stayed two weeks in Dora and everyone was happy to have her.**

**Of course she found Dora superb and shinning.**

**The whole family went to Oakland cemetery with a feeling of appeasement in their hearts.**

**Eleanor's journey was great.**

**Now July approached and the Butler prepared their trunks and things for a trip in Charleston because that was the place the wedding of Scarlett and Rhett with their family and friends will take place.**

**After, they will leave America for the long trip they had planned.**

**END OF CHAPTER 13, I HOPE YOU HAD LIKE IT. **

**SEE YOU SOON ON THE WEB, WAITING FOR IT, YOU CAN GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS.**

**Bye, with all my love: Soña.**


	14. Charleston, wedding and boat

**A new life in a better way by Soña Binzarmet. **

**Chapter 14: Charleston, the wedding and the boat.**

**Author note: Thanks for reviews. Story dedicated to Maitane, Lorea and Andrea.**

**I do not own (sigh) this characters that belong to Mrs Mitchell Marsh and Mrs Ripley. **

**Now I think I'd said everything so now I let you read this chapter. With all my love: Soña.**

**Two days ago the family had come to Charleston, leaving Dora for some months because just after official Scarlett and Rhett's re wedding, Wade, Ella, Cat and them will take the sea with their boat for the long trip they had already planned.**

"**Where's Dad, Granny," interrogated young Cat to her beloved Grandmother, the old Eleanor Ellington Butler. **

"**I really don't know angel; but your Dad had said he'll be here for dinner so don't worry."**

**Cat only noted; if her Grandma told her that; it was true.**

**In fact the man was in city to bring something for his mother birthday; he was going out of the store with a nice pink silky scarf. **

"**Rhett Butler, the former most talented blockader; what you're becoming?"**

"**Arnold Digger, what's bringing you in Charleston, my dear." **

**So, the two men began a conversation, and then finished their talk in a famous restaurant of the city.**

**Previously, Rhett had luckily find Manito on the way; he told him to inform the family he had change his plans and that he will not at home for dinner. "Don't wait me for dinner" he had said to his loyal servant.**

**Like this, Rhett and Arnold could talk at ease since midnight.**

"**Where were you?" interrogated Scarlett curiously. **

**Rhett explained to his wife he had met his old friend Arnold who was now a powerful ambassador in Italy, representing America in this country. **

"**How wonderful! We will pay him a visit when we will be in Italy."**

"**That's an idea my pet!" he laughed. In fact, he had always an idea in his mind; (like always lol!)**

**The birthday party of Eleanor took place ideally, the old woman crumbled on gifts and love. **

**Eulalie and Pauline were present for the occasion of course with all the family.**

**She warmly welcomed everybody for theirs gifts and this perfect party.**

**Two days after, this event Cat was now waiting from Suellen, Will and her cousins for the wedding.**

"**I can't believe the wedding is in two days." had said Ella all the day. **

**Her younger sister noticed.**

**The arrival of their older brother Wade made the conversation ending.**

"**Girls, ours parents send me to order you to be ready to go outside about half hour."**

"**Okay, but do you know why?" asked Ella.**

"**Absolutely not." Contested the young man.**

**So together, they concluded that it was a surprise for them.**

**A carriage drove them since the port of Charleston.**

"**Do you see this big boat white and black?" chorused Rhett and Scarlett to their children.**

**The three agreed.**

"**Well I'm pleased to say its ours." said Rhett.**

"**Waoooouuhhhhhhhhh" exclaimed Wade, Ella and Cat on the same time.**

**Scarlett and her husband were happy to see their reactions.**

"**But we have to find a name for this beautiful and big boat. Children, what do you suggest?"**

**Wade and Ella said they didn't have any ideas or suggestions but promised to think about it before to leave. **

"**This is really our own boat?" said Cat, again amazed.**

"**Yes, Cat; your father bought it for all of us."**

"**Yes, this boat is a gift for my three children. And of course, it's for you too Scarlett." The man said. **

**Cat didn't hear the last sentence of her father; she was speaking loudly:**

"**For the children: Wade Ella Bonnie Cat." She didn't stop to repeat unknowing want to know with the 3 names.**

"**WA LA BO CA!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed together Wade and Ella, adding to Cat, she was great.**

"**Well this name seems to do the unanimity, so let me introduce you the Walla Boca."**

**Rhett was all smile and Scarlett and the children applauded at the sound of this beautiful name.**

**Soon, they will be on board ready to go for the trip they had planned. **

**Suellen and her family arrived and spend the day before the wedding with the rest of the family.**

**The Beenten were happy to see the Butler family and vice versa.**

**Ashley and Harriett were invited too with Beau, Billy, babies Scarlett and Melanie.**

**Finally, it was the BIG day. The ceremony took place really ideally, it was at less as moving as the first and I mind if no more.**

**Everyone: bride, bridegroom, children, guests, family and friends had tears around the eyes when Scarlett and Rhett said "Yes I do."**

**The reception in honour to the new weds was a real success; the dish were delicious and refined. **

**After, the weds vanished out of the BAL giving for them, letting their guest finished the party without them; but they of course had say goodbye to them.**

**They had rent a hotel room for the night and the children will stay with their Grandma.**

**Five days after, they will leave America with the Walla Boca for new meeting and adventures.**

**So, in this hot and sunny day of fifth July 1881; Eleanor, Rosemary, pregnant and in holidays with her husband and 3 stepchildren, Ross and spouse and children were reunited in the port of Charleston to a last goodbye to the Walla Boca and his passengers.**

**The boat, little by little was taking the sea. **

**The excitement was in the entire family mind. **

**Eleanor and the other were moved; indeed Rhett had told them that they hadn't a precise date of return.**

**End of Chapter 14 (Yet? That so incredible!). Did you like it? **

**Author note: I only want to say that I thank all my reviewers; it helps me to improve. SO GO ON!!!!!!!**

**I hope each of you takes care of himself (me I would like but I can't lol).**

**In the next chapter, we will enter in the second part of my fic so be ready!!!**

**See you soon on the web; with all my love Sonia or Soña (I find this one better for me because it meaning DREAM and like I have a perchance to dream, that is a good coincidence) alias BonnieCat. **


	15. Christmas wish

**Christmas wish!**

**Well, this is will be short and will not going a chapter of the story!**

**I want just to wish a merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of my reviewers and readers, and the others.**

**Have a great time and take it to be close of the people you love. **

**See you for the others chapters of my fics. **

**I know there are many wars and many conflicts around the world but I hope (what an utopist I'm!) that in this special night, we will all going to make a little place for peace and love. That is more important than any costing gift.**

**Also, I would like to make you discover a song, to my mind appropriate for Christmas.**

**Bridge of Hope, by Michael Jay, interpreted by Lara Fabian.**

**I want to believe that my prayers will be heard.**

**Lately, it seems, they have been wasted words.**

**How many prayers will it take?**

**Refrain: How many tears must we cry?**

**Till we can walk across that bridge of hope**

**To peace on the other side.**

**I know we could change the sadness into smiles**

**If we could see the world though the eyes of a child**

**If everybody has the same thoughts and everybody shares the same dream**

**Can't we work together to make this world a better place?**

**Refrain**

**I had a dream all our hatred turned into love, every river of tears dried into dust**

**Every women and men, standing side by side. **

**Till get across, this bridge of hope to peace on the other side.**

**Refrain (2 times)**

**That is, I hope you had enjoyed it. Again Merry Christmas and on to my next chapters.**

**With all my love Sonia, BonnieCat or Soña.**


End file.
